A New Direction
by Laiquahen
Summary: SYOC. After several joyless (gleeless, if you will) years at McKinley, cheerios coach Everett Elliott is rebooting the club! Please submit your OCs (closed, except for rival clubs and side characters, PM me about those if you're interested)
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing a Glee SYOC! I don't have a first chapter yet because I need your characters! Here's the form, please fill it all in and send it to me by PM. I'll also put the form on my profile. If you have any questions please let me know!

Update: This intro is very short and quick, but someone requested an intro so here you go!

* * *

Everett Elliott's days at McKinley consisted of two things; teaching half-asleep students Mrs. Carlton's history lessons and teaching half-starved cheerios his sister's cheering routines. He was content with his life like that. He didn't mind Mrs. Carlton calling him up at 4 pm every Thursday to make sure he was following her curriculum exactly while he subbed for her during her pregnancy, or his sister yelling at him and the cheerleaders with equal ferocity when they tried new moves. Everett had always been used to his parents or siblings telling him what to do and he found that the role of obedient subordinate suited him.

Lately, however he'd found he was missing something. Maybe it was because of all his night eating takeout food of various origin, while binging _Queer eye_ , but he felt like he was missing something. Just parroting Mrs. Carlton or his sister's instructions wasn't bringing him joy in the way some good guacamole or a french tuck seemed to bring the men on the show.

After finishing his orange chicken and watching about a dozen women decided what dresses to wear to their wedding, Everett, being the only person in the world who still had cable, figured he didn't have anything better to do than skim through the channels, looking for something more watchable. Skimming through everything from _Fixer-upper_ to the millionth season nine of _the Simpsons_ he suddenly saw something that stopped him in his tracks. It was a video of a small group of people, 12 to be exact. They were standing on stage in golden dresses, a small brunette leading them in a medley of Journey songs.

"I'm still yours!" The petite girl belted out at the top of her lungs while the other teens "ooh"-ed in the background. Everett felt some of their faces looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place them.

"Now, show choirs or Glee clubs were all the rage in the 80's and 90's, then had a slight revival a few years back, but have now been in recline," said a man's voice that Everett could almost name. He felt his heartbeat pick up, but he didn't really know why. "I have seen the joy that these clubs can bring firsthand and it is a shame that more schools don't see the value of music in teenagers' lives."

As the screen shifted to reveal a man with greying curls and a sweatervest Everett's mind finally caught up and he found himself smiling widely. He hadn't seen him that man since high school.

"I can't ask anyone to start a glee club," Will Schuester continued looking directly at the camera. "But I can encourage anyone who is thinking about it to do so. It is, without a doubt, the most wonderful thing to see the kids discover who they are and what they can be through music."

"Thank you, Will," another familiar voice said as the camera zoomed out to reveal a woman in a red tracksuit sitting next to him. "Like old spongehair squarechin said he can't ask you to do anything, but it would certainly be better for all you fatties to get off your buts and do something productive. And that's how Sue sees it."

Suddenly Everett knew what he was going to use his creative energy on.

* * *

Name:

Nicknames: (include insults)

Portrayer:

Portrayed vocally by:

Age:

Birthday:

Grade:

Sexuality (If not straight, are they closeted?):

Personality:

Flaws:

Quirks and habits:

Pet Peeves:

Ethnicity/race:

Appearance:

Clothing style:

Hobbies/interests:

Dreams/goals:

Idol(s):

Talents/strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Popularity status:

Virginity status:

Academic performance:

Clubs/teams:

Job (if any):

Type of friends they'd have:

Type of people they'd date:

Type of enemies they'd have:

Vocal range:

Music styles:

Instruments (if any):

Audition song:

Reason for auditioning:

Other songs (5-20):

Storylines (at least 3):

Background/history (be brief, unless it's significant):

Family:

Religion and religious views:

Insecurities (if any):

Fears (if any):

Secrets (if any):

Allergies (if any):

Suggestions for weekly assignments:

Suggestions for the school musical:

Other information:

I want a very diverse cast so please try to be original with your OCs and give me something fun to play with! The more specific and interesting your character is the higher the chance they'll be accepted!

I do have a couple of things I am looking for so if you don't know exactly what kind of character you want to make I do have some things I need for the story so feel free to PM me and I'll let you know.


	2. The Start of Something New part 1

**AN: So this is sort of a longer prologue, and very few characters appear in it. If your character is not in this chapter, don't worry, that does not mean they're not accepted. I actually need more submissions, so please, if you have an idea for an OC, send them in! You can submit multiple characters! To see look-alikes and more info head to the tumblr .com**

 **I hope you enjoy this little prologue.**

* * *

McKinley High school was a place of great mediocracy. The teachers were mediocre. The test scores were mediocre. The food in the cafeteria was mediocre, if you were lucky. Nothing really stood out at McKinley, except maybe the cheerios, but even they had faltered in renown over the last few years. When Everett Elliott had begun his teaching career here four years prior he had hoped to change that. He wanted to give the students of McKinley high something special, something extraordinary. Unfortunately the only extraordinary thing he had brought to McKinley was his abs, and they were strictly off-limits to students.

His days at McKinley consisted of two things; teaching half-asleep students Mrs. Carlton's history lessons and teaching half-starved cheerios his sister's cheering routines. He didn't mind Mrs. Carlton calling him up at 4 pm every Thursday to make sure he was following her curriculum exactly while he subbed for her during her pregnancy, or his sister yelling at him and the cheerleaders with equal ferocity when they tried new moves. Everett had always been used to his parents or siblings telling him what to do and he found that the role of obedient subordinate suited him. Still he remembered how he had wanted to bring the kids some joy. Somehow he didn't think teaching them about everyone who died in all the wars, or showing them how to do a backflip without breaking anything, was bringing them any.

Maybe it was because of all his nights eating takeout food of various origin while binging _Queer eye_ , but he felt like he was missing something. Just parroting Mrs. Carlton or his sister's instructions wasn't bringing him joy in the way some good guacamole or a french tuck seemed to bring the men on the show.

The night before school started up again after summer, Everett sat on his couch eating orange chicken and watching two women decide what dresses to wear to their weddings, Being the only person in the world who still had cable, he figured he didn't have anything better to do than skim through the channels, looking for something more watchable. Skimming through everything from _Fixer-upper_ to the millionth season of _the Simpsons_ he suddenly saw something that stopped him in his tracks. It was a video of a small group of people, 12 to be exact. They were standing on stage in golden dresses, a small brunette leading them in a medley of Journey songs.

"I'm still yours!" The petite girl belted out at the top of her lungs while the other teens "ooh"-ed in the background. Everett felt some of their faces looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place them. What he did recognise was the sheer joy on their faces.

"Now, show choirs or Glee clubs were all the rage in the 80's and 90's, then had a slight revival a few years back, but have now been in recline," said a man's voice that Everett could almost name. He felt his heartbeat pick up, but he didn't really know why. "I have seen the joy that these clubs can bring firsthand and it is a shame that more schools don't see the value of music in teenagers' lives."

As the screen shifted to reveal a man with greying curls and a sweatervest Everett's mind finally caught up and he found himself smiling widely. He hadn't seen that man since high school.

"I can't ask anyone to start a glee club," Will Schuester continued, looking directly at the camera. "But I can encourage anyone who is thinking about it to do so. It is, without a doubt, the most wonderful thing to see the kids discover who they are and what they can be through music."

"Thank you, Will," another familiar voice said as the camera zoomed out to reveal a woman in a red tracksuit sitting next to him. "Like old spongehair squarechin said he can't ask you to do anything, but it would certainly be better for all you fatties to get off your butts and do something productive. And that's how Sue sees it."

Suddenly Everett knew what he was going to use his creative energy on.

* * *

When Everett P. Elliott was 6 years old, he fell in love with music.

Sitting sandwiched between his apathetic older brother and his overly-aggressive father, Everett was in no way paying attention to his sister's gymnastics competition. As the girls warmed-up Everett could barely keep his eyes open. He kept yawning and dozing off, not even when some of the better gymnasts began doing their tricks did he pay any attention. It wasn't until the first competitor entered the arena and the entire crowd went silent in anticipation, that something piqued Everett's interest.

 _Just a small town girl_

 _Livin' in a lonely world_

 _She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

 _Just a city boy_

 _Born and raised in south Detroit_

 _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

As the preteen girl jumped around doing splits and somersaults, young Everett could only focus on the beats blasting from the speakers. As his father, brother and mother acted like they were at a football game, in class or at a derby respectively, the youngest Elliott was lost in the music.

 _A singer in a smoky room_

 _A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

 _For a smile they can share the night_

 _It goes on and on, and on, and on_

It was like he had never heard music before. It all sounded brand new.

 _Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searching in the night_

 _Streetlights, people_

 _Living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding somewhere in the night_

When the girl finished her set with a split and a bright smile, Everett didn't even notice, he was too in awe of the music. It wasn't before his dad elbowed him in arm that he realised he should applaud.

 _Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on to the feelin'_

 _Streetlights, people_

The rest of the day Everett's whole body was abuzz and he wouldn't stop nagging his parents until his mom bought him a Journey CD.

* * *

Resisting the urge to punch his fist in the air in the iconic Bender-pose, Everett triumphantly walked out of the his sister's office. Convincing the principal to let him start up the glee club had been surprisingly easy. Apparently the principal had been a part of McKinley's Glee club back in their high school days. Convincing his sister Lorelei that the glee club wouldn't distract him from his duties as co-coach of the Cheerios, had been a harder battle. It was only after granting her first choice of dinner and movie for their weekly dinners until Christmas that she gave him her blessing.

"Then we went for gelato in the Piazza San Marco," a latina cheerio told the blonde leaning against the wall next to her as Everett closed the door behind him. "Then we made out in one of the gondolas."

"How very _Call me by your name_ , Celia" the blonde smirked. "Must have been just _peachy."_

"Hey, girls," Everett greeted his two students. "Have a good summer?"

"Hi, Coach Elliott," the girls replied in almost creepy unison. Lorelei was very strict about the girls ending every sentence to her and Everett with "coach". Mostly cheerleaders only called Everett coach during practice or whenever Lorelei was within earshot.

"I'm certainly ready to start my year as captain," the blonde said, standing tall and giving her head a slight shake to send her ponytail bouncing. He suddenly remembered her name was Emilia and that she'd been vying for the position for years and Lorelei had finally given it to her for her senior year. "I'm sure that's what Coach Elliott wants to talk to us about now. Don't you think?"

If Everett hadn't gotten so used to working with teenage girls by now he would have been very uncomfortable with the way the cheerio looked up at him through her lashes. Fortunately he was accustomed to it by now and knew it was just the way teen girls knew how to get their way.

"I can't say for sure, you know Lorelei's the brain and I'm just the brawn," Everett smiled and tried to ignore the disappointed look in the cheerio's brown eyes. "But she does like to give, eh, _pep talks_ to the new captain each year."

Everett still tried to block out the pep talk he got from his sister before the beginning of each new school year. It was always some variation of him needing to do better and the cheerios needing to be less whiny.

"But girls, before I forget," Everett quickly fumbled through his bag looking for one of the sign-up sheets he had spent all night making, and handed it to the dark-haired one. "Could you hang this in the girls' locker room for me?"

"Will do, coach," Celia smiled sweetly as she and Emilia headed into Lorelei's office. As he headed towards the bulletin board to hang a couple of sign-up sheets, he made a note to remember to ask students to audition and not just hang up sheets next time.

* * *

"Ah, Betty and Veronica, sit," coach Lorelei Elliott called in the two girls. At this point Emilia had kind of accepted that she would never hear the coach actually say her name. But from what Emmy had heard about the previously cheerleading coach, a certain Sue Sylvester, coach Elliott's names were harmless in comparison. "I've brought you here because I have a job for you."

Next to Emilia Arcelia sat up a little straighter, and Emilia knew without looking at her friend that she too was putting on her best neutral face. Over the years coach Elliott had asked them for some weird favours and they were doing their best to prepare for a strange request. Every time coach Elliott brought them into her bright office where every surface was either gilded or marbled,the best they could hope for was to be yelled at for not performing well enough or to be told to go get a varied assortment of objects for performances.

The barely older woman slid a red folder over to the two other girls and glancing at the dark-haired girl next to her Emilia saw that Celia was as worried about the contents of the folder as she was. What would you put in a folder like that except crime scene photos?

"Open the folder," the coach told them, her blue eyes glittering with something Emmy couldn't quite place. Whatever it was it was not a look anyone should have before making someone look at photos of murder victims. Always the quicker to react, Celia had already opened the folder when Emilia looked down again. Glancing down Emilia was relieved to find a picture of a girl, a very pretty Indian girl in a leotard with a serious, but mild expression on her face. Her long dark hair was tied back in a braid and she had her hands on her hips like she was some sort of superhero. In combination with her red leotard there were definitely some strong Wonder Woman vibes going on.

"Who is this, coach Elliott?" Emilia asked, when she looked up and saw the expectant look in the coach's eyes. As soon as she asked the coach's smile faltered and she looked endlessly disappointed.

"That, is your job," the brunette replied, returning to business. "I need you to recruit her for the cheerios."

"Why?"

"You let me worry about why," the coach's icy blue eyes flashed at Celia, who looked back down at the folder. "Her name is Kalyani Khan, she is meeting the principal right now and I want her on the cheerios, that's all you need to know."

Emilia nodded and awaited further instructions.

"What are you waiting for, clueless, go!" Lorelei rolled her eyes at Emilia who practically jumped out of her seat. Shooting a snickering Celia a dirty look, the blonde pushed past her co-cheerio who was halfway out of her own seat.

"Not you, Selena. You stay for a second," the coach called, but Emmy didn't hear what it was about, she was already halfway out the door on her way to the principal's office.

* * *

"The Muckraker, huh?" Everett remarked as a tiny girl with chestnut-colored hair strode up next to him to pin her own sign-up sheet next to Everett's on the board. He would've sworn she was a freshman from her short stature, but she was probably at least a sophomore if she was involved in the school newspaper. "When I was in school they used to only print gossip, just lies, all of it, but you guys are changing that, aren't you? I read a couple of your articles last year, the one about, eh, racism on the cheerios?"

"Oh, _The cheerio myth: Beauty and diversity in high school_ ," the girl smiled with her lips closed. "Thank you, that was my best work last year."

"Wait, you actually wrote that! Wow," Everett flashed her a bright smile. "It really made me think about who we accept into the cheerios."

Everett could tell he was embarrassing her by the pink-hue her tawny cheeks had taken on. He was about to walk away when an idea hit him.

"Would you be interested in writing an article about the glee club?" Everett asked, a goofy grin spreading across his face. He had always had one of those faces that don't hide a single emotion, something Lorelei constantly teased him about. "I'm just starting it up again and we could really use a little bit of publicity."

"All right," the girl smiled again, that small close-lipped smile. Everett's smile was the exact opposite, toothy and goofy.

"Great! I'm Everett Elliott, by the way," Everett held out his hand to the girl. Standing at over six feet tall he towered over the petite student and noticed how tiny her hand was when she shook his hand.

"I know," she said. "I'm Hazel, I'm in your history class this semester."

Still grinning his unbearably goofy grin Everett told Hazel when and where to meet for the audition and headed towards the boys' locker room to hang more sign-up sheets, still feeling the need for a good air-punch.

* * *

As Emilia sat outside the principal's office with a blonde guy in a red flannel, she planned how she would win over the new girl. From the girl's expression, and if she was honest, her ethnicity, Emilia figured that the sweet and welcoming act would do. If there was one thing she knew about new girls the one thing the girl would want was to feel like she belonged, and where better to belong than among the most popular girls in school? Smoothing down her golden hair and pulling her top down a little Emmy prepared her sweetest smile and most welcoming attitude.

The girl that came out of the principal's office a few minutes later was in no way what Emilia had expected. First of all her long braid was gone, cut into a choppy bob. Gone was the glistening red leotard, replaced by a leather jacket and strappy top that might just be a bralette. That mild, but serious expression was also missing, instead the girl sported a moody, borderline agitated expression. For a split second Emilia was too surprised to move.

"Hi, you're Kalyani Khan, right? New girl?" Emilia quickly slid up next to Kalyani as the brown girl was passing her. The blank expression she was met with would've scared off the more easily intimidated, but Emilia knew how to stand her ground, and pushed on with her most winning smile. "I'm Emilia Delaney, welcome to McKinley!"

"You done?" The new girl hardly even said the words before she kept walking. Emmy took a deep breath before following her target. She was not used to being overlooked, especially not by non-cheerios.

"I was sent by coach Elliott to invite you to audition for the cheerios,-"

"Yeah, I'm not interested," Kalyani said, not even looking at Emilia. Emilia was pretty sure this was the first time in McKinley-history anyone had turned down a spot on the cheerios. She did not want to think about what coach Elliott would say if she failed.

"Look, new girl," Emilia said as she grabbed the other girl's arm and pulled her over to side of the hallway. She enjoyed the surprise that flashed in the other girl's eyes. "Coach wants you, I don't know why, but if you know what's best for you, you'll be at the audition and then we'll see if you're worth your spot."

"Don't touch me," Kalyani said through gritted teeth, wrenching her arm free from Emilia's grip. Kalyani was surprisingly strong, Emilia had not seen it coming. "And I don't want to be part of the honey nuts, or whatever your name is. Okay?"

Emilia met the other girl's steely gaze with a cold look of her own. If the new girl thought she could just arrive at McKinley and ignore the social hierarchy without consequences, she had another thing coming. She noticed to her great satisfaction that she was about an inch taller than the new girl, and made sure to stand as tall as she could to fully enjoy that small victory. Kalyani was clearly also a master of eye contact, and neither girl looked away or blinked for painstakingly tense seconds. When Kalyani raised one eyebrow though, Emilia had to seriously hold back her eyeroll.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have class," Kalyani said at last, tearing her eyes away from Emilia's and turning on her heel to head down the hall. Emilia had to take a deep breath to calm herself and not go running after the other girl. Cracking her neck, adjusting her ponytail and pulling down her top once more, Emilia was about ready to keep going when a sly voice came from her side.

"I think you might want to rethink your strategy, Em," Celia said as she leaned back against the locker next to where Emilia was standing. Emilia rolled her eyes at the shorter girl.

"Just a minor setback," she mumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at the corner Kalyani had just turned.

"Minor? There was major tension from what I saw," Celia quipped. "But to be honest I didn't know if you wanted to punch her or kiss her, so-"

"Shut up, Celia," Emilia shot the other cheerleader a dirty look, but a smirk quirked up the corners of her mouth as she found her new strategy. "Spread the word, it's open season on the new girl. She'll come begging to be on the cheerios within the week."


	3. The Start of Something New part 2

**AN: So this is the second half of the first chapter. There will be a third part. I hope you like it!**

 **Check out the tumblr (anewdirection-ff) to find the look-alikes! And while you're there why don't you shoot me a question?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There were many things Kalyani Khan knew how to do. She could do an Arabian double front, walk on her hands, and eat an entire jar of nutella in one sitting. She could recite the opening of Avatar (the Nickelodeon show, not the movie), do all the dances from the first high school musical movie, and she could think of a 35 ways of sneaking a ferret into class. What she could not do was open her locker. She'd been standing in front of her locker trying everything to get it to open. She'd tried pulling gently, pushing, yanking, taking the lock off, sweet-talking, telekinesis, nothing worked. The lock opened easily, it was the door that wouldn't move, no matter what she did.

"You gotta hit it," a deep voice chimed in beside her, making her jump. She'd been too absorbed by her locker-problem to notice the absurdly tall boy standing next to her, fumbling with the combination on the locker next to hers. At 5'6" she usually didn't feel short, but this guy had to be well over 6 feet tall. She must have looked at him quizzically because he elaborated the explanation. "If you hit it in the middle it'll open."

Unsurely Kalyani raised her fist and gave the door a timid knock. Nothing happened.

"You need to hit it a little harder than that, here let me-"

"No, I've got it," Kalyani said, waving his hand away. She'd be damned if she needed some tall man to help her open her locker every day. Kallie hit the door of her locker again and to her surprise it sprang open. She turned and gave the tall guy a "not bad"-face before it burst into a smile. "Thank you, I probably would've stood here a long time trying to figure out how that worked."

"I had that locker freshman year," he said, still fumbling with his lock. "I spent probably twenty minutes trying to get it open. Eventually I was so frustrated I banged my head against it."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," the boy grimaced. "That did the trick though. Then I learned to use my hand and I got to change lockers the next semester, so now I'm here to pass my wisdom unto you."

"You're just the yoda of lockers," Kalyani said, stuffing her books into the small locker. The boy laughed, a surprisingly high-pitched sound compared to his speaking-voice. He had finally managed to open his own locker, and was bending slightly to lean into the small space. "I'm Kalyani, by the way."

"Tobias," the boy poked his head back out of his locker and smiled at her. He was very cute when he smiled. Kalyani was about to ask him something about how the cafeteria system worked at McKinley when something cold and blue hit her in the face. It took her about ten seconds to realise what had happened. Someone wearing a red letterman jacket had thrown something from a cup in her face. She had only seen a blue blur flying at her face before her eyes closed on instinct, but the taste on her lips told her slushie, blueberry slushie.

Dizzy with shock and humiliation Kalyani blindly tried to make her way to the nearest bathroom while the cruel sound of laughter followed her.

* * *

By lunch every jock and cheerio at McKinley had heard the plan; make Kalyani Khan's life at McKinley miserable. No one really knew why, but as long as no one they knew or cared about was the victim, no one really cared.

After the slushie incident Kalyani had made her way back to her locker, her clothes still sticky with the slushie she couldn't get out all the way. She debated making her way to the lost and found and trying to find something clean to wear, but quickly realised that most things in the lost and found probably weren't clean. Mentally noting that she would need to bring a change of clothes next time, she opened her locker to find a post-it note attached to some white fabric. Ripping the note from the cotton she skimmed the short text written in a messy hand. Someone had left their spare shirt in her locker after she ran off and had even left instructions on how to get slushie stains out of clothes. Kalyani silently blessed whoever had left the note and the shirt, and headed back to the girls' bathroom to change into the grossly over-sized, but beautifully clean shirt.

Then during lunch Kalyani's tray was knocked over a total of three times meaning she had to go back in line each time to try to get more food. Meaning the lunch ladies already disliked her. In addition everyone cut in line ahead of her and ignored her when she tried to give them a piece of her mind. When she finally managed to get to a seat with her food safely, she found herself seated with a group of goth kids who read each other bad poetry.

"This day cannot get any worse," Kalyani mumbled to herself as she picked at her food. Somehow the salad managed to look a week old even though it was the first day of school. She dearly regretted losing the pasta she had managed to get a hold of on her first tray.

Trying to drown out the awful poetry being recited by a pasty white boy all in black, Kalyani looked around the cafeteria. She could easily tell the different cliques apart. The annoying blonde from earlier held court at one of the tables by the windows, a crowd of adoring freshman and cheerios surrounding her. It looked like the coming-of-age chick-flick version of Da Vinci's The Last Supper. Even from her spot in the back of the cafeteria Kalyani could hear their giggling, it was almost as annoying as the poetry that was still being dramatically read next to her.

"And he had this tattoo on his arm, of a sparrow," Celia confided in the other girls at the table, all lost in envy of her Italian adventure. The younger girls, the sophomores sitting with them and the freshmen crowding around to listen, were especially in awe of Celia's great summer romance. "He was so sweet, a true _principe azzuro_."

The younger girls were sighing longingly, dreaming of their own _principe azzuro,_ or principessa affascinante, no judgement. Regardless of sexual orientation they were all lost in their fantasies or jealousies, except Emilia, the head cheerleader was distracted by her phone.

"Anything exciting happening, Em?" Celia asked, a little bitter that her friend wasn't more invested in her love life. "Kim K post a new meme? I mean, selfie?"

"No, just scheduling some tutoring," Emilia looked up from her phone with a gentle smile. "Besides you've already told me all about your hot summer."

At the table next to the cheerleaders' were the jocks, a group primarily composed of beefy guys in letterman jackets. Kalyani was surprised to find the tall guy she'd talked to earlier sitting with them, laughing at something a smaller blond guy had said.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" An African-American girl in a very expensive-looking polka-dotted skirt. She had a very pleasant face, heart-shaped with prominent cheekbones. Before Kalyani said anything the girl had squeezed in at the end of the bench opposite Kalyani. In her bright yellow crop top she looked extremely out of place next to the goth kids in all black. "I'm Brielle."

"Kalyani," she answered, a little confused as to why this girl was talking to her.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" Brielle smiled, and dug into her plate of fish sticks. "Do you want one? They're so good!"

"Oh, I can't, I'm vegetarian," Kalyani smiled. "So I'm stuck with my salad, it's the only vegetarian option now that the pasta is gone."

Kalyani stabbed her fork into the salad and lifted it to her mouth as she spoke, but before she could take a bite a long arm leaned over her head and poured something red into her salad. Something sticky, red and smelling like strawberries.

"Welcome to McKinley, new kid," the guy who had poured the slushie smirked, giving Kalyani a wink before he moved on, a posse of other jocks at his heels. Kalyani was already on her feet ready to jump at him, but a strong hand around her wrist held her back. She could feel the anger flashing in her eyes as she glared at Brielle who still held unto her wrist.

"Don't, he's not worth it," Brielle hissed, but Kalyani saw her shooting daggers at the guy with her eyes. "Not when there are people around."

Feeling anger and despair fighting in the pit of her stomach, Kalyani sat down again. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria on her and struggled to keep her composure. No way was she giving them the satisfaction of seeing her crumble. Among the many snickering faces in the cafeteria Kalyani picked out one smug blonde cheerio and felt her humiliation-fuelled rage seething.

The rest of lunch Kalyani spent half-listening to Brielle talking about Mckinley and didn't realise until later that she had agreed to let the other girl show her around the school. While enjoying her single fork of salad, Kalyani was planning how to get back at Emilia and the cheerios.

* * *

"Did you sign up for glee club?" A strong arm slammed against the locker above Dakota's head. Dakota finished untying his shoelaces and pulled off his shoe before he looked up at the taller boy standing next to him. Dakota wasn't a particularly short guy, but next to a giant like Tobias Blake it was hard not to feel small. In addition to being well over six feet tall, Tobias had a habit of leaning over people he was talking to. It made him look even bigger and either made you feel safe and protected, or like you'd be squished like a bug depending on the look on Tobias' face. This time Dakota felt prepared to be squished.

"Yes, Bai, I did," Dakota answered, looking up at the other boy steadily.

"Why would you do that?" Bai asked, still leaning.

"Because I wanted to," Dakota stated, turning away from the dark-haired boy to pull his shirt over his head. Tobias was already changed into workout clothes for the tryouts, but Dakota's last class had lasted a little longer than expected so he was running a little late. They had been picked to help with the tryouts for the football team and while they weren't thrilled about it, they were happy they got to do it together.

"Do you also want to invade Russia this winter?" Bai asked. "What is wrong with you? Do you want everyone to laugh at you?"

"No," Dakota yanked his jersey on and turned to face Tobias. "I just thought it would be fun."

While Dakota did think of Tobias as a brother, that came with both pros and cons. The pros were obvious, Tobias was funny and protective and popular. The cons were Tobias constantly telling Dakota what not to do. The older boy rarely told him what to _do_ , only ever what he should refrain from doing.

"Are you going to think its fun when you get a slushie in the face every day?" Tobias asked. "Because that's what's gonna happen if you join glee club."

"Not if I tell them I was forced to join," Dakota replied, a sly smile on his face. He had planned out exactly what to say if anyone asked. He might be a little reckless, but he wasn't stupid. "I'll say my parents made me join because arts will look good on my college application. Anyone who's met my parents know how much they care about college."

"Anyone who's met your parents knows they wouldn't ever think _music_ was the way to college," Tobias shot back, cracking what Dakota had thought was a foolproof excuse. Maybe Tobias was right. His parents caring about college and glee being good for college were both valid facts, but now that Tobias had mentioned it, Dakota realised that there was no way his parents would see glee club as a way of getting into college. "Your parents are the most blue-collar people I've ever met."

Dakota crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the locker, a serious expression on his face. Even if he had to find some other excuse for why he was in the show choir he was going to that audition. He imagined himself as someone who stood up for what he believed in, the valiant underdog taking a slushie to the face every day for the sake of his art. It was a good concept.

"I'm joining the club, whether you like it or not," Dakota said, squaring his jaw and looking up at Tobias who gave in after a few seconds and raised both hands in surrender. Satisfied with his victory the blond leaned down to tie his football shoes. "How did you find out I was joining anyway?"

"The sign-up sheet," Tobias answered, sounding almost tired. "We were writing joke names on the lame sheets. You're lucky I did the Glee one, if Todd had found out we'd be looking to replace you on the team today. I covered for you, said I wrote your name to mess with you."

"Thank you," Dakota said, barely loud enough for Tobias to hear.

"Whatever," Tobias mumbled in reply and headed out towards the field for football tryouts. Dakota finished tying his shoes and hurried after just as the first new recruits shuffled into the locker room.

* * *

When Brielle made her way into the classroom usually reserved for tutoring for the extra tutoring session she had asked for with Emilia, she was glad to find it empty except for a certain blonde cheerio. Brielle really enjoyed tutoring, it made her feel like she was doing something to help other people and if she was honest it could be a nice ego-boost to see others struggling with concepts she had already mastered. She'd been doing it for a couple of semesters now and felt she had really found her footing. So whenever Emilia asked for extra tutoring sessions, Brielle was happy to oblige. That being said, whenever she found herself alone in one of the tutoring rooms with the cheerio, she was more than happy to spend a half-hour kissing her instead. Brielle did enjoy tutoring, but she enjoyed kissing more.

They were always careful, making sure to sit in the corner the furthest away from the door where they couldn't be seen. Locking the door of a classroom was too risky, but as long as they made sure to listen carefully for anyone trying to open the door, they felt safe enough. They always set up their textbooks and notebooks beforehand, so if anyone walked in on them they could throw themselves over the books and pretend to be studying. It wasn't a foolproof system, but it hadn't failed them so far.

"I think we should join the glee club," Brielle managed to sneak in between kisses. She was sitting on one of the chairs, leaning over to kiss Emilia who sat sideways on her chair, leaning against the wall. Brielle had meant to ask Emilia about glee club when she first came in, but Emilia was wearing her cheerios uniform again. Brielle hadn't realised how much she had missed seeing Emilia in that uniform. She felt like such a cliché teenage boy, but if that was the price of dating the head cheerleader, she'd take it.

"Glee club?" Emilia pulled her head back to look Brielle in the eye, breaking their kiss. Brielle pulled away a little, and noticed she was breathing a little heavily. She also noticed her lipgloss had smeared around Emilia's mouth. "Are you insane?"

"It would be fun," Brielle tried to convince the other girl. Emilia did not look convinced. Brielle couldn't help the sting of disappointment she felt. It wasn't surprising that Emilia would feel reluctant to join the glee club, show choirs didn't exactly have a cool reputation. Brielle leaned back into her and kissed her on the cheek before whispering seductively in her ear. "It would look great on your college application."

Emilia laughed and pushed the other girl off, but Brielle saw the flash of interest in her eyes.

"And we could spend more time together," Brielle added, giving Emilia a flash of her puppy dog eyes. Those eyes had yet to fail and from the intensity on the other girl's face that they were about to score again. "It'd be nice to be seen with you in public."

Brielle knew that was going too far. She saw shame written plainly on the pale girl's face and immediately regretted her words. It was true that she wanted nothing more than to be able to walk down the halls of McKinley holding Emilia's hand, or giving her a peck on the cheek when she saw her in the morning. She also understood that that wasn't an option just yet.

"I'm sorry," Brielle said, taking Emilia's hand in hers and kissing her knuckles. Emilia gave a small nod and even smaller smile. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Okay," Emilia turned around in her chair to face her homework. Somehow it was the first day and she already felt like she was about to fall behind. Looking at her textbook she didn't see Brielle's face fall a little more.

"There's actually one more thing," Brielle started carefully. "That new girl, Kalyani, why did Todd Cameron slushie her salad? What did she do to invoke the wrath of the entire football team? And your cheerios?"

"Coach Elliott wants her on the team," Emilia shrugged. Brielle didn't need to ask which Coach Elliott had wanted the new girl. "We're going good cop, bad cop."

"Slushying her salad is good cop? I thought Celia usually did the bad cop," Brielle didn't really approve of her girlfriend's schemes, but she knew what battles to pick and that was not the one on the agenda.

"Well, due to some _misunderstanding_ , I'm doing bad cop," Emilia stated matter-of-factly, but she turned back towards Brielle and took her hands in hers. "Look, babe, I know you don't approve, but it's all so I can keep my spot as head cheerleader. As soon as the new girl joins the cheerios I'm calling it off."

"Promise?"

"Promise," looking over her shoulder at the door, Emilia leaned in to gently kiss Brielle on the lips.

* * *

Everett couldn't say he was surprised to find so few students waiting in the auditorium when he headed in that Thursday afternoon. Three girls huddled awkwardly by the stage, they'd clearly been there for a while and they clearly didn't know one another. He called out to them and was met with three relieved smiles. He only recognised the girl from the Muckraker he'd convinced to write the article for the club, the other two, a blonde and a brunette, he was sure were new. At least he hoped they were new, if not he might need to reevaluate his dedication to his students.

"Hi, I'm so glad you girls could make it!" Everett didn't feel like his enthusiasm was met by the three awkwardly smiling teens, but at least they were smiling and not sleeping. That was an improvement from his history class that morning. "Harper and I are just going to set up a table on the stage and then we'll begin. Okay?"

Everett fought to keep the energy and enthusiasm up, but when two nervous teenagers were getting ready to sing in front of strangers he probably couldn't expect them too be to zealous. Even without the help of the journalist Everett had the table up in about a minute and got the audition list out. He had collected all the sign-up sheets around the school and had transcribed the names he figured were legit unto another sheet of paper. There were a few more names on his list than there were students in the room, but he figured some of the names, like Herbie Hind, Getta Room and Seymour Butz, were made-up after all.

"So, who would like to go first?" Everett smiled, still desperately trying to keep the energy up though it was still falling flat. Looking between the short brunette who bit her lip and looked away, and the tall, smiling blonde. After a few painful moments the blonde stepped forward and volunteered. The brunette immediately headed down into the audience and grabbed a seat. Everett was about to tell her to sit closer, but let it go.

"Hello, my name is Stella Barrington," the girl said, surprising Everett with an English accent. He hadn't caught it when she volunteered, but Everett had realised long ago that he wasn't the most observant. Considering how many of his students he struggled to name he was surprised none of them had really called him out on it yet. "I'll be singing _Me & the rhythm_ by Selena Gomez."

"Whenever you're ready," Everett smiled reassuringly as Stella found her backing track on her phone. Everett was surprised at how good the sound on her phone was when a steady guitar beat blasted out from it. He didn't really notice that he began bobbing his head along with the beat.

 _Oh, the rhythm takes you over_

 _Takes you to a different place_

 _A different space_

 _Oh, the smoke is getting closer_

 _I can feel our young blood race_

 _Through cityscapes_

Stella's voice was very soft and she sounded a little unsure, but she definitely had talent. She stood a little stiffly with her eyes closed, but as she sang Everett saw her foot begin tapping. While he did notice her moving, he didn't notice that his own head bobbing had moved and he was shaking his shoulder in time with music until he heard Hazel snicker from behind her notebook.

 _And everybody wants to be touched_

 _Everybody wants to get some_

 _But don't you play a song about love_

 _When I move my body_

 _I don't have to talk about none_

 _Let the camera go do its stuff_

 _Till the energy's too much_

Hazel's snicker had caused Stella to look up and see Everett's dancing, making her laugh too. She kept singing though and she really loosened up. When she let go her voice became stronger, though it quivered a little. The joy Everett saw spreading over her face was exactly what he had been looking for when he decided to start the club.

 _Yeah all I need_

 _Is the rhythm, me & the rhythm_

 _Nothing between_

 _Yeah the rhythm, me & the rhythm_

Letting his little bobbing and shaking evolve into full-blown chair dancing he even started a little body wave and sent it to the girl next to him, who attempted one herself and sent it to Stella. The British girl took the impromptu dancing well and let the wave go through her body before sending it up into the air on the last line.

 _And I know, I know, I know_

 _I can't fight it_

 _I won't, I won't, I won't_

 _Deny it_

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no_

 _I'd be lying_

 _If I said I didn't need_

 _Yeah the rhythm, me & the rhythm_

 _Oh I start to feel it now_

Everett and all three girls burst into laughter as soon as Stella finished, three of them clapping as they laughed.

"That was amazing, Stella!" Everett grinned his goofiest grin and high-faved the pretty blonde who gave a curtsy before heading down to sit in the auditorium to watch the next girl audition.

"I'm Katrina," the brunette jumped onto the stage, smiling brightly. Everett wondered where that energy had come from all of a sudden, but it was here now and that was all that really mattered. "I'm gonna sing Who you are, by Jesse J."

"Go ahead," Everett smiled, still a little giddy from the last audition. Katrina sat down by the piano and placed her fingers on the keys, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She felt her heart beating hard in her chest and her mouth felt dry, but closing her eyes and focusing on the task in front of her she gently pressed her fingers down and began to play.

 _I stare at my reflection in the mirror_

 _Why am I doing this to myself?_

 _Losing my mind on a tiny error,_

 _I nearly left the real me on the shelf_

 _No, no, no, no_

Katrina felt the emotion of the song washing over her and let herself be pulled into it. She had practiced as much as she could without a piano. Her fingers stumbled a couple of times, but she kept her focus on singing and tried not to let the little mistakes get in the way. She was glad the piano wasn't facing the other people in the room, because while Katrina loved to sing, it wasn't something she did in front of other people a lot.

 _Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars_

 _Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

 _It's okay not to be okay_

 _Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart_

 _Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

 _Just be true to who you are_

Hazel leaned back and just listened to the other girl singing, her eyes stinging a little. She took deep breaths and tried to suppress the emotions that were brewing in the pit of her stomach. When it didn't help and she felt a tear in the corner of her eye, she very discreetly used middle finger to wipe it away, making it look like the corner of her eye was itchy.

 _Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?_

 _I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah_

 _The more I try the less it's working, yeah,_

 _'Cause everything inside me screams, no, no, no, no, yeah_

 _Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars_

 _Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing_

 _It's okay not to be okay_

Just as Katrina was about to start the refrain again a loud bang tore away her concentration and her fingers missed all the keys they were supposed to hit, resulting in a jarring mix of notes. Hazel found herself shaken out of her reverie by the sharp sound, and quickly found the source of the bang. A blond boy in a letterman jacket and shorts stood in the doorway, a playfully apologetic look on his face.

"Oops, sorry guys," he said as he stepped into the auditorium, smiling apologetically and breathing a little heavily. He was quite cute, Katrina thought, in a breathless and sweaty jock kind of way. "Sorry, I'm late, too. Football tryouts lasted longer than we expected."

"No worries,"Everett told the boy before turning back to Katrina. "That was beautiful, Katrina."

"Thank you," Katrina smiled while the others chimed in with praise of her performance.

"Looks like you're last," Everett said to the boy who immediately ran up the steps to the stage, all happy puppy-energy.

"Hi, I'm Dakota," the blond said, raising his hand in greeting. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he spent a second finding the song. Once again Everett was impressed by the quality of sound. Maybe he needed a new phone. "This is _Give it all,_ by Train."

 _When I think about my problems_

 _And I truly understand in a world like this_

 _Being a white man_

 _I'm ashamed that I complained_

 _I'm not sure that I'm no pain, but I know this_

 _I'd give it all for one more night with you_

 _I'd give it all for one more night with you_

Everett wasn't really familiar with the song, but the boy had a surprisingly resonant voice. He hadn't expected the jock to have such control. There was still work to be done for sure, but it was clear that Dakota had sung a song or two in his lifetime. When the boy hit the high notes, Everett's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't expected that.

 _I see faces everyday, they're looking at me in ways as if the same_

 _If you'd only knew, you wouldn't last a day in my shoes_

 _And I suppose that's true_

 _I have a lot, maybe too much, but_

 _I'd give it all for one more night with you_

 _I'd give it all for one more night with you_

 _But go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on_

 _Be free_

Sure the top notes were a little shakier than he had been lower down in his register, but it was the confidence to go high that got Everett excited. He had not had the confidence to even consider going into his falsetto when he was that age. Maybe this kid's voice had changed a little earlier than Everett's had, so the fear of his voice breaking wasn't as fresh. Or Dakota was simply more confident.

 _I worked hard at what I do_

 _It's the work that gets me through_

 _But I'm starting to forget_

 _But what I want is to remember, what I want is to remember_

 _What I want, do you remember me?_

 _I'd give it all all all all_

 _I'd give it all all all all_

 _I'd give it all for one more night with you_

 _I'd give it all for one more night with you_

Confidence was one thing this kid had in spades. He was smiling and looking the audience in the eye. Everett figured it probably wasn't Dakota's voice changing earlier that made him hit the high notes.

 _Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, be free_

 _Go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, go on, be free_

 _Don't worry about me_

 _Don't worry about me_

The small audience burst into applause when the song finished, Dakota nodded a little sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Thank you all so much for coming, guys," Everett turned in his chair to face the two girls in the auditorium, occasionally looking over at Dakota who still stood on stage. "I know there's not a lot of you yet, but trust me guys, once people start seeing how much fun we're having they're going to be lining up to join. I'll send you all an email with rehearsal times and-"

"Coach Elliott?" Hazel's soft voice interrupted his speech, and he turned to find Hazel standing hesitantly on the stage next to Dakota. "I'd like to audition too."

"Really? Harper, that's awesome!" Everett turned back in his chair, and waited for Hazel to find the song on her phone. Dakota gave her a wink as he jogged off the stage and fell into one of the auditorium seats next the Katrina. Up close he smelled a little musky, but if he had just come from football tryouts that shouldn't be a surprise.

"I'll sing Mindy Gledhill's _I do adore_ ," Hazel finally said, putting her phone on the piano and sitting down on the bench, facing her audience. "And uh, my name is Hazel."

Everett wanted to sink into the earth and disappear.

 _Everything you do it sends me_

 _Higher than the moon with every_

 _Twinkle in your eye_

 _You strike a match that lights my heart on fire_

 _When you're near, I hide my blushing face_

 _And trip on my shoelaces_

 _Grace just isn't my forte_

 _But it brings me to my knees when you say_

Hazel's voice was very child-like, high and breathy. She was smiling and leaning into the music. Her voice was unique, and maybe not the strongest, but it sweet and clear.

 _Hello, how are you, my darling today?_

 _I fall into a pile on the floor_

 _Puppy love is hard to ignore_

 _When every little thing you do, I do adore_

 _We're as different as can be_

 _I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed_

 _And I'm overly uptight_

 _We balance out each other nicely_

Looking down into the auditorium and seeing the three smiling faces there, and feeling pride and joy building in his chest, Everett couldn't help but feel excited for what was to come.

 _You wear sandals in the snow_

 _In mid-July, I still feel cold_

 _We're opposites in every way_

 _But I can't resist it when you say_

 _Hello, how are you, my darling today?_

 _I fall into a pile on the floor_

 _Puppy love is hard to ignore_

 _When every little thing you do, I do adore_

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review! I'd love to know what you guys think so far!**


	4. The Start of Something New part 3

**AN: This is the last part of the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! Let me know in a review who your favorite character is so far and who you would like to see more of. I'm open for questions either here or on the tumblr, so feel free to shoot me a message if you have any questions!**

 **By the way, I do have a character that I want someone to make, so hit me up if you're interested!**

* * *

While her first day at McKinley had been awful, Kalyani's second was even worse. After being met with a slushie facial within ten minutes of getting to the school, she found herself running late for her first class after changing into the spare shirt she had brought. Her math teacher Mrs. Houston had not taken her tardiness lightly, and proceeded to spend the first six minutes of class monologuing about the importance of punctuality. Afterwards she made Kalyani introduce herself to the class, which felt both mortifying and unnecessary. It wasn't like any of the kids were paying attention. Well, except a pretty cheerio who watched her with dark eyes.

"Go sit next to Arcelia, I'm sure she'll be a good influence on you," Mrs. Houston told Kalyani, and waved a hand in the dark-eyed cheerio's direction. Kalyani's stomach dropped as she recognised the cheerio as one of Emilia's closest associates.

All class Kalyani waited for something to go wrong. She was expecting Arcelia to kick her shins under the desk, leave a bloody tampon in her backpack or at the very least give her the wrong answers to the problems. But when Mrs. Houston called on her the answers Arcelia had helped her find were right.

"Smart and pretty, who knew, right?" Was all Arcelia said when Kalyani thanked her for her help. As soon as class ended Arcelia left, not saying goodbye, but also not insulting her. It all felt a little ominous, but with the amount of outright hostility she was receiving at McKinley, she would take some ominous non-threats any day.

Kalyani's blissful existence under the radar didn't last for long though. When she stopped by her locker to pick up her books she spotted them. Two football players, both wearing letterman jackets and carrying cups. Big cups without lids.

Slamming her locker shut and scurrying down the hall Kalyani desperately looked for a place to hide. Anywhere would do, a locker, a classroom, the boys' bathroom, so long as she got in unseen or found a teacher, but she didn't think hiding in a teacher's skirts was going to help her for long.

Feeling the boys catching up to her Kalyani ducked in the first open door she found. It brought her crashing into the back of another letterman jacket and at first Kalyani was sure she was in for an ambush and even more slushies thrown in her face, but then she noticed the boy's hands were empty and he was looking at her with a surprised, but not hostile face.

"Sorry," Kalyani mumbled, throwing a look over her shoulder to see the jocks standing outside of the room, slushies ready in their hands. Turning back to the room Kalyani found the blonde boy was not the only one in the room. In fact there were four others in the room, one of whom, Kalyani thanked the Gods, was a teacher. Not that the other cheerleading coach was very intimidating despite being ridiculously tall. Kalyani had yet to meet his sister so she didn't know which looked the least threatening, but so far Kalyani's money was on her.

"Are you here to audition?" Coach Elliott asked, and from the puppy-levels of excitement she saw on his face she could tell her money was well-placed. Kalyani glanced around the room again trying to figure out what she could possibly be auditioning for in this room. The entire room was filled with trophies, most of them a little dusty. Unless you needed to audition for trophy-cleaning club she really didn't know what they'd be doing in here. "We were just going to clean the choir room today, but you're free to audition now if you want to?"

A quick glance out the door at the still-lurking jocks was all Kalyani needed to say yes.

"Great!" The coach said, and asked if she had a song ready. When she didn't he suggested that she just sing along with the music while they cleaned up. As the other kids began moving trophies unto a trolley, coach Elliott turned the music on.

Kalyani was surprised at the Ed Sheehan song, she had expected something more along the lines of Kanye, or Michael Jackson, or whatever else men in tracksuits listen to. As the verse began Kalyani sang along a little timidly.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_

 _So the bar is where I go_

 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_

 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

 _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_

 _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_

 _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_

 _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

When they got to the chorus she found herself singing a little louder and heard the blonde girl, who Kalyani thought she remembered from math class, chimed in with a harmony. They were all working as they sang, carrying out trophies and sweeping the floor. Occasionally Dakota would grab a girl as she passed and spin her around. The blonde, Stella, took especially well to the dancing and moved effortlessly to the beat.

 _Girl, you know I want your love_

 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_

 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _Come, come on now, follow my lead_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _We push and pull like a magnet do_

 _Although my heart is falling too_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _And last night you were in my room_

 _And now my bedsheets smell like you_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

By the second verse they were all singing and dancing around. Kalyani found herself throwing a trophy at Dakota who caught it and spun around with it like it was his dance partner. That prompted a round of everyone grabbing the nearest trophy and dancing with it. Dakota mouthing the words and miming his seduction of a particularly tall trophy had everyone in stitches.

 _One week in we let the story begin_

 _We're going out on our first date_

 _You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat_

 _Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate_

 _We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour_

 _And how your family is doing okay_

 _Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat_

 _Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like_

 _Girl, you know I want your love_

 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_

 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

 _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _Come, come on now, follow my lead_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _We push and pull like a magnet do_

 _Although my heart is falling too_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _And last night you were in my room_

 _And now my bedsheets smell like you_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

During the bridge Kalyani clapped the rhythm on her trophy, sparking the trend among the other glee clubbers. Katrina and Hazel added extra harmonies on top of the ones already in the song. Coach Elliott had already done two trips down the hall to whatever secondary location he was taking the trophies too, leaving his students to joke around and sing with increasing joy and folly.

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _We push and pull like a magnet do_

 _Although my heart is falling too_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Last night you were in my room_

 _And now my bedsheets smell like you_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

Towards the end of the song Dakota was spinning a trophy with reckless abandon causing him to crash into Katrina and sending them both tumbling to the floor. When they fell Stella jumped out of their way, colliding with Kalyani in the process and leaving them on the floor too. The last to fall was Hazel who had been walking backwards to get a better look at the positioning of a picture of an older lady, when she tripped over Dakota's feet.

"Are you guys okay?" Was all Everett could say when he walked back into the choir room and found his entire glee club in a heap on the floor, all roaring with laughter. None of them could give a straight answers because they were laughing so hard. Everett decided it didn't matter.

* * *

"We've got a lot of girls showing up this year," Everett remarked as he walked into the gym where Lorelei sat behind a table with a clipboard. A group of about two dozen girls stood in a clump in the middle of the gym, all looking sheepishly around. Some were stretching, some fiddling awkwardly with their gym shorts and a few were pretending to stretch but were really just showing off their flexibility. Lorelei simply nodded and told Everett to go get the potential cheerleaders warmed up.

"Why isn't she here?" Lorelei asked Emilia coldly as the head cheerleader appeared by her side a single sheet of paper. Emilia held her head up high and looked at the girls running in circles with Everett leading them. When there was only one cheerleading coach it was usually the head cheerleaders job to warm up the new recruits, but Everett tended to volunteer for jobs anyone else would find tiresome. Emilia supposed that's why he had started the glee club too. No one else would.

"I'm working on it, coach," Emilia replied, keeping her voice steady. "She wasn't as excited about the opportunity as I thought she would be."

"Of course she wasn't, she's too good to be a cheerleader," Lorelei sighed, and something in her eyes took Emilia aback. Getting the new girl on the team seemed to matter more to Lorelei than Emilia had thought. She had figured it was just about getting a good cheerio for the team, but Lorelei looked almost sad that Kalyani hadn't shown. "Just get her on the team before camp next weekend."

"Yes, coach," Emilia replied, turning back to look at the girls who were all out of breath already. Not even Everett's encouragements gave them the will to lift their knees higher in their high knee jogs. "But coach, why is she so important?"

"Because she's who I used to be," Lorelei replied before grabbing the wheels of her chair and wheeling herself out among the panting teens. "Alright ladies, let's begin! Get in line and when I call your name step forward."

* * *

Kalyani easily hoisted herself up unto the beam, balancing effortlessly. Hazel stood back watching as the other girl shifter her weight back and forth between her legs. The beam wasn't quite steady, but Hazel had seen Kalyani working to get it as tight as she could. It was quaking less than Hazel had ever seen it. She felt like a little bit of a creep standing in the back of the small gym, or the mini-gym as students affectionately called it, watching someone who clearly thought they were alone, but there was something very serene about watching Kalyani run through her warm-up on the beam. Everything she did was graceful and seemed effortless, everything Hazel's mother wanted her to be. Hazel had taken some pride in her gymnastic ability, even been one of the better gymnasts on the time, not that she ever competed. Watching as Kalyani easily transferred all her weight unto her hands, then let go of the beam with one hand, supporting her entire bodyweight with one arm, Hazel could tell that she had been bumped down a notch or two.

Hazel stood watching in awe as Kalyani shifted back unto her legs and stood at the very front of the beam. Like it was the most natural thing in the world, Kalyani performed a back handspring , landing seemingly lightly back on her feet. Hazel only had about a second to think Kalyani's form had been perfect when the beam broke. Kalyani tumbled to the floor, cursing loudly.

"Are you okay?" Hazel scurried over to the other girl, who looked up at her with surprise and indignation. Hazel hadn't realised that she would blow her cover if she ran forward, but she'd be damned if Kalyani had hurt herself and she didn't do anything to help. Looking at Kalyani's right arm she saw a large red scrape, probably from where her arm had come into contacts with the beam on her way down.

"I'm fine," Kalyani replied brusquely, but took Hazel's outstretched hand before getting up. She rubbed her sore arm and winced at the pain, but refused when Hazel suggested she go see the nurse. "Tis but a scratch."

"Just a flesh wound," Hazel added, sharing a smile with the other girl. "I'm Hazel by the way, we're in Glee together."

"I know, I hit my arm, not my head," Kalyani replied, but there was a playful edge to her voice. "So does all you equipment suck this back?"

"Pretty much," Hazel said, looking around at the vault that had long ago faded from bright red to a dull pink, the too thin floor pads and the bars that probably weren't even legal.

"And no one does anything about it?"

"No," Hazel said, a little bitter. "I tried writing an article in the school newspaper about it last year, but apparently we don't have enough members and we don't win anything, so we're not worth the funding."

"You don't win anything?" Kalyani quirked an eyebrow at the other girl. "I might be able to help with that. How do I get to the principal's office?"

* * *

"Hey, Mark, guess what?" Stella asked her brother as she slid into the passenger seat of his car. Before her brother could answer Stella pulled her uniform out of her bag. "I made the cheerios!"

"Congrats, Stella!" Mark high-fived his sister before reaching back and grabbing a letterman jacket from the backseat. "And I made the football team!"

"Like that was a surprise," Stella smiled and gently rolled her eyes at her brother. He had always been an athlete and the star of the basketball team back in England. Now that they'd moved to America he had joked about expanding his horizons and trying something drastically different; American football.

"No more of a surprise than you making the cheerleading squad," Mark grinned at his little sister and started up the car. "So are you only going to date footballplayers now?"

"Yes," Stella replied, running a hand through her hair and shaking it out.

"Got your eye on any?"

"Yes," Stella said coyly, with an exaggerated inhale. "All of them."

"All of them?"

"All of the footballplayers," she said, doing her American accent. Mark couldn't help but giggle. If there was one thing his little sister couldn't do it was accents. Somehow her American one seemed to be the worst one of all. "Don't laugh, I'm trying so hard!"

"I know," Mark said between fits of laughter. "That's why it's so funny."

"Git," Stella said, trying to repress a smile. Try as she might she could never really be angry with Mark. "I also joined the Glee club."

"You did?" Mark asked, regaining his composure as he turned left towards the cul-de-sac where they lived.

"Yes, it's fun," Stella said. "You could join too you know, it's really fun."

"Nah, I don't think that's for me, Stellie," Mark wrinkled his nose as he turned into their driveway. When he saw her face fall he reminded her that their dad was making her favourite for dinner that night. Stella would've appreciated the reminder if he hadn't said in his best impression of her awful American accent. "Blueberry pancakes."

"Git," Stella said in a jokingly resentful manner as she exited the car and closed the door behind her.

* * *

When Kalyani stomped down the hallway on her way to her locker Bai could tell something was wrong. She was practically seething, slamming her fist into her locker and throwing the contents of her bag into it. Kalyani being angry wasn't something new. He'd known her for only two days, but each time he'd seen her she'd either started out aggressive or gotten there pretty quickly. Something seemed a little different about her now though. Her anger seemed more contained, more like she was focused on something and nothing around her mattered.

"You all right?" He said softly, not looking at her and still emptying his backpack into his locker. When she glanced over at him he could tell her eyes are a little misty, but she didn't look at him for long and kept shoving books into her locker. Somehow she seemed to always have an endless supply of books ready to be angrily shoved into lockers.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, clearly lying. Tobias was about to leave when he caught sight of Todd and another football player headed past them. He shifted his weight back so his body was between them and Kalyani. Kalyani didn't notice, but was halfway into her locker digging for something. Before Tobias could think of anything to say to comfort her she closed her locker and hurried down the hall, leaving him alone.

* * *

When Everett walked in Monday morning for their first actual rehearsal, he found a cheerio sitting on the piano. She was golden-skinned and laughing with two other cheerios who stood by her. All three of them had their long raven hair up in the cheerios ponytails and Everett recognised them as Arcelia Cortez, Sofia Flores and Elena Pérez.

"Coach Elliott," all three greeted him in that kind of eerie synchronisation Lorelei insisted on.

"I'm auditioning for the glee club," Arcelia informed him casually from her spot on the piano. For the first time Everett noticed that his entire glee club, that is the four people who had audition the day before, were sitting on chairs waiting for him. He also noticed a mousy-haired boy sitting on the piano bench, nervousness radiating from him. The boy looked like he'd never been that close to girls before, let alone three pretty cheerleaders.

"Great," Everett smiled, sat down in a chair with the rest of his club, and motioned for Arcelia and the others to begin whenever they were ready. On Celia's cue the boy began playing a simple melody while Elena and Sofia snapped the beat with their fingers. Celia stayed perched on top of the piano, sitting with her legs crossed. Her voice was breathy and almost raspy, and she looked seductively at her small audience.

 _(Arcelia, (Sofia and Elena))_

 _Havana, ooh na-na (ayy)_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ayy, ayy)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ayy)_

 _There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)_

 _Havana, ooh na-na (uh)_

When she got to the first verse she slipped off the piano, taking her place between the two other girls. She effortlessly transitioned into Spanish for the verse, leading the two other girls in a simple dance routine. Everett already knew the girls could dance, but he enjoyed getting to see them perform something they had done on their own, instead of something Lorelei had choreographed for them. He looked over at the other glee club members and saw all of them smiling and bobbing their heads to the music.

 _Él vino a buscarme y ahí lo supe (uh)_

 _(Vi clara su actitud)_

 _Me dijo: "son tantas las que ya tuve" (uh)_

 _(Pero me faltas tú)_

 _No puedo soltarte, no seas tan cruel (hey)_

 _(Desde esa noche azul)_

 _Mi papa me dice que malo es él (uh)_

 _¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh, lo supe en un segundo_

 _Él cambiaría mi mundo_

 _Ya no puedo más_

 _Ooh-ooh-ooh, es que me duele mucho_

 _Decir adiós, oh na-na-na-na-na_

As she danced Celia couldn't help but think of her summer romance. Her song choice hadn't been as random as she'd pretended to Elena and Sofia. She'd chosen that song because it expressed how she felt. Also it gave her an opportunity to show off her dancing and that she was bilingual. Not bad in less than three minutes.

 _Havana, ooh na-na (ayy)_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ayy, ayy)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana (ayy)_

 _My heart is in Havana (ayy)_

 _Havana, ooh na-na_

For the last part of the song the three girls circled around each other, still doing their steps. It was one of the things Celia had learned in dance class would keep a simple repetitive choreography still looking interesting. She hadn't had all that much time to choreograph the number and teach it to the other girls, so she was happy with the result. Looking at the rest of the glee club they seemed impressed enough. Maybe being in this stupid club wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 _Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (oo-ooh)_

 _Take me back, back, back like_

 _Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yeah, babe)_

 _Take me back, back, back like_

 _Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yeah, yeah)_

 _Take me back, back, back like_

 _Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na (yeah, babe)_

 _Take me back, back, back like_

 _Take me back to my Havana…_

During the last chorus Celia and the two other girls made they way back to the piano and posed seductively.

 _Havana, ooh na-na_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-na-na (oh, yeah)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na (ayy, ayy)_

 _Oh, but my heart is in Havana_

 _My heart is in Havana (ayy)_

 _Havana, ooh na-na_

The small audience burst into applause as soon as the trio finished. The three girls smiled at each other before Elena and Sofia excused themselves. Everett tried asking if they wanted to join the club, but they just giggled and said they couldn't sing.

"I'd actually like to stay, coach Everett, if that's okay," the boy at the piano asked nervously. His voice was clearly still changing and it seemed that every word was an effort. "I don't really sing, but I like to play when other people sing."

"That's great," Everett said, a little confused about how Celia, who exuded confidence, knew this kid who struggled to say full sentences in front of people. The kid was a good piano player though, so Everett figured he wouldn't question the apparent friendship that was going on. "That's fantastic actually! Welcome aboard, both of you!"

Everett switched places with Arcelia and the boy who had introduced himself as Jackson, and began throwing around ideas for numbers the group wanted to do.

* * *

If someone had told Kalyani earlier that day that after school she'd be having milkshakes with the best friend of the girl who's sole purpose seemed to be to make Kalyani's life miserable, she would've thought they were crazy. Nevertheless she found herself in a booth at the Great Shakesby sitting across from Arcelia Cortez with an Oreo milkshake in front of her.

After glee club Celia had grabbed her and offered to take her out for "expiatory sacrificial milkshakes". At first Kalyani had refused, figuring it was a trick, but when Celia backed off as soon as Kalyani declined she changed her mind. If Celia was willing to let it go that easily there probably wasn't a lot of time or effort put into the prank. if there were one.

"So why did you invite me here?" Kalyani asked, looking up from her milkshake.

"Would you believe me if I said I just thought you needed a friend?" Kalyani shook her head. "Didn't think so. Will you believe it if I say it's because I want to help you?"

"No."

"Well, you should, because that one is true," Celia said, looking Kalyani square in the eye. Nothing in Celia's face told Kalyani that she was lying, but then again she was sure Celia knew how to hide her lies. "I've seen what everyone's been doing to you, and I thought someone should put a stop to it."

"I don't need your help," Kalyani said stubbornly, crossing her arms on the table and looking out the window, away from the other girl.

"Of course you don't," Celia said simply, lazily circling her straw in her strawberry milkshake. "I just know what Em can be like when she feels threatened."

Celia let the remark hang in the air between them, casually taking a sip of her milkshake and looking out the window.

"Threatened?"

"Yeah," Celia said matter-of-factly. "You didn't get that? Emilia feels her position as captain is jeopardised because Coach Elliott wants you to badly. In a non-sexual way."

"Why?"

"Because Em has been fighting to be head cheerleader since she was a Freshman," Celia said conspiratorially, leaning over the table towards Kali. "She's petrified that you'll just swoop in and steal her spot."

"But I don't want to be a cheerleader," Kalyani protested. "Why doesn't she get that?"

"Whether you want to be a cheerleader of not isn't the point," Celia said, a wicked gleam in her eye. "The point is that Coach Elliott wants you to be a cheerleader, and that gives you power."

Kalyani was taken aback, not for the first time in her conversation with Celia. She hadn't thought about the cheerleading coach wanting her on the team as a good thing, only the reason Emilia and the other jocks and cheerios made her life miserable. Celia reframing it as her having the power in the situation and Emilia being the desperate one put everything into perspective. A new, confusing perspective, but one with more options.

"So how do I get her to stop harassing me?" Kalyani asked the other girl, feeling like a child in need of guidance. Arcelia's smug face reminded Kalyani of a cat who had just sighted an especially fat bird.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," she simply shrugged, but her smirk told Kalyani she wasn't done talking. "Join the cheerios."

"What?"

"Look, I don't know why coach Elliott wants you," Celia elaborated, leaning back in her seat. "But I'm guessing you've got the makings of a great cheerio. So join us, and show Little Miss Lima that you can cheer circles around her."

Kalyani leaned back in her seat and thought for a moment. An involuntary smile spread across her face and she raised her milkshake to Celia, who did the same.

"Cheers," they both said and clinked their glasses together.

* * *

After walking Kalyani to Coach Elliott's office Tuesday morning Arcelia headed towards her locker to get her books for her next class. She had just shoved her textbook into her bag and closed her locker when she saw him.

She noticed him before he saw her. He was still as tall, dark and handsome as ever. His dark eyes crinkled with laughter as he waved to someone as he left a classroom. Celia felt her pulse quickening as he headed in her direction. He was wearing a lot more clothes than the last time she saw him.

Then he saw her. She saw the recognition light up his face, a wide grin spreading as he took her in. She could see it all happening as if in slow motion. Her name had almost left his lips when his face started to fall, and the smile was gone just as quickly as it had come. Celia saw him take in her presence in a high school, fight the creeping realisation, then give in when he recognised her cheerleading uniform. Joy gave way to disbelief, gave way to anger.

The pointed look he gave her as he walked by was all Celia needed to know to follow him into the empty classroom.

"What are you doing here?" His words were cold, but she could feel hot waves of anger rolling off him. He had his arms clasped around himself, as if it were all he could do to hold himself together. Standing in front of him now made Celia feel younger and more vulnerable than she had in years. She'd say she felt like a schoolgirl about to be punished if it weren't so on the nose. "Please tell it's not what I think."

The desperation in his voice sent a shiver down Celia's spine.

"I go here," she whispered to the floor, unable to look at him. She heard him inhale sharply and hold it. Raising her head to look him straight in the eye, she repeated it, jutting her chin forward slightly. "Connor, I go here."

"You're a student?"

"Yes," Celia replied, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She fought to keep them from falling. "You're a teacher?"

"Yes," he answered, holding her gaze. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't, I-"

"You never told me you were in high school!"

"You never asked!" Celia replied, louder than she had intended. Connor seemed to deflate, his shoulders fell and his eyes looked defeated. Celia wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and hold him. "I didn't think it would be relevant."

"Celia, you're underage," Connor said, almost laughing. "Your age is always relevant."

Celia just shrugged in reply, wiping a stray tear away with the back of her hand. When she looked back at Connor he had opened his arms and held them towards her. Celia fell into them and pressed herself against him. He smelled differently than he had when she left him in Italy, less like sunscreen and sweat, more like cologne. His hand was gently stroking her hair and he pressed his lips to her forehead. "We probably shouldn't do this."

"Probably shouldn't," Connor agreed, but he held her tighter. "But I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't," Celia whispered, pressing herself closer to Connor. She hadn't realised how badly she had missed being held like that. She looked up at him through wet eyelashes, stood up on her toes and gently pressed her lips to his.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review, I really appreciate those, they let me know what you guys like and they help me improve the story!**


	5. Sit still, look pretty Part 1

**AN: So this is the first part of the second chapter guys, hope you like it! Reviews are very welcome, they really do help me to know what you guys want to see. I still need characters for the rival glee clubs, so let me know if you're interested!**

 **Songs featured in the chapter:**

 **Dangerous woman - Ariana Grande**

 **Secret love song part II - Little Mix**

 **Sit Still, look pretty - Daya**

 **Questions for you guys:**

 **1\. Do you want me to put the list of songs at the top of the chapter? Or on the bottom? Or do you want me to do something else?**

 **2\. What do you feel about the length of the chapters? I'm thinking I'll do just over 5000 (7000 max) words per part and two parts for each chapter. So that at least 10000 words per chapter, max 14000. Would you prefer it if I posted both parts of the chapter at the same time?**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Tuesday was Kalyani's first official day as a cheerio. Even before she got to school started noticing the difference between being on the head cheerleader's hitlist and being one of her cheerleaders. On her walk to school no one shoved past her, and no one glared at her. On the contrary everyone she met seemed especially friendly, even the homeless man by the library smiled at her, instead of barking at her to get off his property.

Kalyani started planning out her triumphant reveal of her new status as she noticed the effect of her new cheerio uniform. She would strut up to her locker to find Bai there, and his jaw would drop at seeing her in the new outfit. He'd probably say something sweet about how good she looked, and she'd casually respond: "Tell me about it, stud." Not that she was a huge Grease fan, it just seemed appropriate. She hadn't expected a new outfit to change everyone's perception of her so drastically, but she had to admit that it made her day a lot more pleasant.

When she got to the school her day suddenly took a turn. She hadn't imagined seeing Tobias before getting to her locker. Every time she'd seen him before he'd been talking to her by their lockers, being probably the only jock to never shove her. She'd seen him with the other jocks, but had figured he only hung around with them because they were on the football team together. She hadn't thought he'd be shoving anyone else around with them when she wasn't there to see it. Kalyani now realised that she had been in for a rude awakening.

Bai was outside the school by the dumpster with two other boys. One of them was a tall brown-haired jock who had slushied Kalyani her second morning at McKinley. The other wasn't much shorter than the other two, but seemed smaller from his posture and lack of a letterman jacket. He seemed even smaller when Bai grabbed him under the arms and the other boy grabbed his legs and they hurled him into the dumpster. Kalyani was too shocked to move and just watched as Tobias and the other boy high-fived and walked away. When the other boy scrambled out of the dumpster, Kalyani found she could move again and hurried over to him.

"Are you okay?" She demanded as he landed on the concrete. At first she didn't understand why he looked scared when she approached. Then she realised it was probably her uniform. Suddenly being a cheerleader didn't feel so good. "Why would they do that to you?"

"They do it almost every day," the boy shrugged, still glancing nervously at Kalyani's uniform. "It's not a big deal, I don't mind."

"You don't mind?" Kalyani exclaimed incredulously. "Well, I mind! They can't do this to you!"

"They can," the boy answered, shrugging again. "And they do. Look, it's just what it's like, I can deal."

The boy walked away before Kalyani could think of a response. The encounter still left her with a gnawing feeling deep in her stomach.

* * *

"Celia, can you hand these out to everyone on the squad?" Emilia handed the other girl a stack of papers from her locker. It wasn't even lunch yet and Emilia was already bossing Celia around. In addition Connor had been ignoring her all day. In other words, it was not a good day. "It's the itinerary for this weekend."

"And why do I have to do it?" Celia asked, taking the papers begrudgingly. "Can't you get one of the newbies to do it?"

"The newbies don't know everyone," Emilia replied, shooting down Celia's snark. "Coach asked me to get it done, and if anything needs to be spread around like chlamydia, you're the one to do it."

"Haha," Celia said monotonously. "Very clever."

"Hey," Brielle walked up to the two cheerleaders, ignoring Celia's head cocking to the side and her eyebrows shooting up. "Can I borrow you for a second?"

"Sure," Emilia replied nonchalantly, dismissing the other cheerleader with a look. When Celia was out of earshot, she turned to Brielle. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm auditioning for Glee club today," Brielle said, looking expectantly at the blonde who pretended to look for something in her locker. "I was going to ask if you wanted to join too?"

"Bri, you know I can't join the glee club," Emilia whispered urgently, pretending to look for something a little more forcibly. "Coach would never allow it, and it would kill my reputation."

"What are you talking about?" Brielle pushed, stepping a little closer to Emilia. This close she could smell the other girl's perfume, something fruity and probably from Victoria's Secret. Brielle's pillows sometimes smelled like that after their at-home tutoring sessions. "Arcelia is in the glee club, I don't see Coach kicking her off, or anyone messing with her."

"Celia's in the glee club?" Emilia stopped pretending to try to find something in her locker and looked at Brielle with a furrowed brow for a second before shaking the expression off her face. Brielle had wanted nothing more than to kiss that frown away. "It doesn't matter, I'm not risking it."

"Why can't you take a chance for once?" Brielle asked, reaching out to touch Emilia's arm. Seeing the look on Emilia's face felt like being struck by lightning. The other girl wrenched her arm free from Brielle's touch and looked at her with alarm. The anger that flashed in Emilia's eyes hurt, but the alarm in her eyes made Brielle ache to hold her and take the fear away.

"Don't touch me," Emilia hissed, low enough so that no one else heard. Brielle pulled her hand back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry," Brielle whispered back, not looking at Emilia. "Just, come if you change your mind."

Brielle walked away, not waiting for Emilia to answer.

* * *

Sitting through their first pop quiz in history Celia couldn't focus on the test. Connor had avoided her at all costs since their kiss, so the only time she got to see him was in his history class. Not that he paid more attention to her in class than if her chair had been empty. Even when she raised her hand he kept asking other students to answer. He seemed to find everyone and everything in the classroom more interesting to look at than her, frustrating her to no end. Not used to being overlooked Celia had tried all her tricks to get him to look at her. An extra loud laugh, a flip of her cheerios ponytail, a little extra wiggle in her walk. Nothing had worked.

Her frustrations with Connor had been building ever since be abruptly left after kissing her, and Celia found herself obsessed with why he was ignoring her. Well, it wasn't like she didn't figure it was probably because she was his student now, but he hadn't seemed less attracted to her the first time they'd seen each other at McKinley.

Looking at him sitting behind his desk, seemingly not looking in her direction on purpose, Celia found she couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked a lot more uptight than he had in Italy, where he had practically lived in board shorts and t-shirts. Something about his shirt and tie made her want to rip his clothes off and ruffle his hair.

 _Oh yeah_

 _Don't need permission_

 _Made my decision to test my limits_

 _'Cause it's my business_

 _God as my witness_

 _Start what I finished_

 _Don't need no hold up_

 _Taking control of this kind of moment_

 _I'm locked and loaded_

 _Completely focused my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

Celia looked up at Connor from under her eyelashes, singing right at him. She suddenly felt her cheerios uniform was a lot sexier than usual.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

Connor still wouldn't look in her direction, so Celia found herself climbing unto her desk, sitting coyly on the edge, eyeing Connor seductively. Slowly laying down on her back on top of her desk, running her hands over her body, she still sang directly at him.

 _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and_

 _Know what I'm doing_

 _The way we're movin' like introducing_

 _Us to a new thing_

 _I wanna savor, save it for later_

 _The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_

 _'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

 _I live for danger_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

Standing up on her desk, Celia noticed the other cheerleaders in the room also standing on their desks, swaying their hips and dancing suggestively. She kept her eyes on Connor, purposefully walking over the desks towards him. She stopped on the desk at the very front of the classroom, folded her arms above her head and swayed her hips to the beat. Finally he looked up at her, and the look he gave her sent a shiver of excitement down her back.

 _Oh yeah_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

Stepping off the desk effortlessly and stalking around to stand in front of Connor, Celia never let go of his gaze. Feeling his eyes on her she flirtatiously twirled, sending the flaps of her cheerios skirt flying, before lightly jumping unto his desk.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

Grabbing hold of Connor's tie and pulling him up from his chair towards her, Celia never broke eye contact with him. His hands grabbed her behind the knees, pulling her towards him, almost making her fall off the desk. With urgent hands she ripped the top half of his shirt open, snapping off a few buttons.

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath like that_

When Connor leaned towards her, pressing his body against her, Celia slowly leaned back, lying down on the desk. She lost herself in Connor and the music as he hungrily kissed her neck, his hands roaming her body.

 _You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

 _somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

"Arcelia?" Connor's voice snapped her out of her daydream, alerting her to the fact that he was not, in fact, kissing her neck and touching her body. He was actually painfully far away from her, still sitting behind his desk, shirt unripped. She also became aware that there were still other people in the classroom, all of whom seemed lost in their tests. "Eyes on your own test."

Cheeks burning, Arcelia looked down at her test again and easily filled in the answers. Despite her embarrassment, Celia felt a rush of triumph. When Connor had called her name he had looked her in the eyes.

* * *

"Hey," a boy not much taller than Stella slithered up to her by her locker after her history class. He was wearing a letterman jacket and had an almost eerily perfect face. He looked a whole lot like a Ken doll, and Stella couldn't quite figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I haven't seen you around before, you new?"

"Yes," Stella smiled, unsure how to feel about the boy's too-wide smile. Before she really got to decide how she felt about the attention Arcelia cut in between Stella and the boy.

"Go away, Abel," Celia said over her shoulder, dismissing the boy. "She's not for you."

To Stella's surprise the boy actually left.

"Trust me, you don't want to go there," Celia said casually. "Here's the itinerary for this weekend. You're gonna wanna memorise that. Coach likes to ask the newbies what's next on the schedule and if you can't answer you're off the team."

Stella's jaw almost dropped, but Celia just shrugged. Coach Elliott apparently wasn't as laid-back as her brother.

"You should also bring a swimsuit," Celia added. "Coach likes to have us stand on our toes at the edge of the pool, whenever she sees someone's leg quiver or someone loses their balance she pushes them in."

"It doesn't say to bring a swimsuit here," Stella said, scanning the sheet of paper.

"No," Celia replied. "Coach doesn't like to warn the newbies. I'm just being nice to you."

"Oh," Stella said, blushing a little. "Thank you."

"Whatever," Celia shrugged again. "See you in glee club."

* * *

After the incident by the dumpster Kalyani had been doing her best to avoid Tobias. It had gone well up until the end of lunch when she had about five minutes to get her books and get to math class. When she saw Tobias at his locker she seriously considered just going to class without her books, or at least risking being late by waiting to go to her locker until he left. Remembering the lecture she got being late for Mrs. Houston's class her second day, Kalyani decided some bully was the lesser evil.

"Whoah, look at you," Bai said when he saw her. His stupidly bright smile was everything she had imagined earlier that day, a fact that only made her more annoyed with him. "Did halloween come early?"

Kalyani glared at him from the corner of her eye, and punched her locker a little harder than necessary to get it to open. Even out of the corner of her eye she could see he was taken aback, a satisfying image. She didn't quite see the worry that also spread over his face.

"Are you okay?" Bai leaned down towards her. In the short time she'd known him she'd noticed that he had a habit of leaning down to people. She had used to think it was kind of endearing, now it seemed condescending and fake. "Did someone do something?"

"Yes," Kalyani turned her head towards him, and drew her textbooks close to her chest. "You did."

"Me?" Bai's face was pure confusion. Maybe he threw so many kids in dumpsters he couldn't really tell who they were anymore. "When? What did I do?"

"This morning," Kalyani answered, pausing for him to realise that she had seen him. "That kid? By the dumpster?"

"Oh," was all Bai said. He looked like a guilty child, expression vacant and a little sad-looking. "That."

"Yes, _that_ ," Kalyani confirmed, waiting for him to move on from his regret at being caught.

"Look, you weren't meant to see that-"

"Oh, so if I didn't see it, it's okay?"

"That's not what I meant," Bai tried, but failed to find a better explanation as Kalyani looked at him with raised eyebrows. "That's just how things are here, everyone does it."

"Everyone was harassing me too," Kalyani stated plainly. "Everyone except you. If you're going to throw that kid in the dumpster every day because everyone else does, why weren't you with them when they slushied me? Or shoved me into lockers?"

Kalyani had half-expected him to give her an answer about not wanting push a girl, or some other dumb excuse, but Bai didn't seem to have an answer. He just looked at the floor, still wearing his guilty child face.

"Fine, don't tell me," Kalyani grabbed the white t-shirt from her locker and shoved it into Bai's hands. "Thanks for the shirt, but I don't need it."

Slamming her locker shut and stalking off to her class, Kalyani didn't look back.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Brielle Donahue," Brielle introduced herself to the Glee club that had gathered in the auditorium. Brielle still maintained a small flickering hope that Emilia would show up, but it was quickly diminishing. "I'm singing Secret Love Song Part II by Little Mix."

 _We keep behind closed doors_

 _Every time I see you, I die a little more_

 _Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

 _It'll never be enough_

 _As you drive me to my house_

 _I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down_

 _You and I both have to hide_

 _On the outside where I can't be yours and you_

 _Can't be mine_

 _But I know this_

 _We got a love that is homeless_

Brielle held on tightly to the microphone as she sang. She could feel her voice shaking a little, but closed her eyes to focus on the song and forget the other people in the auditorium.

 _Why can't I hold you in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

Brielle pictured walking down the hallways at school holding Emilia's hand, with no shame. Being able to kiss her and call Emilia her girlfriend without looking over her shoulder. Being the one Emilia sent air kisses to from the top of the cheerio-pyramid. Images of the two of them cuddling on Brielle's bed during breaks in their tutoring sessions, or sharing secret kisses in vacant classrooms, were woven into her fantasy.

 _It's obvious you're meant for me_

 _Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

 _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

 _But I'll never show it on my face_

 _But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

Another image kept interrupting Brielle's daydreams. The look on Emilia's face when Brielle had touched her arm that morning. The anger mixing with panic. It was enough to break her heart.

 _I don't wanna live love this way_

 _I don't wanna hide us away_

 _I wonder if it ever will change_

 _I'm living for that day_

 _Someday_

 _When you hold me in the street_

 _And you kiss me on the dance floor_

 _I wish that we could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that_

 _'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

 _Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't it be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

 _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

 _I wish that it could be like that_

 _Why can't we be like that?_

 _'Cause I'm yours_

 _Why can't we be like that_

 _Wish we could be like that_

When Brielle finished singing the auditorium slowly filled with applause. Everett told her how beautiful her performance had been while the others chimed in with how much they had liked it. Brielle smiled and thanked them, not looking up to notice a blonde cheerio watching from the shadows in the back of the auditorium.

* * *

"So, guys," Everett said as he sat down on the piano bench facing his glee club in the choir room. "Welcome to our newest member, Brielle!"

The club lightly applauded the new girl, who just smiled.

"Now all of your auditions were amazing," Everett said, and everyone could feel the "but" coming. "But we need more members. There are only seven of you and we need 12 members to compete at sectionals."

"Do we have to compete?" Hazel asked, looking at the others. "I don't know about these guys, but I'm okay with keeping glee club a strictly need-to-know thing."

"Agreed," Celia chimed in.

"No, guys, we have to compete," Everett protested. "If we don't compete we don't bring in publicity for the school, and no publicity means no funding, it's a whole thing. But I was thinking that if the people won't come the glee club, we need to bring the glee club to the people."

Everett's overly enthusiastic grin was met by seven blank faces. Not exactly the response he'd been hoping for.

"I was thinking we could work on a number today and perform it in the courtyard tomorrow," Everett explained, hoping details would spark some interest.

"Look, Coach E," Dakota began, looking to the other glee members for support. "That sounds totally cool and all, but I think we're kind of okay with not doing that."

"What Captain America is so articulately trying to say," Arcelia interrupted. "Is that some of us have reputations to uphold. Dancing around the courtyard like fools, isn't going to make glee club look cool. It'll make us look like out-of-season carollers."

"Not if you're good," Everett kept going. He was starting to realise that the reason he got so much respect from the cheerleaders during practice, had a lot to do with Lorelei and not a lot to do with him. "Can you trust me? Just this once. If people don't know about glee club, they're not going to join. But if you guys go out there and perform, and show everyone how fun it is, they'll come."

"Coach E is right, guys," Brielle said, shooting Everett an encouraging smile. "If we pick a good song, and everyone brings their A game, we can do this."

"I'm in," Stella said, smiling at Brielle.

"Me too," Katrina added.

"I've got nothing to lose," Kalyani shrugged.

"I mean, if everyone else wants to," Hazel said.

The girls all turned to look at Arcelia and Dakota, who looked annoyed and uncomfortable respectively.

"Sure, screw it," Dakota said and turned to Arcelia.

"Fine, whatever," Arcelia said, feigning annoyance, but smiling through it. "You don't have to beg."

After spending nearly half an hour picking out a song, Arcelia took it upon herself to choreograph the number. She was surprised at how many strong dancers they had in the group, no one was unbearably bad.

"Then you guys keep doing that and I'll grab Dakota and we'll do our own thing," Celia said, walking over to where Dakota stood to the side.

"Shouldn't we do auditions for that part?" Brielle asked. "I mean, we wanna put our best dancers up front, don't we?"

"We are," Celia answered bluntly. "If we want to make glee club look cool we have to put our most popular members front and centre, that is me and Dakota. I'm a cheerleader and he's a jock, we're the most popular."

"Stella's a cheerleader too," Katrina pointed out. "And Kalyani."

"Yeah, as of yesterday," Celia shut the other girls down. "Before then Kalyani was getting slushied every day, you'll forgive me if I doubt everyone's forgotten already. And Stella has about as much sex appeal as Virgin Mary. No offence, but you make me wanna get down on my knees. In a very non-sexual way.

"Same goes for you, Olivia Oyl," Celia snapped at Hazel, who self-consciously looked down at her tea-length black skirt and long-sleeved blouse. "So if we're all in agreement, Dakota and I will dance."

No one questioned Arcelia's decisions after that.

* * *

Casually strolling down the steps in the courtyard Dakota whistled an upbeat tune. No one really payed much attention as a beat suddenly sounded from the speakers and on of six girls kneeling on the steps stood up to sing. People were still milling around as Hazel sang, but a couple people stopped to watch what was happening. Hazel, Brielle and Arcelia knelt on a step near the top, Stella and Katrina knelt on the one below and Kalyani knelt below them by herself.

 _Hazel:_

 _Could dress up_

 _To get love_

 _But guess what?_

 _I'm never gonna be that girl_

 _Who's living in a Barbie world_

One by one the girls slowly rose to their feet when it was their turn to sing, ending in a dynamic pose. Even though hardly anyone appeared to be paying much attention, the talking at the courtyard tables seemed to quiet down a bit.

 _Brielle:_

 _Could wake up_

 _And make up_

 _And play dumb_

 _Pretending that I need a boy_

 _Who's gonna treat me like a toy_

 _Celia:_

 _I know the other girlies wanna wear expensive things_

 _Like diamond rings_

 _But I don't wanna be the puppet that you're playing on a string_

 _This queen don't need a king_

When Arcelia started singing it was like the audience suddenly noticed that a popular girl was up there, and somehow anything a popular girl did was worth paying attention to. Brielle barely resisted he urge to roll her eyes at the way some of the boys suddenly began paying attention when Celia stuck her hip out in her pose. She might feel like a horny teenage boy sometimes, but at least she had some manners.

 _Celia, Brielle and Hazel:_

 _Oh, I don't know what you've been told_

 _But this gal right here's gonna rule the world_

 _Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be_

 _No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_

 _You get off on your nine to five_

 _Dream of picket fences and trophy wives_

 _But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be_

 _No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty_

When all three girls had done their solo parts they launched into some simple choreography. Every time they said "sit still, look pretty" they squat down and fold their hands under their chins, smiling angelically at the audience, before bouncing back up. At the end of the chorus they stayed down and let the other girls repeat the same choreography.

 _Katrina:_

 _Mister Right could be nice for one night_

 _But then he wanna take control_

 _And I would rather fly solo_

 _Stella:_

 _Then Snow White_

 _She did it right_

 _In her life_

 _Had seven men to do the chores_

 _'Cause that's not what a lady's for_

 _Kalyani_

 _The only thing a boy's gonna give a girl for free's captivity_

 _And I might love me some vanilla but I'm not that sugar sweet_

 _Call me HBIC_

As they sang more people started paying attention and some were even mouthing the words and moving a little to the beat. Kalyani noticed the kid from the dumpster was tapping his leg and smiling widely. She also noticed Tobias seemed to be having a good time, and her own smile became a little more forced.

 _Kalyani, Stella and Brielle:_

 _Oh, I don't know what you've been told_

 _But this gal right here's gonna rule the world_

 _Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be, because I wanna be_

 _No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_

 _You get off on your nine to five_

 _Dream of picket fences and trophy wives_

 _But no, I'm never gonna be, 'cause I don't wanna be_

 _No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty_

The last three girls to sing ended in dynamic poses on their feet, as Brielle stepped down to stand between Stella and Katrina. Celia also stepped down, but went over to grab Dakota by the front of his shirt and pull him out unto the step in front of Kalyani. Multiple people in the crowd cheered or whistled when Dakota was lead unto the stage, many seemingly believing it to be joke.

 _Brielle:_

 _Sure, I'm a pretty girl_

 _Up in a pretty world_

 _But they say pretty hurts_

 _And I don't wanna sit still_

 _I'm a pretty girl_

 _Up in a pretty world_

 _But no, I won't sit still, look pretty_

 _Brielle and Celia:_

 _Sure, I'm a pretty girl_

 _Up in a pretty world_

 _But they say pretty hurts_

 _And I don't wanna sit still_

 _I'm a pretty girl_

 _Up in a pretty world_

 _But no, I won't sit still, look pretty_

When the other girls launched back into the choreography from before Arcelia and Dakota threw themselves into a much more advanced dance routine. Lots of it involved Dakota throwing Celia around, or her getting close to him, but when he would take a step closer to her she would push him off.

 _All girls:_

 _Oh, I don't know what you've been told_

 _But this gal right here's gonna rule the world_

 _Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be_

 _No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_

 _You get off on your nine to five_

 _Dream of picket fences and trophy wives_

 _But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be_

 _No, I don't wanna sit still look pretty_

 _Oh, I don't know what you've been told_

 _But this gal right here's gonna rule the world_

 _Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be_

 _No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_

 _You get off on your nine to five_

 _Dream of picket fences and trophy wives_

 _But no, I'm never gonna be 'cause I don't wanna be_

 _No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_

At the end of the second chorus Arcelia pushed Dakota off to the side of the steps where he stayed as the girls finished the number. As they sang their last lines the girls slowly knelt back down in their opening poses and froze.

 _Hazel:_

 _Sit still, look pretty_

 _Arcelia:_

 _Sit still, look pretty_

 _Kalyani:_

 _Sit still, look pretty_

 _Brielle, Katrina and Stella:_

 _Sit still, look pretty_

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that! Be sure to leave me a review to let me know what you thought!**

 **Ps. I know I didn't really introduce new characters here, but trust me that's coming in the next part.**


	6. Sit still, look pretty Part 2

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Please review to let me know what you think!**

 **By the way, its Brielle's half-week on the tumblr so be sure to head over there to get to know her more!**

 **Song list:**

 **How to save a life - the Fray**

* * *

Hazel saw the slushies being thrown in Kalyani, Stella, Katrina and Brielle's faces, before she felt something cold and liquid hit her in the back of the head and quickly spill down her back. It felt like the exact opposite of a warm shower after a long day. Cheers and cackling echoed off the stairs, and Hazel felt her face grow hot. She saw the same humiliated look on the other girls' faces when they hurried past her up the steps and she followed. Before she turned she saw Dakota and Arcelia look at each other and hurry away, like they were ashamed to even be seen there.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" Connor asked the first friendly face he found in the teachers' lounge. A man who probably wasn't much older than Connor sat alone at a table eating what was definitely leftovers of Chinese take-out. "I'm Connor by the way, I'm the new history teacher."

"Hi," the man reached out a hand to Connor. "I'm Everett, I'm the cheerios coach. Well, co-coach."

"Right, I heard about you guys," Connor said, sitting down. "You coach with your sister, right?"

"That's right," Everett replied.

"I think someone said she was training for the Olympics, was that for real?"

"Yes," Everett said, but seemed to withdraw a little from the conversation. Connor didn't see and kept going.

"I'd love to see you guys working sometime," he said, smiling enthusiastically. "I mean, seeing a gymnast who trained for the Olympics would be-"

"I'm afraid that not possible," a woman's sharp voice cut in, and Connor turned to face a woman with piercing blue eyes. It shouldn't have taken him more than a second to see the resemblance between the Elliott siblings, but Lorelei Elliott did not look the way he had expected. He wasn't used to faculty members in red satin tracksuits, or being almost his own age, all other faculty members seemed to be at least in their 40's. He also hadn't expected that Lorelei would be that pretty, most of the faculty members didn't care about how they looked at all and he had figured that would extend to someone who worked out every day. He also hadn't expected that the woman who had trained to be in the Olympics would be in a wheelchair. Her steely gaze revealed that she had registered his surprise. "The qualifier for the 2016 Olympics, on the beam. I miscalculated and landed on the beam, butt-first. The impact fractured my spinal cord and I lost most of the use of my legs. There's a pretty funny gif of it if you care to look."

Behind Lorelei Everett shook his head at Connor in warning. Connor had no idea of what to say, but Lorelei spared him further embarrassment.

"Lorelei Elliott," she smiled stiffly and held her hand out to Connor. "What were you boys talking about?"

"Nothing," Connor and Everett said in unison, looking away guiltily.

"Liars," Lorelei said, but smiled a more genuine smile. "If you want to watch us work you should come with us this weekend."

"Oh yeah," Everett perked up again. "We're taking the team to a hotel for the weekend to practice. We do it every year, its great for the squad to bond."

"And we need another chaperone," Lorelei added, looking at Connor. "I'll text you the address and you can meet us there."

"Oh, uhm, okay," Connor smiled nervously. He had a feeling that he might have gotten more than he bargained for.

* * *

Friday night dinners at the Hummel's never stopped being a family tradition even when the family drastically changed. When Burt and Carol got married, Carole and Finn were included in the weekly dinner. After Kurt moved out and Finn died, Burt and Carol made Friday night date night. Then when Carol's nephew Winchester moved in with them, they reinstated their sacred dinner. So of course, whenever Kurt and Blaine came to Lima to visit they had to do Friday night dinner at home. It didn't matter to Burt how late his son came home, they would do their dinner that night. With flights from New York being delayed as often as they were, that usually meant Friday dinner ended up being almost a midnight snack. At least that was what happened when Kurt and Blaine came home to visit Burt and Carol in honour of the anniversary of Finn's death.

"Oh, Carole, really, we're fine," Blaine protested as Carole left to heat up another serving for him and Kurt, but she was already in the kitchen before he could finish. "We ate at LaGuardia."

"Oh, and Kurt?" Carole called from the kitchen, apparently able to talk from there if not listen to Blaine's protests. "Guess who I saw at the mall the other day? You guys' old teacher, Mr. Schuester!"

"How is he?" Kurt asked excitedly, turning in his chair towards the kitchen. "And how's his baby, Daniel?"

"Just adorable," Carole cooed from the kitchen as the microwave beeped to let her know the food was heated.

"Not really a baby anymore though," Burt added, a fond smile on his face. "He's four, isn't he, Carole? Kurt, when you were the age you were already the best tea party hostess and wedding planner on the block."

"Host, dad," Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "It's host, because I'm a guy. But yes, I was."

Kurt proudly beamed at Blaine who took his hand and kissed the back of it, playfully rolling his eyes at his husband. Winchester, who was usually pretty quiet during these dinners taking everyone in, looked between Burt and Kurt. To him they had always seemed like the perfect father-son pair, always so comfortable with each other. They seemed to bring out the best in each other and their playful banter always kept Friday dinners entertaining.

"And he's a big brother now, they had their twins," Carole added as she came back in with two hot plates of lasagna, setting one down in front of Kurt and the other in front of Blaine, who politely, albeit a bit stiffly thanked her. "They were at home with Emma, but they're both healthy boys."

"Emma's still the guidance counsellor at McKinley, right?" Blaine asked Winchester, always the one to try to pull Chessie into the conversation.

"I just started classes, so I don't know," Chessie replied, a lopsided grin on his face.

"That's another thing!" Carole seemed to only just remember some new, vital information. "Will said someone at McKinley has started the Glee club back up again!"

"What? That's fantastic!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice climbing into a new octave.

"That's amazing!" Blaine added, just as excited, but not as high-pitched. "Have you auditioned yet, Chessie?"

All of a sudden everyone's eyes were on Winchester, who felt very self-conscious. Burt and Blaine looked mildly interested, Carole had that maternal expectancy, while Kurt looked positively ecstatic.

"No, I haven't," Winchester said, being met with a storm of exclamations from everyone else at the table.

"But you will?"

"Of course he will!"

"Only if he wants to."

"Of course, he wants to!"

"Don't you, Chessie?"

Again all turned to Winchester with attentive eyes.

"I don't know," Chessie replied, looking down so he wouldn't have to see the disappointment on Kurt's face.

"That's fine, honey," Carole smiled, masking her disappointment pretty well. "More lasagna, Blaine?"

* * *

Foster's hotel and resort was a surprisingly large and elaborate building. With both an indoor and an outdoor pool, as well as a tennis court and gym, it was quite the affair for Ohio. Iris was also sure there was a spa somewhere, judging by all the white people in bathrobes she saw wondering around, but she had never found it. That might be more because she had never stayed at the Foster's, and not so much because the spa was some hidden bonus room you only found if you passed three tests. Spa or not, Iris was content to spend her Friday night with Brielle.

Sitting together on the windowsill eating frozen yogurt from the kids' bar, they could look down at the outdoor pool. The room really had one of the best views in the entire hotel, if people watching swimmers was your thing. At 10 PM in September, you normally wouldn't see anyone swimming in the outdoor pool. This Friday however, you might be in for a treat. A group of teenagers lined the edge of the pool, all facing it. Some were in swimsuits, others wore workout clothes. A woman in a wheelchair was rolling behind them, facing the line. Occasionally she would push one of the teens into the pool, and said teen would frantically swim to the other side to get out.

"Oh, I think black baywatch is going down," Brielle said, pointing to a girl in a revealing red swimsuit. Sure enough, as Coach Elliott wheeled by she pushed the tall girl into the pool.

"Damn it, I was so sure Barbie would go down first," Iris said, shoving another spoonful of key lime frozen yogurt in her mouth. Watching the cheerleaders being pushed into the pool had become a bit of a tradition for them, and they'd started betting on who would be pushed in first and who would be the last person standing. So far Brielle was winning.

"Her name is Stella, by the way," Brielle added, looking down at the line-up of cheerleaders, now consisting of only six girls. Brielle noted with some smugness that the head cheerleader was among them. "She's in my glee club."

"Oh," Iris said, looking down at the blonde just as she was pushed into the pool. "She was in the song you did, right? She's cute."

Iris looked innocently at Brielle, keeping her blue spoon in her mouth. Brielle rolled her eyes at her friend's unsubtle remark.

"Then why don't you date her?" Brielle asked playfully.

"I would," Iris replied. "If I weren't so painfully straight."

"Ah, the great tragedy of your existence," Brielle lifted a dramatic hand to her forehead.

"Besides, if I swung that way just a little bit," Iris smiled at her friend. "I'd be dating you."

"Would I want to date you though?" Brielle frowned jokingly at the Asian girl. "You're a little short for me, and you're like, super controlling, and-"

"I'm not _that_ short!" Iris protested, but both girls were already laughing.

"Fine, if we can't date, you should at least join Glee club," Brielle said when their laughter had died down. "It's fun, and I know you love singing."

"You don't know that," Iris protested.

"I do, you always sing along to our ballet music with the kids," Brielle argued, pointing at Iris with her spoon. "And you can dance to songs that aren't aimed at children or from three centuries ago."

"I like our ballet music," Iris said, but rolled her eyes in defeat when Brielle sent her a pointed look.

"Come on, I'll be there," Brielle flashed her showsmile and shimmied her shoulders playfully. "And you can get some more friends that are almost as fabulous as I am."

"You should join, Izzie," Iris' mom had materialised from the bathroom at some point during their conversation. While Iris loved her mom and the job at Foster's was a lot better than other jobs her mother had had, the maid uniform did make her an overgrown trick-or-treat-er. The fact that she sometimes worked night cleaning up the especially messy rooms did not help. "You should get more friends."

"I have plenty of friends," Iris said, but was met with two sceptical faces.

"You have one friend," her mom replied, pointing to Brielle who smiled and wiggled her fingers at Iris. "Glee would be good for you."

"But mom," Iris began, but was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"No buts," her mother said, seemingly going into strict parent-mode for the first time in Iris' life. "On monday, you're joining glee club."

"Fine," Iris huffed and turned back to look at the line of cheerios, where only a girl with short black hair was left standing.

* * *

Stella still wasn't sure how the school paid for the cheerios to have a weekend away at a hotel just for practice, but somehow she found herself at foster's hotel and resorts in West Lima. She also had no idea how rooms were assigned, but seeing Emilia's face when she was set to room with Kalyani told her that the head cheerleader didn't have anything to do with it. Her own surprised face when she was told she'd be sharing a room with Arcelia probably told the others that she didn't have anything to do with it either.

After the humiliating affair by the pool, Stella and Arcelia went back to their room and Arcelia went in the shower first. Stella didn't mind, but covered up in a towel and sat down on the bed. The rooms at the hotel were surprisingly nice, all clean lines and modern interior. Stella's family had always been well-off so she'd stayed at nice hotels before, but she hadn't expected to find one in Lima, Ohio. It was barely 11 pm, but Stella felt herself grow drowsy as she waited for Arcelia to finish so she could take a shower and wash the chlorine out of her hair. Despite the heaviness in her body something in her felt restless, untethered.

"That thing you said in Glee club," Stella began timidly, as Arcelia stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a bathrobe and with a towel on her head. Without her high ponytail, make-up and uniform, Arcelia looked younger than Stella had ever seen. "About me not having any sex appeal. Is it true?"

"Okay look, Blondie Spice" Celia sat down on her own bed and finished securing the towel on her head. "I'm going to be real with you. You're about as sexy as Polly Pocket."

Stella turned her head away and was about to get off the bed and head to the shower, when the other girl kept going.

"But that doesn't mean you don't have sex appeal," Celia said causing Stella to turn back to her with a furrowed brow. "Some people think the whole English Rose vibe is hot. The patriarchy has warped us into thinking that the sexy virgin isn't an oxymoron, but an ideal. So if you want to get laid you just have to pick a guy and go for it."

"Just pick a guy?" Stella exclaimed. "What if I get pregnant? Shouldn't it be someone I trust?"

"First of all," Arcelia held up a hand to quiet Stella's panic. "Do you not have condoms in England? They're 98% secure so if you get on the pill too, you're golden. Second, I didn't say to have sex with any scumbag who can get it up, I said _pick a guy._ Ask around, find a good one and get to it."

"Okay," Stella said timidly, looking back down at her hands.

"My advice," Arcelia laid down on the bed, looking coyly at Stella who felt roses creep into her cheeks. "Is Bai Blake."

"I don't know who that is," Stella said, genuinely confused. Stella had expected Arcelia to tell her to wait if she wasn't ready, or to starting dating someone and then get a feel. She should have known that wasn't the dark-eyed girl's style.

"Tobias Blake? He's on the football team, stupidly tall, kind of Asian-looking," as Arcelia described the boy Stella seemed to sort of remember him.

"Oh, he's Dakota's friend, right?"

"That's the one," Arcelia confirmed. "He's like the go-to guy for losing your virginity, but he's not creepy or weird about it after. You can ask pretty much anyone on the team, most of the cheerios have had sex with him."

"Have you?" Stella asked, not knowing how to feel about joining a line-up of girls who had slept with the same guy.

"No," Celia replied and shrugged. "Emilia used to date him so it would feel a little weird. Not that she cares, but you know, sisters before misters."

With that Arcelia pulled her phone out of her bag, clearly done with the conversation. Stella headed to the bathroom with a lot on her mind.

* * *

Later that night Winchester was laying out his clothes for the next day, placing his carefully folded outfit on his dresser. His clothes from that day were already placed in his laundry hamper, all sorted and ready to be washed. Just as Chessie was about to climb into bed someone knocked on his door.

"Hi, Chess," Blaine said as he carefully entered the room. "You're not sleeping, right?"

"No," Winchester replied, a little confused about why Blaine was coming into his bedroom late at night. To be fair, Kurt and Blaine often spent time talking with him in his room when they visited, but they usually did it as a pair, or it was just Kurt alone. Blaine often seemed to take the backseat in those conversations.

"Good," Blaine said as he sat down on the footend of Chessie's bed. His room had belonged to Finn before and he could always tell when someone who had known Finn came in that they were remembering when it used to be Finn's room. Blaine had been there before, but he always seemed to take the room in, to look for signs of Finn. There weren't many to find. Where Finn had been a typical messy teen, Chessie was incredibly neat. Everything was folded and organised, there was very little clutter. It almost looked like a shopping catalogue's idea of what a dorm room looks like. "I just wanted to talk to you about glee club."

"I don't really know if that's my thing," Chessie said, trying to avoid being pushed into it.

"That's fine," Blaine said, surprising Chessie. "I know Kurt can be adamant about these things, but I just wanted to make sure you felt like you have a choice. You don't have to join the glee club if you don't want to."

"Oh, okay," Chessie said, relieved that Blaine was being so understanding. To his surprise he almost felt a little disappointed as well.

"I think Kurt is so caught up in how much the New Directions meant to him, that he's forgetting how it's not that special to everyone," Blaine explained softly. "I mean, it is very special to me, it's how I met Kurt."

Winchester just sat listening to Blaine talk. It was comforting having someone just talk about these things without there being any pressure.

"Either way, you should know that it's your choice if you join or not," Blaine smiled at Chester, that easy, warm smile of his. "I think Finn would be proud of you either way."

With those words Blaine got up and told Chessie goodnight.

That night Winchester hardly slept, his mind was swimming with images of Finn. Finn loudly playing the drums when Carole and Chessie's mom were talking. Finn showing him how to play football. Finn trying, and hilariously failing, to teach him how to dance. Finn hugging him goodbye when Chessie was moving away to live with his father.

* * *

"I figured I'd find you here," Arcelia smirked as Connor opened the door to his hotel room. She was wearing a red satin slip Connor immediately recognised from Italy.

"It's my room," Connor answered plainly, not getting that that had been the girl's point until she raised her eyebrows at him. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'm not allowed to come see the _chaperone_ if I have a problem?" Arcelia's infuriatingly innocent face was unbearable.

"Just, come in," Connor pulled her inside, checking to see if anyone saw them. When he closed the door behind him and turned to Celia she was already lying on her side in his bed.

"Draw me like one of your French girls?" Celia smirked coyly at Connor who nervously adjusted his tie. In effort to keep away from her he went to the windows to draw all the curtains closed. He hoped she didn't find it encouraging, but he was painfully aware that they were all alone in a hotel room where the most significant piece of furniture was a kingsize bed. A kingsize bed with a beautiful girl in lingerie. Connor went over the the desk and leaned against it, his hands holding onto the edges of it.

"Look, Connor, I just need to talk to you," Celia sat up again on the edge of the bed, facing him head-on. Her hooded eyes had always been unreadable to him, only occasionally did he catch glimpses of her emotions in them. In Italy he had loved those moments of intimacy, when all her walls were down and she freely showed her feelings. Seeing how vulnerable she looked in her thin dress, Connor wished her eyes were unreadable to him again.

"Fine, talk," Connor sighed, but stayed put on the desk.

"I want you," Celia said simply, looking Connor in the eye. "I know that it'll be tough, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Without meaning to Connor found he had crossed the room and was sitting next to her on the bed. Maybe it had something to do with the tears in her eyes. Maybe it had something to do with the ache he felt in his bones. Either way he found his hand cupping her cheek and thumbing away a stray tear.

"I want you too," Connor whispered, letting the statement linger between them, seeing the hope in Celia's eyes. "But I'm still your teacher, it doesn't matter what I feel."

"I could transfer to another class," Celia insisted. "I'll apply to take one of the senior classes, I'll tell them your class isn't challenging enough for me."

"I'm sure it isn't," Connor laughed a little. Looking at her he felt like he had never left Italy, like they had been together ever since and nothing had changed. If he just kept looking at her, maybe he could keep believing it. "If we do this, we need to be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Celia leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Connor's lips. Before she had fully pulled away Connor crashed back into her and let himself forget all about the changes. In that hotel room, they were all that mattered and nothing had changed.

* * *

Monday afternoon Winchester went to the choir room, luckily finding it occupied by the Glee club. They seemed weirdly ecstatic for him to audition. Chessie figured the 12 member rule might have something to do with it.

"Hi, I'm Chessie Sylvers," Winchester introduced himself, polite smile in place. "I'll be singing How to save a life by the Fray."

 _Step one, you say, "We need to talk."_

 _He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_

 _He smiles politely back at you_

 _You stare politely right on through_

 _Some sort of window to your right_

 _As he goes left and you stay right_

 _Between the lines of fear and blame_

 _You begin to wonder why you came_

Winchester stood completely still, a soldier at attention. Despite Kurt coaching him all weekend for the audition, Chessie felt he hadn't heard a word. It wasn't that he was nervous, he just couldn't find any other way to behave that felt natural. He focused instead on the words and on telling the story to the audience.

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _Let him know that you know best_

 _'Cause after all you do know best_

 _Try to slip past his defense_

 _Without granting innocence_

 _Lay down a list of what is wrong_

 _The things you've told him all along_

 _Pray to God, he hears you_

 _And I pray to God, he hears you_

Back at the Hudson-Hummel house Kurt was getting ready to leave for New York. Blaine was waiting for him downstairs, but Kurt was taking a last moment in his old room. It was a ritual of his whenever he was home. He would stand by his mother's old dresser, the one he still swore smelled like her perfume. When they had moved in with Finn and Carole Kurt had persuaded Burt to let him have the dresser. The dresser was empty, except for the top two drawers where he kept some of his most precious memorabilia.

 _And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _As he begins to raise his voice_

 _You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

 _Drive until you lose the road_

 _Or break with the ones you've followed_

 _He will do one of two things_

 _He will admit to everything_

 _Or he'll say he's just not the same_

 _And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Winchester eased into the song as it progressed, smiling over his shoulder at the band. He could see smiling faces in the audience, and maybe a few tears, he couldn't be sure.

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

Kurt gently opened the top left drawer, as he always did, and took out the worn football he kept there. Gently stroking the leather Kurt breathed in the smell of it mixing with the mild scent of his mother's perfume. He considered the ritual his way of saying goodbye to them after visiting. The first few times he had felt a little silly, but he felt such comfort and relief when he spent those few moments with his loved ones that he didn't care anymore.

"Chessie is auditioning for Glee today, Finn," Kurt whispered, feeling a little self-conscious again, but pushing through it. "You'd be really proud of him."

 _How to save a life_

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review to let me know if you did!**


	7. When the stars go blue part 1

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you've all had a good week! This is the first part of the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought.**

 **I'm also curious to know what you guys feel about this way of showing who is singing. I've bolded for one character, put italics on another, etc. that's all so I don't have to fill in the names every time they sing. What do you guys think? Does that work, or should I put their names first instead? Let me know in a review!**

 **I'm doing half-weeks over on the tumblr, so feel free to check those out.**

 **Song list:**

 **Times are hard for dreamers (pop version) - Amélia the Musical**

 **What is this feeling - Wicked**

 **The Other Side - The Greatest Showman**

 **My lullaby - Maria Mena**

* * *

 _They say times are hard for dreamers_

 _But they won't be hard for me_

 _I've saved up everything I know_

 _To take that step beyond the lawn_

 _Keep walking till I see the station_

 _And then see it go_

Iris stood alone in front of the glee club, awkwardly still. Of the nine people in the room, about half looked mildly interested, two looked ecstatic and the rest either weren't paying attention or looked actively disinterested. Brielle, one of the ecstatic faces, was giving her best showmom smile, a face Iris recognised from the ballet recitals the class they taught performed.

 _Inside the train, up through the glass_

 _My finger tracing_

 _All of these towns I've never heard of racing past_

 _Off the train in Paris, half a mile from Sacré-Cœur_

 _The city's waking up for me!_

 _A sign says an apartment's vacant on the second floor!_

 _And suddenly I hold a key_

Iris had practiced the song probably a million times over the weekend to prepare for Monday. It drove her mom a little crazy, but if she was going to force Iris to join a club, then she'd just have to deal with the consequences. Iris' little sister Chloe had loved every moment of it, asking Iris to do it again and again and again, even after Iris herself was satisfied. In a way singing for Chloe had been good practice, as her little sister was a very excited and easy audience, but an audience nonetheless. Iris realised she wasn't as comfortable singing in front of teens she didn't know, as she was performing for a seven-year-old she had known since said kid was born.

 _I turn a lock, the rooms appear_

 _And all it takes is one more step, and then I'm here!_

 _Just me behind my door!_

 _It isn't what I have, it's only what I have in store_

 _That matters now, the past can only fade!_

 _And everything I'll ever need is here_

 _This is how my world gets made_

 _They say times are hard for dreamers_

 _And who knows, maybe they are_

 _People seem stuck, or lost at sea!_

 _And I might be a dreamer_

 _But it's gotten me this far_

 _And that is far enough for me_

By the end of the song, Iris had loosened up a little. It probably had something to do with the increased amount of interested faces, Brielle miming pulling the corner of her own mouth up, or the teacher's stupidly large grin.

 _Look out my window there's a view, of other windows_

 _My own museum full of paintings I look through!_

 _Where everything is clear!_

 _It isn't where I am, it's only where I'll go from here_

 _That matters now_

 _And I am not afraid!_

 _As everything I'll ever need appears_

 _This is how my world gets made_

As soon as she was done singing Iris felt herself engulfed in a hug and the smell of a light flowery perfume.

"This is my best friend, guys," Brielle beamed, pointing to Iris. Sitting down together both girls turned their attention to Coach Elliott who welcomed Iris to the club.

"I know your performance last week didn't turn out exactly as we'd hoped," Everett began, looking at the kids who either looked away in embarrassment or anger. "But I don't think that should stop us from performing in public. The rest of the school just needs to get used to us."

"You mean get used to slushying us?" Celia asked, tilting her head to the side and staring at Everett.

"You didn't even get slushied," Brielle shot back, glaring at the cheerio.

"Well, it was close enough," Celia retorted, sending one cold look to the brunette. "I'm not waiting around for their aim to improve."

"I'm with Celia," Stella said, surprising the rest of the group. "I've only gotten slushied once and that was enough for me."

"Guys, come on," Dakota said, turning to the club. "We can't just give up because some idiots were upset we were having fun."

"Easy for you to say," Kalyani said, turning in her seat to face the blond jock. "You didn't get hit either. Besides, those _idiots_ are your friends, of course they're going to leave you alone."

"Still, I would take a slushy in the face every day if it meant getting to do something I love," Dakota replied, looking Kalyani in the eyes.

"You sure about that, Captain America?" Celia asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Have you even been slushied?" Kalyani added.

"No," Dakota admitted after a moment of pause. Both Celia and Kalyani turned triumphantly back to Coach Elliott. "But what was that thing in your song, Iris? Times are hard for dreamers? Just because times are hard that doesn't mean we should give up."

"Exactly!" Everett said, straining to keep looking optimistic. "That's why I've arranged for us to perform at Homecoming!"

Even Dakota's face froze at the news. Homecoming meant a lot of people. It meant not only the school would be watching, but anyone in town who wanted to come. It meant his parents would be there.

"You know, now that I think about it maybe performing in front of people isn't the best idea," Dakota back-pedalled, looking at Arcelia for support, but the brunette cheerio ignored him. "Maybe we should stick to something smaller?"

"What happened to not giving up?" Stella asked, turning to the blond. "Weren't you just saying we need to perform anyway?"

"Yes, but," Dakota seemed at a loss for words.

"This could be an amazing opportunity to show everyone how fun glee club is," Everett insisted, trying to find some enthusiasm in the kids. He didn't find much. "Besides, it'll be good for you guys to get used to performing in front of crowds. And it'll be great publicity, we need more members to compete at Sectionals.

"And yes, Hazel, we do need to compete," Everett shut Hazel down before she even had time to make her case. "We'll start preparing straight away. I have an assignment for you guys. I want all of you to find songs we could do at homecoming. They should be songs about home, or your past. Songs that make you feel like you're home."

With varying degrees of enthusiasm, the club brainstormed ideas for songs. All hoping that this performance would end better than the last one.

* * *

"Coach Elliott," Iris came up to the teacher as he was packing up his things and getting ready to head out. The tiny Asian girl looked him square in the eye, demanding his attention. "You need to do a musical."

"Oh, do you want to be in the musical?" Everett grinned, finally finding some enthusiasm in the kids.

"No," Iris said, dashing all of Everett's hopes. "Well, I don't not want to be in it. I'm just saying I'm not asking for -, because I would probably be in it, I do like them -, that's just not my primary goal here." Iris took a deep breath to ground herself, before looking back at the teacher. "What I'm saying is you should do a musical to get more people to join the Glee Club."

"You think that would work?" Everett sounded skeptical. "I can barely convince you guys to perform a single song at homecoming, I'm not sure I could put on an entire show."

"Everyone is just scared of getting slushied," Iris said simply. "But when we're doing the musical we can ban slushies from the auditorium. That way we can show everyone how awesome Glee is, without risking a slushie facial."

"That's actually kind of genius," Everett admitted, the idea taking root in his mind. "I wouldn't know what to put on though, I mean, McKinley doesn't have the best track record with putting on shows."

"Leave that to me," Iris smiled. "I've got just the thing."

* * *

"I got your text, what's up?" Emilia asked just as Brielle entered the classroom. Her heart was beating a little too fast after getting the text from Brielle about an emergency tutoring session. The last time she had gotten a text like that Brielle's parents had tried to set her up with some guy from their country club. "What's the emergency?"

"We're doing a musical!" Brielle beamed as she closed the door behind her.

"Why is that an emergency?" Emilia asked, a perplexed expression on her face. She realised that she shouldn't be all too surprised, Brielle had also sent her an emergency text over the new Jimmy Choo collection.

"Because we have to audition!" Brielle practically skipped over to Emilia and grabbed her hands. Emilia hadn't seen the other girl that excited since Beyonce performed at Coachella. "Don't ask why, just say yes. But it'll look great on your college application, and we can do it together and you'll get to dance, and sing, and be fabulous!"

"You're ridiculous," Emilia laughed in spite of herself. She wrapped her arms over Brielle's shoulders, pulling the shorter girl closer. "Aren't our people supposed to be stage workers?"

"That," Brielle leaned back and held up a finger. "Is a disgusting stereotype that does neither of our talents justice."

"So its true," Emilia added in, leaning forward to plant a quick peck on Brielle's lips. The other girl leaned forward when Emilia pulled back, extending their kiss.

"Come on," Brielle said softly, holding Emilia close. "You'd be perfect in it."

"You haven't even told me what musical they're doing," Emilia said, looking at Brielle's beautiful brown eyes. She had a feeling she would not be able to refuse if Brielle asked her to join again. "Or what part I should audition for."

"Well, she's _blonde_ , and beautiful, just like you," Brielle replied, a mischievous smile on her face. "She is very _popular_ , and just a little bit _wicked_."

"You're kidding?" Emilia's eyes went wide and she leaned away form Brielle, who grinned widely. "We're doing _Wicked_?"

* * *

"Dearest, darlingest Momsie and Popsicle," Emilia said, standing on the right side of the stage, facing the audience at an angle.

"My dear father," Kalyani said, mirroring Emilia's stance on the opposite end of the stage.

 **(Kalyani is bold,** _Emilia is in italics,_ ** _Both means both)_**

 ** _There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz_**

 **But of course, I'll care for Nessa**

 _But of course, I'll rise above it_

 ** _For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes_**

 ** _There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..._**

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe," Emilia sang her line, looking over her shoulder at Kalyani and taking the other girl in slowly.

"Blonde," Kalyani glanced quickly at Emilia before saying her line, getting a good laugh form the audience. Both girls sharply turned to face each other and walked towards each other with the beat.

 _What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?_

 **I felt the moment I laid eyes on you**

 _My pulse is rushing_

 **My head is reeling**

 _My face is flushing_

 ** _What is this feeling?_**

 ** _Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?_**

 ** _Yes. Loathing!_**

 ** _Unadulterated loathing!_**

 _For your face_

 **Your voice**

 _Your clothing!_

When Emilia had stormed up to Kalyani that day, Kalyani had not been expecting a duet proposal. A slap in the face maybe, a slushie definitely, but not a song request. Apparently it had something to do with their amazing hostile chemistry and their experiences over the weekend perfectly fitting a song Emilia wanted to audition for the musical with. Sharing a room with Emilia Delaney was not an experience Kalyani cared to repeat, but being on Emilia's bad side for refusing her was also not an experience she cared to repeat. So Kalyani accepted.

 ** _Let's just say—I loathe it all!_**

 ** _Every little trait however small_**

 ** _Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_**

 ** _With simple utter loathing!_**

 ** _There's a strange exhilaration_**

 ** _In such total detestation_**

 ** _It's so pure, so strong!_**

 ** _Though I do admit, it came on fast_**

 ** _Still I do believe that it can last_**

 ** _And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long_**

As the two girls turned away from each other a mob of cheerleaders and jocks that Emilia had recruited flocked around the blonde to sing to her. Kalyani still had no idea how the head cheerleader got all of them to join their number, but apparently that was the kind of pull Emilia had. Some of them fell to their knees around the blonde, others made a circle around her. All stared adoringly at her, and glared at Kalyani at appropriate times.

(Ordinary means the other students)

Dear Glinda, you are just too good!

How do you stand it, I don't think I could

She's a terror

She's a Tartar

We don't mean to show a bias but Glinda, you're a martyr!

 _Well, these things are sent to try us..._

After Emilia sang, her posse got to their feet and made a wall between the two girls. When Emilia walked forward they parted for her like the red sea and she walked back up to Kalyani.

Poor Glinda, forced to reside

With someone so disgusticified

We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!

We share your...

The other students danced around Emilia and Kalyani who circled each other as they sang. Despite their dislike for each other, both girls had to admit they sounded good. As the song neared an end, they were both fighting smiles.

 ** _What is this feeling_** Loathing!

 ** _So sudden and new?_** Unadulterated loathing!

 ** _I felt the moment_** For her face, her voice

 ** _I laid eyes on you_** Her clothing

 ** _My pulse is rushing_** Let's just say

 ** _My head is reeling_** We loathe it all!

 ** _Oh, what is this feeling?!_** Every little trait, however small

 ** _Does it have a name?_** Makes our very flesh

 ** _Yes..._** Begin to crawl

 ** _Ahhh_** Ahhh

 ** _Loathing!_** Loathing!

 ** _There's a strange exhilaration_** Loathing!

 ** _In such total detestation_** Loathing!

 ** _It's so pure, so strong!_** So strong!

 ** _Though I do admit, it came on fast_**

 ** _Still I do believe that it can last!_**

 ** _And I will be loathing!_** Loathing!

 ** _For forever, loathing_** Loathing!

 ** _Truly deeply, loathing you_** Loathing you!

 ** _My whole life long!_** Loathing, unadulterated loathing!

 **"** BOO!" Kalyani turned around and grabbed Emilia's shoulders at the end, but instead of jumping like she was supposed to the other girl lifted a hand.

"Don't try it," Emilia glared at Kalyani, but a smile was already spreading across her face. The auditorium burst into applause and the two girls on stage bowed and clapped for their backup dancers.

"That was amazing girls!" Everett leaned into the microphone. "You both want to be in the musical and Glee club, right?"

"No, I'm good with just Glee," Kalyani said, shaking her head.

"How about you?" Everett asked the blonde, who looked conflicted for a second. Emilia's plan had been to just do the musical, because of how good it would look good on her college application. She hadn't thought that she would be offered a spot in Glee Club too. She was about to say no, thinking of how the club had been slushied after their performance. Then she caught a glimpse of Brielle's face in the audience. The hope in her eyes.

"Sure," Emilia said, shrugging. "I'll do both."

Emilia didn't see the confused faces of the jocks and cheerleaders behind her, but she did see the bright smile on Brielle's face, and that was enough.

* * *

"Okay, so what's everyone doing for the assignment?" Brielle asked, sitting down with the other Glee kids for lunch. They had decided to eat lunch together to discuss songs they could do for homecoming, meaning Brielle and Iris' usual table was very crowded. Brielle felt almost lucky that Arcelia and Emilia had declined the invitation and were sitting at their usual table with the other jocks and cheerios.

"You should do 'My parents don't know I'm gay, even though everyone else knows'", Iris quipped from Brielle's right.

"By Panic! at the disco?" Brielle asked, laughing at her friend.

"By Panic! at the disco," Iris confirmed with a laugh. A few of the others laughed with them, while Stella looked a little confused. Brielle patted her hand and assured her it had been a joke.

"No, obviously that's not what I'm doing," Brielle looked at the other Glee clubbers. "I'm doing 'Stacey's mom' as a tribute to the ever-magnificent Jessica Phan A.K.A Iris' mom."

Iris rolled her eyes at her friend and stabbed a tater tot with her fork.

"For real though, what are you guys thinking?" Brielle turned to the rest of the club.

"Small town kid," Dakota said, shrugging.

"Malibu," Stella said, earning herself a few strange looks. "What? He said it was about the feeling of home, not the actual place."

"I'm already there," Winchester said, looking self-consciously away. "My dad was gone a lot when I was little, but I used to sing this song with my cousin and it always made me feel better."

"What about you, Katrina?" Dakota asked, turning everyone's attention to the freshman.

"Oh, I was just thinking I'd do 'the best day'," Katrina said, smiling and shrugging.

"Hm, didn't have you pegged as a Swiftie kind of girl," Brielle smiled.

"I'm not, it's just that one song," Katrina said. "It's pretty much exactly my childhood, so I figured why not."

"That's nice," Kalyani smiled at her. "By the way, Dakota, do you have a second?"

"Uhm, sure," Dakota said and followed her out of the cafeteria. He shrugged to Brielle when she gave him a quizzical look.

"There's a kid you should talk to if you want more people to join Glee," Kalyani said when they were out of the cafeteria. "He was totally digging it when we were singing the other day."

"Lots of people were digging it," Dakota said, ignoring Kalyani's raised eyebrow. "Why do you want that kid?"

"He doesn't look like he has friends," Kalyani replied. "So he'll be easy pickings. Just tell him about how he'll belong in Glee club."

"Why don't you tell him?" Dakota asked. "Why does it have to be me? Why can't you talk to him?"

"Because he'd know I just feel bad for him," Kalyani said. "Look, I wouldn't want to join a club that only wanted me to join because they pitied me, and I'm sure this kid won't either."

"Good point," Dakota agreed. "Okay, so how do I find this friendless kid?"

Kalyani explained what he looked like and started heading back to the cafeteria with Dakota when she tapped him on the shoulder and stopped.

"And maybe don't wear that," Kalyani tugged on Dakota's letterman jacket.

"Why not?" Dakota asked, figuring being asked by someone on the football team would make the invitation more appealing.

"Because people wearing those throw him in the dumpster every day."

* * *

"Hey, Bai?" Dakota said as he and Tobias were getting ready for football practice. They tended to get ready before everyone else, to be the first ones out. It usually meant that they were alone in the locker room for a while before the rest of the team got there. "I've been thinking about glee club again."

"Yeah?" Tobias said, taking in a deep breath and holding it. Dakota knew the taller boy already knew where this conversation was heading. It wasn't like he hadn't talked about it before.

"I really think you should join," Dakota said, turning fully to his friend. Tobias let out the breath he'd been holding and pulled his jersey over his head. "Its really fun-"

"Getting slushied is fun?"

"You heard about that," Dakota said, biting his lower lip.

"I saw it," Tobias corrected.

"Then you saw that _I_ didn't actually get hit," Dakota smiled, finding his footing again. "Look, I know that didn't look too good, but it's really fun and we need more guys. I think if we got more popular guys to join, glee club could be cool again. We could make Glee club cool again."

"Please don't say make Glee Club great again," Bai laughed at his friend and pulled his shoulder pads out of his locker. "I get that it's important to you, I just can't join."

* * *

Spotting Frank Foster was easier than Dakota has expected. Kalyani had told him to look for a kid with headphones who looked ready for a "teen boy" stockphoto photoshoot. Something about the graphic tee and hoodie made him look like the quintessential teenager. When Dakota got closer he realised to his disappointment that the other guy was taller than he was.

"Hey," Dakota said as he approached the brunet boy, giving him his best golden boy smile. At first Dakota didn't understand why the boy looked frightened when he approached, then he remembered Kalyani had mentioned something about the boy and dumpsters. So approaching him in the parking lot next to the dumpsters probably hadn't been Dakota's best idea. At least he had remembered to leave his letterman jacket behind. "I'm Dakota, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm Frank and I'm sorry, but I don't want to join your church," the other boy smiled meekly and hurried off towards the school entrance. The boy was surprisingly quick, but Dakota was determined.

"It's not about church," he reassured, catching up to the other boy again. "It's about Glee Club."

"Glee club?"

"Glee club," Dakota confirmed, smiling as they entered the school building. "I think you should audition for Glee club."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to join a club that holds hands and sings Kumbaya," Frank said, still trying to walk away from the blond.

"You don't have to sing Kumbaya," Dakota protested. "Or hold hands, unless you want to. Look, Glee needs more people, especially guys and it's all about community and stuff, it's a really good group of people."

"Then why me?" Frank asked, stopping to look at Dakota. Unfortunately Dakota hadn't anticipated that they would get that far, he had planned a detailed list of perks of joining the club. He hadn't figured out why this particular kid would be a good addition to the club. Saying that one of the girls in the club had seen him thrown in the dumpsters and wanted to help didn't feel like the right thing to say either. "You don't know me."

"Ask not what you can do for your Glee club," Dakota improvised. "But what your Glee club can do for you."

Frank had started walking down the hallway again, leaving Dakota to jog to keep up with him.

"I get that Glee club might not feel like it's your thing," Dakota said, falling into step beside the other boy. "But it's a lot of fun and it can totally make you see the other side of things."

Following the other boy Dakota threw an arm around him to keep him from running off. Getting to his locker Frank bent under Dakota's arm and opened the door to put his books inside. Dakota wasn't giving up, but kept going even when he could tell the other boy was trying his best to ignore him.

( _Dakota is in italics,_ **Tobias is bold,** Frank is underlined)

 _Right here, right now_

 _I put the offer out_

 _I don't want to chase you down_

 _I know you see it_

 _You run with me_

 _And I can cut you free_

 _Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in_

 _So trade that typical for something colorful_

 _And if it's crazy, live a little crazy_

 _You can play it sensible, a king of conventional_

 _Or you can risk it all and see_

Slamming Tobias' locker in the boys' locker room shut, he addressed the taller boy who yanked the door back open and threw his t-shirt in. Dakota congratulated himself on choosing a location where Tobias' couldn't just walk away from him without hearing him out first. Tobias didn't seem to be listening, but Dakota knew Bai couldn't turn a deaf ear to him. Jumping unto the bench in between the lockers Dakota tried to get more of Bai's attention by dancing.

 _Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play_

 _'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride_

 _It'll take you to the other side_

 _'Cause you can do like you do_

 _Or you can do like me_

 _Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key_

 _Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly_

 _It'll take you to the other side_

Turning to Dakota and shoving Dakota's shoulder pads into his arms and slamming his own locker shut, Tobias turned towards the door. Dakota jumped down off the bench, to hear the other boy out.

 **Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in**

 **Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen**

 **So thanks, but no**

 **I think I'm good to go**

 **'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in**

After getting everything from his locker Frank tried to escape Dakota again by walking quickly off towards his next class. Unfortunately for him, the blond wasn't about to give up that easily.

Now I admire you, and that whole show you do

You're onto something, really it's something

But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells

I'll have to leave that up to you

Before leaving the locker room Bai turned back to Dakota who was still putting his shoulder pads on. Walking back towards the shorter boy Tobias looked even taller than usual. Dakota supposed it had something to do with the enormous hard plastic shoulder pads he was wearing. At one point Tobias imitated Dakota's dance, with exaggerated jazz hands. Dakota had to admit he might have looked silly doing that same thing on the bench.

 **Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play**

 **'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride**

 **I don't need to see the other side**

 **So go and do like you do**

 **I'm good to do like me**

 **Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key**

 **Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine**

 **I don't need to see the other side**

As Tobias turned to leave yet again, he was stopped in his tracks by Dakota. The blond was leaning against the lockers in a faux-casual manner. With his arms crossed over his chest, he pushed slowly off the lockers and stepped closer to the other boy.

 _Now is this really how you like to spend your days?_

 _Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays_

 **If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town**

 **Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns**

 _But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little_

 _Just let me give you the freedom to dream_

 _And it'll wake you up and cure your aching_

 _Take your walls and start 'em breaking_

 _Now that's a deal that seems worth taking_

 _But I guess I'll leave that up to you_

Dakota let the last line hang in the air between him and the other boy, waiting for him to take the bait. Facing the other boy head-on and waiting for a reply Dakota saw the conflicting feelings in the taller boy's eyes. Dakota felt a triumphant grin spread on his own face when he saw curiosity get the better of Frank.

Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly

So what percentage of the show would I be taking?

 _Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action_

 _I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen_

I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine

 _Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime_

Fifteen

 _I'd do eight_

Twelve

 _Maybe nine_

Ten

Later that day Frank and Dakota found themselves in the auditorium, dancing on the benches. Dakota had made up some simple choreography for Frank's audition. Dakota caught sight of Kalyani giving him a double thumbs-up when he walked in with Frank trailing behind him.

 _Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play_

 _'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride_

 _To the other side_

 _So if you do like I do_

 _So if you do like me_

 _Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key_

 _Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly_

 _We're going to the other side_

 _So if you do like I do_

 _(To the other side)_

 _So if you do like me_

 _(We're going to the other side)_

 _'Cause if we do we're going to the other side_

 _We're going to the other side_

"Great job, guys!" Everett said, applauding with the rest of the auditorium. "Welcome to the other side, Frank!"

No one in the club noticed that Tobias had been standing in the back of the auditorium watching the whole thing.

* * *

Iris was heading back into the auditorium to get the bag she had left there, when she heard someone singing. She closed the door behind her, trying her best not to disturb the singer. The girl was sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage, her back to the audience. She was wearing a beanie inside, so Iris didn't need to go any closer to know it was Katrina.

Mom, please tell me what to do,

I'm so disappointed in you

You said those words that made me cry,

And you always wondered why

Why I sing my lullaby

Iris' chest felt hollow listening to Katrina singing. She felt like she was intruding on a very personal moment, but she couldn't look away. The vulnerability was captivating.

Mom, please hurry home to me,

I waited up so patiently

You sit down and you start to cry,

But you never ask me why

Why I sing my lullaby

Why I sing my lullaby

Was it my fault they lead you in the wrong direction?

Was it my fault they didn't show you any affection?

I show you when I start to cry

Still you always wonder why

Why I sing my lullaby

Iris didn't know the song, but it wasn't Taylor Swift, that was for sure. Katrina cut a lonely figure on the large stage. She looked very young and fragile, even from behind.

Mom, why love me if you're cold

You'll just get bitter then grow old

Ask me when I start to weep

Then I'll tell you in my sleep

Why I sing my lullaby

Why I sing my lullaby

Why I sing my lullaby

Why I sing my lullaby

Why I sing my lullaby

Why I sing my lullaby

Before Katrina finished the song, Iris rushed to grab her bag from one of the seats, trying her best not to disturb the other girl. She didn't feel the need to have a conversation about eavesdropping on someone's intimate singing sessions. As Katrina's song came to an end, Iris slipped out of the auditorium, unheard.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that! So what did you think of the chapter? What did you think of that way of showing who is singing? Let me know in a review!**


	8. When the stars go blue part 2

**AN: So this chapter is a little shorter, but I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Emilia's Wednesday was going very well up until third period when the quarterback of the football team decided to make an appearance.

"So, Delaney," Todd Cameron sidled up to her and leaned against the locker next to hers. Todd had the kind of face where you couldn't decide if he was attractive or very punchable, or both. Being a lesbian Emilia had decided his face was just punchable. "I hear you've joined the Nude Erections."

"So?" Emilia said coldly. She had been turning Todd down since middle school, but somehow he didn't seem to take the hint. He hadn't even stopped when she was dating Tobias, but Bai had been pretty good at showing up at the right time to throw an arm around Emilia and stare intimidatingly at Todd. It had been a great perk of dating the only Freshman who was over six feet tall. Tobias showing up usually sent Todd retreating within two minutes. Emilia doubted Brielle would have the same effect.

"So, you need something cool to hold onto your popularity," Todd grinned in that intolerably slick way of his. He was one of this boys Emilia couldn't understand that straight girls found attractive. Sure, his jaw was chiseled and he was tall, but he also looked like he was made of plastic. "I'm here to offer my services."

"And I'm here to politely decline," Emilia replied, not very politely. She closed her locker and walked away before Todd could find another way to try to ask her out.

* * *

"Where you going, short stuff?" A deep voice rang out behind Iris. She froze instinctively as another boy appeared in front of her. She could feel the first one breathing down her neck. The second boy held a slushy in his hand and Iris didn't doubt that the one behind her had a matching one. "I said, where are you going?"

"Glee club," Iris stuttered, simultaneously dreading what was to come and wanting to get it over with. The two boys laughed cruelly and the one behind her pushed her shoulder. The one in front of her pushed her back to the first one who grabbed the front of her thin sweater and forced her back against a locker. Iris recognised the one who had grabbed her as Abel, but the other guy was probably new. Maybe it was an initiation. Congratulations, you are officially on the football team after slushying your first nerd.

"You hear that, Kyle?" Abel said, stepping closer to Iris. "Little Cho Chang is going to sing about how hard it was to escape North Korea."

"First of all, I'm not Korean," Iris snapped back, immediately regretting it when Abel shoved her against the locker. She bit back her whimper and looked down. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

"I don't care," Abel replied, smiling coldly. "I think it's time we show Miss Ramen Noodles who makes the rules around here."

"Is that you, Abel?" A deep voice cut in and stopped Abel in his tracks just as he was about to throw his green slushy in Iris' face. Looking up, Iris found Tobias Blake standing behind Abel. With his arms crossed over his chest and looking down at Abel he looked every bit a vigilante. If Iris wasn't so sure that he'd only come to her rescue to slushy her himself, she would've been relieved. "I thought you just did what Todd was too lazy to do himself?"

"Back off, Bai," Abel said, turning away from Iris to look at the taller boy. If he would just loosen his grip on her shirt Iris was sure she could run off. Of course she also knew that the boys could catch her easily. "I'm just showing the new kid how things work around here."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Bai said. Even though he seemed to be helping her, Iris couldn't help but cringe. That was probably the reason he never seemed to throw verbal insults at anyone.

"Really, Blake?" Abel said, and Iris didn't need to see his face to know how incredulous he looked. Tobias on the other hand, was able to keep a straight face. Iris figured he either didn't realise how cliché his line was, or he had known going in and was deciding to ignore it. "What do you care anyway? Don't tell me you've joined the rainbow brigade?"

"So what if I have?" Tobias said, stunning the other three. This either had to be some elaborate prank, or the jock had lost his mind. She saw a brief flicker of something cross Tobias' face, but he stepped closer to Abel, keeping eye-contact. "Are you going to do something about it?"

Iris held her breath as the seconds passed. Neither Abel nor Tobias blinked, they just stared at each other. Iris and Kyle looked back and forth between them waiting for one of them to budge. Iris' heart was in her throat, she couldn't honestly say which of them terrified her more.

"Come on, Kyle, let's go," To Iris' surprise Abel let go of her sweater and stalked off with the new kid in tow. They kept looking over their shoulders at Iris and Tobias, who put a hand on her back and guided her away. He was surprisingly gentle, which only made Iris more confused.

"What way is the choir room?" Tobias said softly to her, probably so the other boys wouldn't hear. Iris hesitantly told him and he dropped his hand from her back.

"You're coming?"

Tobias glanced over his shoulder, set his jaw and nodded. Iris didn't know if she should be grateful, confused or terrified.

* * *

"Hey, Dakota," Brielle sat down next to the blond boy in the choir room. Without thinking he accepted the sheet music she handed to him, glancing down to read the title. Most of the other members were either sitting around them or on their way into the room. "I was wondering if you'd want to sing this with me at Homecoming? I think we'd sound really good together."

"Oh, thanks, Brielle," Dakota smiled, thrilled to find he wasn't the only one who cared about Glee Club. He had persuaded his parents not to come to homecoming, saying they shouldn't need to close the store just to come to one silly school dance. He had also told them that football was having extra practices because of all the new guys on the team, to cover for all the time he spent in Glee rehearsal. He was feeling pretty good about himself. "Sure."

"Great!" When Brielle turned in her seat to face the front again she saw something she had never expected to see. Iris was walking in, which wasn't unusual, but trailing behind her was a very tall boy in a letterman jacket. Usually when boys in letterman jackets walked behind Iris they had slushies in their hands, ready to throw. She had seen Tobias Blake throw more kids in dumpsters than she could count, and he had probably slushied more students than anyone else at McKinley. He had probably slept with more cheerios than anyone else at McKinley too, but somehow that thought was more uncomfortable for Brielle.

"Blake, are you lost?" Arcelia called out to the tall boy. "The meeting for half-giraffe people is down the hall."

"Yeah, Bai," Emilia added. "Why are you here?"

"He's joining Glee club!" Dakota said before Tobias could answer. Iris had already sat down next to Brielle in the only free seat, leaving him to awkwardly grab a chair from the back of the room before sitting down next to Dakota. "Right?"

"Uhm, yeah, I guess," Tobias answered, glancing over at Kalyani who very obviously looked away. "If that's okay?"

"The more the merrier," Everett said, smiling at Tobias, who returned the smile sheepishly. "We need to work on our set for homecoming though, so we don't really have time for an audition."

"That's fine by me," Tobias replied, realising that he might not have a way out of that situation. Handing out sheet music to the club, Everett didn't notice Frank leaning as far away from Tobias as he could without falling out of his chair, and the dirty looks Kalyani occasionally sent in the new member's direction. Even if he had noticed he would have done his best to ignore it. He really needed more members.

* * *

"Kalyani, can I talk to you?" Tobias caught up to Kalyani as she hurried out of rehearsal. She didn't look at him and kept walking. In desperation Tobias stepped in front of her to block her path.

"What?" Kalyani demanded, crossing her arms and looking up at him. Seeing her annoyance Tobias immediately regretted his aggressive move.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he tried, hoping to soften her. It didn't work.

"Then talk," Kalyani replied, still looking up at him impatiently.

"I just, I feel bad," Tobias said, biting his lower lip and looking down at Kalyani.

"Is that new for you?" Kalyani said, raising her eyebrows at him. "Feeling things?"

"Look, I'm trying to apologise," Tobias replied, harsher than he had meant to.

"Well, I'm not the one you should be apologising to," Kalyani said. "It's Frank you should talk to, he's the one you've been throwing in the dumpster." Tobias' face was blank. "You didn't even know that was his name, did you?"

Tobias looked away in shame, confirming Kalyani's suspicion.

"I helped Iris," Tobias insisted. "The guys on the football team were going to slushy her, and I-"

"Oh, you do one nice thing and all of a sudden you're the BFG?" Kalyani snapped back, and waited a moment to see if he would reply. When he didn't she shook her head and licked her lips. "You stopped one person getting slushied. How many people have you thrown slushies at?"

Before Tobias could answer she shouldered past him and headed to her locker. Behind her Tobias watched her go.

* * *

"Look behind you, but be discreet," Arcelia whispered in Emilia's ear as she caught up with her and grabbed her arm. Emilia strolled over to the lockers and leaned against one, turning towards Arcelia and looking to her right. At first she didn't see what she was supposed to be looking for, but then she spotted Stella who gently tapped Tobias' shoulder. They were too far away to hear what the two were saying, but from the way Stella looked up at Tobias Emilia figured she had probably asked him something. "I told her to ask him to homecoming."

"Why?" Emilia asked, turning back to her friend. Arcelia was wiggling her eyebrows and smiling devilishly. Tobias was glancing over his shoulder in Emilia and Arcelia's direction, and Emilia couldn't help but turn to look further down the hall where Kalyani was just turning the corner. When she looked back Tobias turned back to Stella with a smile and nodded.

"Because I wanted to see what she would do," Arcelia said, looking over at the blonde cheerleader and the tall jock. "British Invasion over there has clearly never spread her legs for anyone, so I figured I would see how much it would take."

"So you what? Just said 'Hey, Tobias has a dick, sleep with him?'"

"No," Arcelia scoffed and moved to lean against the locker next to Emilia. "I just planted the idea that she's very unsexy and should get laid. Then she came to me, asking for advice. It was sort of endearing."

"You're wicked," Emilia smiled at her friend and shook her head. "You should really consider joining the musical, you'd be a natural wicked witch."

"No thanks, green's not really my color," Arcelia shrugged and walked away. Glancing over her shoulder at Tobias and Stella who seemed to be exchanging numbers, Emilia headed towards the exit.

On her way out Emilia walked past Brielle and was about to talk to her, but changed her mind. Brielle was talking with Iris, and even though Emilia was pretty sure she had been seen, Brielle pretended not to notice her. Keeping her head high Emilia pushed through the doors of McKinley and headed towards her car.

Just as she exited the school building she spotted Dakota talking to two other jocks. It seemed weird to her that Abel would still be at school, but she didn't think anything of. Not until she spotted the slushie he had in his hand, not until he threw it in Dakota's face. The new kid was shorter than Dakota, probably not much taller than she was, but he seemed strong as he wrapped his arms around Dakota's chest. Dakota was probably too shocked to resist, because Abel and the new kid easily lifted him up and threw him into the dumpster.

"That's what you get for joining homo explosion, Vasko!" Abel mocked loudly enough for Emilia to hear, as he slammed his fist against the dumpster. Giving the shorter jock a high-five Abel turned away from the dumpster and headed towards the parking lot. Emilia stood frozen on the steps.

* * *

""Hey, Todd," Emilia said to the tall boy as she slid up next to him by his locker. He seemed pleasantly surprised to find her there and smiled the intolerable smile he thought was charming. "I've been thinking, and I think you're right. We should go to homecoming together."

"Finally came to your senses, huh, Delaney?" Todd said, closing his locker and turning to Emilia.

"Yes," Emilia replied, smiling her sweetest smile. "So you can pick me up at 7."

"Great," Todd smiled. "Wear something sexy."

He winked at her before leaving. Emilia felt like throwing up in her mouth a little bit.

"What was that?" Brielle was suddenly next to Emilia, with a furrowed brow and shining eyes.

"Nothing," Emilia said, looking away and shrugging. "I was just checking with Todd if we had homework in English."

"Don't lie to me," Brielle said, anger edging into her voice. "You asked him out to Homecoming. Why would you do that?"

Without answering Emilia grabbed Brielle's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Look," Emilia said, closing the door and turning back to Brielle. "I need to keep up appearances here. If I don't have a date to homecoming, people will start to suspect something."

"Like what? That you're single? That you don't want to date?" Brielle snapped. "No one is going to think you're a lesbian just because you're going stag to homecoming."

"It's not just that," Emilia insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I joined Glee club for you, I need something to stay popular."

"And Todd Cameron is that something?"

"Yes," Emilia replied. "He's captain of the football team, he's apparently handsome and he's popular."

"And he's a guy."

"And he's a guy, yes," Emilia snapped back. "I know you're okay with being the school laughing stock, but I'm not, okay? I'm not ready to come out yet."

"That's not what this is about!" Brielle hissed. Brielle's eyes were looking even wetter than when she had first walked up to Emilia, and it was taking a lot for Emilia to not step closer to Brielle and wrap her arms around her. "You don't have to go with me to homecoming, but you're my girlfriend, I don't want you to go to homecoming with someone else."

"But it doesn't mean anything!" Emilia said, more loudly than intended. "It's just one stupid date with a stupid guy to keep everyone from getting suspicious."

"Were you going to tell me?" Brielle asked, stepping closer to the blonde.

"What?"

"If it meant nothing, were you going to tell me?" Brielle asked, cold anger plain on her face. Emilia knew her face had already told Brielle the answer, but she did her best to keep her face blank.

"You're being ridiculous," Emilia said, but looked away. Brielle nodded and shouldered past Emilia and out the door.

* * *

Later that day in Glee club Emilia leaned against the piano while Jackson played the opening chords. Brielle sat in the first row with her arms and legs crossed, looking huffy already.

 _ **Emilia:**_

 _Every single day I walk down the street_

 _I hear people say 'baby's so sweet'_

 _Ever since puberty_

 _Everybody stares at me_

 _Boys, girls, I can't help it baby_

 _So be kind_

 _And don't lose your mind_

 _Just remember that I'm your baby_

 _Take me for what I am_

 _Who I was meant to be_

 _And if you give a damn_

 _Take me, baby_

 _Or leave me_

 _Take me baby or leave me_

Ruffling Jackson's hair as she walked away from the piano and over to the rows of seats, Emilia strategically avoided looking at Brielle. Instead she sang to each of the other members in turn. At one point she grabbed Tobias and Kalyani by the shoulders and pulled them closer to herself. Kalyani rolled her eyes and looked away from Tobias, who looked hopeful, then disappointed. Releasing them Emilia moved over to Dakota who sat tapping his foot and smiling, and grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand, tracing a finger along his jaw with the other.

 _A tiger in a cage can never see the sun_

 _This diva needs her stage baby let's have fun_

 _You are the one I choose_

 _Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

 _You love the limelight too now baby_

 _So be mine_

 _And don't waste my time_

 _Crying oh honey bear are you still my my my baby_

 _Take me for what I am_

 _Who I was meant to be_

 _And if you give a damn_

 _Take me baby or leave me_

As Emilia worked her way from member to member, stopping flirt with each of them, Brielle was making a point of not looking at her. Instead she pretended to find the tiles on the floor to be very interesting. When Emilia made her way to the front again and sat down sideways in a chair that stood next to the piano, Brielle found she had to look back at the cheerio. Emilia was leaning back over the edge of the chair, making eye contact with Brielle for the first time in the number.

 _No way_

 _Can I be what I'm not_

 _But hey_

 _Don't you want your girl hot?_

 _Don't fight_

 _Don't lose you head_

 _Cause every night who's in your bed_

 _Who?_

 _Who's in your bed_

 _Kiss pookie_

Brielle finally couldn't sit still anymore and stood up to join Emilia. The blond looked surprised, but Brielle didn't care. If Emilia thought she could sing _Take me or leave me_ as a solo she had another thing coming. Emilia sat up in her chair as Brielle came over, and Brielle decided to take advantage of it and circled the other girl, grabbing hold of her shoulders to keep her in the chair.

 ** _Brielle:_**

 _It won't work_

 _I look before I leap_

 _I love margins and discipline_

 _I make lists in my sleep baby_

 _What's my sin?_

 _Never quit I follow through_

 _I hate mess but I love you_

 _What to do with my impromptu baby_

 _So be wise_

 _Cause this girl satisfies_

 _You got a prize so don't compromise_

 _You're one lucky baby_

 _Take me for what I am_

 _Who I was meant to be_

 _And if you give a damn_

 _Take me baby or leave me_

 ** _Emilia:_**

 _Control freak_

 _Snob yet over attentive_

 _Lovable droll geek_

 _Anal retentive_

Emilia wrenched free of Brielle grip and shoot up from her chair. They grabbed a side of the chair each and sang directly to each other. They didn't see Everett look over at Iris, who nodded with a smile.

 ** _Both:_**

 _That's it_

 _The straw that breaks my back_

 _I quit_

 ** _Brielle:_**

 _Unless you take it back_

 ** _Emilia:_**

 _Women, what is it about them?_

 ** _Both:_**

 _Can't live_

 _With them or without them_

They both let go of the chair circled each other instead. They ended very close together, singing right in each other's faces.

 _Take me for what I am_

 _Who I was meant to be (who I was meant to be)_

 _And if you give a damn (and if you give a damn)_

 _Take me baby (oh take me, baby)_

 _Or leave me (take me or leave me)_

 _Take me, baby_

 _Or leave me_

 _Guess I'm leaving_

 _I'm gone_

After saying the last two lines in unison the two girls turned sharply and took a few steps away from each other. No one in the choir room said or did anything for a few seconds, feeling the tension in the room. Then the tension burst with applause and laughter.

"That was amazing, girls, well done!" Everett said, completely oblivious to the tension between the singers. "You're auditioning for the musical too, Brielle, right?"

"Yes," Brielle smiled, glancing over at Emilia. "I am."

"Awesome," Everett nodded. Brielle was about to turn to say something to Emilia, but the blonde had already sat down in her seat.


	9. When the stars go blue part 3

**AN: So here's the third part of the third chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it and leave me a review! I so appreciate you guys for reading this story, I love sharing it with you. There are a few surprise appearances by alumni in this chapter, let me know in a review if you found them all (they're kind of subtle). And let me know who you guys ships (especially crackships, that would be fun!)**

 **Song list:**

 **Made in the USA - Demi Lovato**

 **When the Stars go blue - Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Franklin T. Foster Sr. and Franklin T. Foster Jr. walking through Foster's hotel in Lima was a common, yet unendingly fascinating sight. Where Franklin Sr. strutted around like he owned the place, which he did, Franklin "Frank" Jr. acted more like a bellboy than the heir apparent. Franklin was confidently giving orders as he walked by his employees, while his son dragged his feet and looked apologetic.

"Now, Frank," Franklin looked over his shoulder at his son and beckoned him to catch up. Even while talking to Frank, Franklin kept giving orders by snapping and pointing, and he never let his "movie star"-smile leave his face. "I'm going to need you to keep the Hastings-twins happy. If they're happy they'll tell their father that all the kids enjoyed homecoming here, and that means he'll want to host more events here. Events that'll bring in happy guests, and what do we say, Frank?"

"Happy guests foster a happy hotel, a happy hotel fosters happy Fosters," Frank recited, earning himself a pat on the back from his father.

"That's my boy," Franklin smiled a smaller, less bright smile just for Frank. Then he quickly shifted back into business-mode. "So you will entertain Savannah and Reuben, and I will take care of their father. That means, son, that whatever Reuben or Savannah want, they get, understand?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts," Franklin grabbed his son by the shoulders and stopped walking. Frank found he couldn't avoid meeting his father's eyes and shoved his hands further into the pockets of his hoodie instead. "If Savannah, or Reuben, wants something from the regular menu instead of the snacks, you will get them what they want. If Savannah wants to dance, you will-"

"But, dad, I don't dance," Frank tried to protest, but was stopped by his father raising a finger.

"You will do whatever it takes to keep them happy," Franklin gently repeated, but Frank got the feeling he didn't have any say in the matter. Franklin picked a single hair off Frank's shoulder and straightened the shoulders of his hoodie. "So if Savannah wants to dance, you will dance."

With that Franklin T. Foster Sr. and his son resumed their inspection of the hotel.

"Look, Simba," Jessica Phan put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and reaching out her other arm, dramatically surveyed the hotel lobby. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Mom, stop fooling around-" Iris hissed to her mother, trying to get back to placing the itinerary for the night on one of the many tables set up in the hotel lobby. The hotel always looked for some extra hands when hosting bigger events, and after years of accompanying her mother and correcting everything her mother did, Iris had become one of the first people to be called.

"One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king," Jessica clutched her daughter to her breast and wheezed out the line. Iris couldn't help but laugh at her mother's antics, but quickly stifled her own laughter and put on a strict face as she wrenched herself free from her mother's grasp.

"Mom, we don't have time for you to quote the entire movie," Iris chastised Jessica and went back to placing itineraries. Jessica rolled her eyes, but continued placing the cards on the other side of the table. Iris noted that she would need to go back over those when her mother was done.

"If Chloe is going to watch it four times a day for another month," Jessica turned to Iris. "I'll be ready to play every single part in that musical without any rehearsal."

Jessica dramatically lifted the macaron stand while chanting the opening to "The Circle of Life" to demonstrate.

"Put the macarons down, Mom!" Iris hissed and grabbed the macarons from out of her mother's hands. "They're not for you!"

"But they're delicious," the maid smiled at her daughter and popped a macaron in her mouth. Iris rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that the macarons did look tempting. She promised herself she could have as many as she wanted when the actual dance began. "Speaking of musicals, how is Wicked?"

"Wicked is a process," Iris sighed, arranging the itineraries more aggressively.

"Okay," Jessica said, nodding to herself.

"We're just having some trouble casting it," Iris elaborated as she placed the last of her cards. "We know who we want for Elphaba and Glinda, but the guys just aren't stepping up. Coach Elliott and I have been asking the guys in Glee to join, but none of them want to play Fiyero."

"Cute guy with the tight pants?"

"Yes, the cute guy with the tight pants," Iris nodded, glad her mother remembered. "That needs to be an inch to the left." Iris corrected the placement of the macarons after stepping back to get a better look at the table. "And it's not like we can do it without the male lead."

Waving Jessica's hands away Iris took over her mother's side of the table.

"And you can't do it?"

"Do what?"

"Play the cute guy with the tight pants?"

"You're kidding? No!" Iris stopped working to stare at Jessica, who shrugged and made a face. "I can't play Fiyero! I'm a girl, and I don't think McKinley is ready for a musical led exclusively by lesbian characters. If it were I would've suggested Heathers."

"The one with Mean Power Puff Girls?"

"Yes," Iris confirmed. "Besides, I'm directing, that's enough work."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Jessica said. "What about that cute cheerleading coach? He's directing with you, right?"

"Yes, but he can't be in it, that's creepy," Iris replied. "Fiyero makes out with both Elphaba and Glinda. Pretty sure a teacher kissing students breaks about a million school regulations. Especially if they cast themselves in a show to do it."

"Okay, fine, I see your point," Jessica admitted. "I wouldn't sweat it though. If you just chill for a minute, I think you'll find someone to play the cute guy with the tight pants."

"I hope you're right," Iris sighed, and headed to the next table.

* * *

"Wow, this looks amazing!" A petite brunette exclaimed as she strolled into the ballroom at Foster's hotel and resort in Lima with two exceptionally well-dressed men in tow. The room was usually reserved for conferences and weddings, and the grand room was usually rather plainly decorated to be easily transformed for events. For McKinley High's Homecoming dance the room was decorated with red banners, with tables with refreshments lining the sides and a stage at the back of the room. Everything was quite pristine and surprisingly beautiful for a school dance. It was clear someone wanted to make an impression.

"Oh, looks like the show is about to start," the man with perfectly coiffed hair said, looking excitedly towards the stage. The short woman wrapped her arm around his and he grabbed the other man's hand as they hurried over to the stage.

The glee girls stood on stage in two lines, one in front of the other. The guys in the club stood near the front of the stage to show their support, but everyone else in the hotel ballroom looked uninterested. A blonde in the first line nodded to the band before turning quickly and starting the song. She confidently grabbed the microphone and smiled to the crowd.

 _Stella:_

 _Our love runs deep like a chevy_

 _If you fall I'll fall with you baby_

 _'Cause that's the way we like to do it_

 _That's the way we like_

Brielle strutted over to Stella and sang into the microphone to her left. The two girls shared a smile when they first sang together before they were joined by Arcelia and Emilia who twirled over to the microphones beside Stella and Brielle. Brielle did her best to keep her smile plastered on her face even when Emilia came up beside her.

 _Brielle:_

 _You run around open doors like a gentleman_

 _Tell me girl every day you're my everything_

 _Stella and Brielle:_

 _'Cause that's the way you like to do it_

 _That's the way you like_

 _Arcelia and Emilia:_

 _Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine_

 _Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time_

 _Just you and I, just you and I_

 _Woah, woah_

"Dance with me," Savannah held her hand out to Frank, looking expectantly at him. Frank looked over at the other guys in glee club for help, but the four of them seemed preoccupied with watching the girls perform.

"Uhm, I don't really dance," Frank mumbled, looking around for another excuse to avoid the brunette. She had been demanding his attention since the minute she got to the hotel, but he had avoided being alone with her by dragging her brother around with them and always trying to find new things to see or do. Unfortunately he was running out of sights and activities and the music had just started. "I don't think you want to dance with me."

"Oh, I do," Savannah grinned at him with too many teeth and much too close. Frank's heartbeat sped up and he could feel sweat gathering on his forehead. Savannah was standing awfully close and her floral perfume polluted the air.

"I'm just going to get some drinks first," Frank excused himself and scurried away.

"He's so cute," Savannah turned to her brother who shrugged.

 _Stella, Brielle, Arcelia and Emilia:_

 _No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know_

 _I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way_

 _No matter what the people say,_

 _I know that we'll never break_

 _'Cause our love was made, made in the USA_

 _Made in the USA, yeah_

 _Iris:_

 _You always reading my mind like a letter_

 _When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater_

 _Katrina:_

 _'Cause that's the way we like to do it_

 _That's the way we like_

A crowd had gathered around the stage and more people seemed to be paying attention. A blonde man with large lips was mouthing the words and rolling his body next to a laughing African American woman in a purple dress. A boy in a leather jacket was watching a younger boy who was looking at the ground and bobbing his head to the beat.

 _Hazel:_

 _And never ever let the world get the best of you_

 _Kalyani:_

 _Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you_

 _Hazel and Kalyani:_

 _'Cause that's the way I like to do it_

 _That's the way I like_

 _We touch down on the east coast_

 _Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights_

 _You and I, you and I_

 _Woah woah_

For their verses Iris, Katrina, Hazel and Kalyani repeated the choreography the other four girls had done, replacing the first girls as they get ready to sing their parts. For the second chorus the girls paired up to share the microphones.

 _All girls:_

 _No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know_

 _I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way_

 _No matter what the people say,_

 _I know that we'll never break_

 _'Cause our love was made, made in the USA_

 _Stella:_

 _'Cause baby I'll break the bullet_

 _And take the blow for love_

 _Katrina:_

 _Woah, our love was made in the USA_

 _Emilia:_

 _Made in the USA,_

 _Arcelia and Iris:_

 _Made in the USA_

Bobbing his head along with the beat and smiling, Dakota turned to share his enthusiasm with Tobias when he saw Todd standing off to the side and whispering something to Abel. Abel grinned and nodded, gesturing for one of the new guys on the football team to come over. Dakota kept forgetting the guy's name, but he had done well at the try-outs and had been at Abel's heels ever since. When the new kid made it over to them Abel whispered something to him and the new kid nodded like a bubble headed president. The new guy asked Todd something and Todd pointed in Dakota's direction with his chin. Abel looked over at Dakota as well and grinned. Dakota felt an unsettled feeling in his stomach and turned back to watch the girls, looking less at ease than before.

 _All girls:_

 _No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know_

 _I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way_

 _No matter what the people say,_

 _I know that we'll never break_

 _'Cause our love was made, made in the USA_

 _Made in the USA, yeah_

 _Made in the U.S._

 _Made in the U.S._

 _Made in the U.S.A._

* * *

Katrina was pretty good at getting things no one else knew how to get. In her group of friends she was the go-to girl for getting your hands on anything that might require some sneaking around or possibly unlawful behaviour. Even though she had only been at McKinley for about a month she had already snuck into three different teachers' offices to steal a look at tests before they were given. She had yet to be caught. So when her friends decided to ditch the dance and grab some liquor from the hotel before they left, Katrina was the obvious choice for thief.

Her plan was working out smoothly, she had managed to slip past the staff and got to the kitchen without anyone noticing anything suspicious. She was grateful she had picked out a loose t-shirt dress to wear, so it wouldn't be too obvious when she walked out with a bottle pressed between her thighs. Having finally gotten to the kitchen Katrina looked around trying to find the bottles of alcohol, but even after trying four fridges she still hadn't found anything stronger than pear punch.

"Are you looking for something?" Katrina jumped at the sound and turned to find a boy sitting on the floor next to the door. Katrina wondered how she had missed him when she walked in and looked around, but he was hidden well between the door and the trashcan. It took her a second to recognise him as one of the new guys in glee club. He was the quiet one who had auditioned with Dakota.

"What are you doing here?" Katrina asked, trying to come up with a good cover for herself. He had obviously seen her looking through all the fridges, so saying she was looking the bathroom probably wasn't the most believable story.

"Oh, uhm, I'm hiding," Frank said, awkwardly getting up from behind the trashcan and walking over to Katrina. "Savannah Hastings wants to dance with me."

"Gotcha," Katrina nodded. She might not have been at McKinley very long, but she already knew the Hastings twins were to be avoided at all costs.

"Were you looking for something?" Frank asked, gesturing towards the fridges. He looked very different outside of school. She hadn't really taken notice of him before, but even she could tell he was out of his comfort zone in his nice shirt and tie. He looked very different from the guys she hung out with, who had all decided that shirts and ties were too much for homecoming.

"Maybe," Katrina said, looking Frank up and down. He didn't really seem like he would rat her out, but he also didn't seem like he was the under-age drinking type. "Maybe not. What's it to you?"

"I just thought I could help you find it," Frank shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm probably going to stay here for a while anyway."

"Okay," Katrina said, giving Frank one long look. "I was looking for booze."

"Oh," Frank's eyebrows shot up and his face went blank for a second. Katrina braced herself for a lecture. "We keep all the alcohol by itself."

Without explaining further he went into an adjoining room, unlocking a door behind Katrina. Katrina half-expected him to return with the police, but Frank returned alone a few minutes later with a bottle in his hand.

"I don't think they'll notice if this goes missing," he handed her the bottle, and she took it.

"Thank you," she said, and he looked away and shrugged again. They stood in silence for a few moments, Katrina noticed how Frank avoided eye-contact with her and how he leaned back and forth on his feet a little bit. "You wanna come with us?"

"I don't think I can," Frank scrunched up his face. "I should probably get back out there, or my dad will have my head."

"Okay, well, I'll see you in glee club," Katrina shot him a quick smile before turning around to put the bottle between her legs. When she turned back around he looked utterly scandalised. She couldn't help but laugh, which relaxed him. "It's just in case people see me. It doesn't look so obvious."

"Oh, right," Frank said, smiling crookedly. "Well, uhm, after you."

He held the door open for her and followed her out of the kitchen. Even knowing she had a bottle pressed between her thighs, he couldn't tell anything was up from her walk.

* * *

"Brielle, can I talk to you?" Dakota said when Brielle came over after the girls' performance. The African American girl was a little out of breath and her cheeks were rosy, but she was smiling and had clearly had a blast on stage. Dakota felt the knot in his stomach tighten. "I don't think I can sing with you."

"Why not?" Brielle's face fell.

"I just, I can't," Dakota glanced over to where Todd, Abel and the new kid had been standing, but he didn't see them. "I'm sorry."

"Dakota, we're supposed to go on in two minutes," Brielle said, anger seeping into her words. "What am I supposed to do? Sing it alone?"

"You could, I mean, you don't need me," Dakota tried not see the disappointment on Brielle's face, but even just seeing her hands balling into fists at her sides got the message across.

"What is your deal? You keep telling us to be proud to perform, but you won't?" Brielle looked insistently at Dakota, but he looked at the ground and wouldn't meet her eye.

"What's going on?" Everett came up to them, and looked from Dakota to Brielle and back.

"Dakota won't sing with me," Brielle said, cocking her head to the side and crossing her arms.

"Is that true, Dakota?" Everett turned to the blond boy, who shrugged, still avoiding looking at the girl.

"So I'm going on alone," Brielle said, staring at Dakota. "Some of us have some dignity."

With that Brielle turned dramatically and headed back toward the stage.

"Koda, are you okay? Why aren't you singing with her?" Tobias turned to his friend in confusion. Dakota shrugged and told him that he didn't know, but followed Brielle to the stage with his eyes.

Standing alone on-stage Brielle felt naked. Dakota might be too much of a coward to sing in front of the entire school, but Brielle would be damned if she let one boy get in the way of her performance. She had worked hard and was not going to let it go to waste.

 _Brielle:_

 _Dancin' where the stars go blue_

 _Dancin' where the evening fell_

 _Dancin' in your wooden shoes_

 _In a wedding gown_

Brielle was about to start on the second verse herself, when a deeper voice cut in. Turning to her right she found Tobias standing at the second mic stand. She couldn't hide the surprise and confusion on her face and almost forgot to start singing when it was her turn again. Looking to the side of the stage where a few of the other glee members were gathered she saw they were as confused as she was.

 _Tobias:_

 _Dancin' out on 7th Street_

 _Dancin' through the underground_

 _Dancin' little marionette_

 _Are you happy now?_

 _Where do you go when you're lonely_

 _Brielle:_

 _Where do you go when you're blue_

 _Both:_

 _Where do you go when you're lonely_

 _I'll follow you_

 _When the stars go blue_

 _Tobias:_

 _When the stars go blue_

Brielle couldn't help but seek out Emilia in the crowd. She found her dancing with Todd next to an Asian couple and a very uncomfortable-looking Frank dancing with an enamoured Savannah Hastings. Emilia looked especially pretty in her dusty rose dress. She was dancing closely with Todd, but her face was always turned toward the stage, watching the performance. Brielle couldn't stand seeing Todd holding Emilia close like that and turned to look at Tobias instead. To her surprise they sounded pretty good together.

 _Tobias (Brielle):_

 _Laughing with your pretty mouth (Laughing with your pretty mouth)_

 _Laughing with your broken eyes (Laughing with your broken eyes)_

 _Laughing with your lover's song_

 _Both:_

 _In a lullaby_

To the left of the stage Iris caught Everett's eye and saw that he was having the same idea she was. Feeling relieved Iris smiled and looked back at Tobias and Brielle.

 _Where do you go when you're lonely_

 _Where do you go when you're blue_

 _Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you_

"Hey, Vasko," Abel grabbed Dakota from the crowd and pulled him over to the right side of the stage. "If you're still with us, I want you to prove it."

"What do you mean?"

"Pull the rope," Abel said, smirking and handing Dakota one of two ropes that hung from something far above them that Dakota couldn't see.

"What does it do?"

"Nevermind what it does, it's gonna be funny," Abel playfully pushed Dakota's shoulder with his fist. "Or are you scared?"

With a growing sense of dread Dakota took the rope from Abel. Keeping eye contact with Abel Dakota waited bated breath.

 _Where do you go when you're lonely_

 _Where do you go where you're blue_

 _Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you_

 _Follow you_

 _Yeah yeah, when the stars go blue_

 _When the stars go blue_

 _When the stars go blue_

 _When the stars go blue_

 _Where do you go when you're lonely_

 _Where do you go when the stars go blue_

As the song ended Abel signalled for Dakota to pull. Dakota pulled on his rope and Abel pulled the other one. Dakota didn't see exactly what happened, but he heard a gasp from the audience and he heard something wet hit the floor. Looking over at the stage he found Tobias and Brielle covered in red slushie.

* * *

"Are you all right? Do you need any help?" Stella asked as she rushed into the bathroom after Brielle. The African American girl was calmly leaning her head into the sink and letting the water wash the slushie away. Stella had expected the other girl to be a lot more upset than she seemed to be. Brielle held her head away from the water to look up at Stella, but her face fell when she got a better look. Stella couldn't help the way her stomach knotted at Brielle's expression.

"Yeah, could you hand me some paper towels?" Brielle asked, putting her head under the stream again. Elegantly twisting Brielle turned her body so her shoulders were resting on the sink while her head was under the faucet and she looked up at the ceiling. It was a very impressive feat in three inch heels. When she saw Stella look surprised to find her in such an odd position she explained that she had been taking ballet lessons since she was a child. "So I'm pretty flexible."

"I can see that," Stella said, handing Brielle the paper towels. Brielle turned the faucet off and straightened up. Her curls were wetly clinging to her back and shoulders, and her deep blue dress was stained darker on top, either by water or slushie, Stella couldn't tell. "Is that from Alice and Olivia?"

"It is," Brielle looked surprised as she used another paper towel to wipe off the mascara that had been smeared around her eyes by the water and the slushie. "I'm surprised, I didn't think anyone would recognise it."

"I recognised it because I might just go on their website daily," Stella admitted, blushing a little and giving a small shrug. The other girl chuckled and shared a smile with Stella. Brielle was wringing the water out of her hair, and surveying the damage done. She still didn't seem as upset as Stella would've imagined she would be. "Are you sure you're all right? You don't need me to get you something? Or someone?"

"No," Brielle said after a brief hesitation. "No, I'm all right. Thank you for checking up on me though. But shouldn't you have checked on Tobias? Aren't you here with him?"

"I am," Stella said, looking away. "But I, uh, figured you could use more help. You have more… Hair."

"Okay," Brielle chuckled, but before she could say anything more another blonde came into the bathroom. Emilia took two quick steps toward Brielle before she saw Stella and immediately froze. Stella saw something change in Emilia's face, but she couldn't quite see what it was.

"Stella, give us a minute?" Emilia said to Stella, in a way that made Stella feel she had no say in the matter.

"Uh, sure, I'll go see if Tobias is all right," Stella said, glancing over at Brielle who looked apologetic, but nodded.

* * *

As Kalyani rushed after Tobias and Brielle she was surprised to see Stella follow Brielle into the ladies' room. Instead of joining the other girls she made a split-second decision and went into the men's room after Tobias.

"No one is peeing, right?" Kalyani asked when she opened the door to the bathroom, covering her eyes with one hand. She took no answer as a no, and removed her hand to find Bai hunched over the sink, desperately throwing water in his face and rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Tobias looked surprised to find her there, and Kalyani realised he probably hadn't heard her come in, or expected her to follow him. Kalyani herself was surprised she had followed him. Despite his best efforts red slushie was still dripping down his face from his hair, and his eyes looked very red. His shirt was also stained red. Kalyani couldn't imagine him getting that shirt back to white again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're all right," Kalyani shrugged. "You helped me when I got slushied, seems fair I'd help you."

"Thank you," he said, but grimaced as some more slushie fell into his eye. He quickly put his face under the faucet again, trying to wash the slushie away. Kalyani grabbed a stool that was conveniently placed by the bathroom door. Apparently a lot of men preferred to sit when waiting to pee. She placed the stool behind Tobias and told him to sit and lean his head into the sink.

"You have to get it out of your hair first, or it'll just keep coming," she explained as she let the water run through his hair. Running her fingers through his hair to work the slushie out of it felt strangely intimate. Standing so close to him she could smell the slushie on his shirt and feel the heat radiating off him. Looking down at him instead of up at him made him seem more vulnerable. "Do you feel okay?"

"Been better," Tobias said, closing his eyes and sighing. "This feels good though."

Kalyani didn't answer, but made sure she had gotten all of the slushie out of Bai's hair. She turned the faucet off and went to grab some paper towels for him, while Tobias sat up and shook his head like a dog to dry his a little.

"Thank you for helping me," Tobias took the paper towels she offered him, but didn't start drying off immediately. Water droplets lingered on his eyelashes and in his hair. Kalyani leaned against the sink and dried her own hands on her blue dress.

"That was a nice thing you did for Brielle, singing the song with her," Kalyani said. "But you do realise that what just happened to you is the same thing you do to other people every day?"

"Yes, I know," Tobias admitted as he finished dabbing his face with the paper towels and stood to throw them away. Looking down at his shirt and sighing he unbuttoned it and threw it in the trash too. Even the white t-shirt he wore underneath looked damp, but at least Kalyani couldn't see any stains on it. Tobias moved to lean against the sink next to her. "I know it doesn't make a difference, but I am sorry about it. All of it."

"Maybe you should say that to someone you've actually slushied," Kalyani said, shrugging. "It doesn't matter if I know you're sorry, my opinion doesn't matter."

"It does to me," Tobias said simply. There was something very genuine about the say he said it, even if it would have sounded ridiculous coming from anyone else.

"Look, I'm not going to be your prize for being nice, okay?" Kalyani said, but she couldn't find any anger to put behind the words. Instead she turned towards him and looked him in the eye. "So don't expect me to swoon every time you act like a decent human being. It takes more than that."

"Okay," Tobias nodded, still looking at her.

"Okay," Kalyani repeated, feeling some tension ease between them. "I'm going to go back out there, are you coming?"

"In a minute, I'm just going to try get a little dry first," Tobias smiled at her and she smiled back before heading out of the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as Stella left, Emilia engulfed Brielle in a tight hug. It took Brielle a moment to hug back.

"You'll ruin your dress," Brielle protested and relaxed her grip around the blonde, but Emilia held tight.

"Fuck my dress," Emilia said, moving to kiss Brielle hard on the mouth. Brielle tasted of strawberry slushie, and her skin was still a little damp. Emilia pushed the other girl against the sink, holding her tight and pressing one leg between Brielle's. She didn't notice Brielle's resistance until Brielle turned her head away and pushed Emilia back by pressing her hands against her waist.

"What's gotten into you?" Brielle asked, leaning back and away from Emilia. She saw the hurt flash in the blonde's brown eyes, but kept her head back. "We haven't talked since _Take me or leave me_ and now you're all over me in a bathroom?"

"I've missed you," Emilia whispered, leaning forward to brush her lips against Brielle's. Instead Brielle turned her head and gave Emilia her cheek. "I'm sorry I came here with Todd, it was stupid. I don't want him, I want you."

"But only in private, right?" Brielle let go of Emilia and crossed her arms over her chest instead, creating a barrier between them. Emilia's head jerked back, a small movement, but painfully telling.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Brielle pushed back, her jaw stubbornly set. "You act like you don't know me when there's other people around. You couldn't even talk to me when Stella was here, but you want to pretend that that doesn't matter when we're alone. But it does matter. How it makes me feel, matters."

"I know, Bri, just give me more time," Emilia reached out to stroke Brielle's arm, but Brielle recoiled from her touch. Brielle hadn't meant for the gesture to mean so much, but seeing the tears that suddenly welled up in Emilia's eyes made it clear how significant it was.

"No," Brielle said, locking eyes with the blonde. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you more time. I can't be your part-time girlfriend anymore, I need to know that you're with me all the way."

"I am, I'm with you," Emilia's voice shook. "But it's not fair of you to ask me to-"

"You're not fair!" Brielle exclaimed, more loudly than she had meant. Emilia looked shocked and hurt, but Brielle had kept everything in for so long she didn't know how to stop now that she had started letting it out. "It's not fair for you to ask me to only be your girlfriend when it's convenient for you! It's not fair that you won't let me tell anyone about us, that you hide your feelings for me like I'm something to be ashamed of. None of this is fair!"

"I know it's not, but I need more time, I'm not ready," Emilia's lower lip shook and she was clearly fighting back tears. Her frightened eyes calmed Brielle's anger, but her resolve stayed the same.

"It's okay for you to wait," Brielle said, taking a deep breath. "But I can't put my life on hold to wait with you."

Brielle took a tentative step towards Emilia and took the other girl's hands in her own. Gently stroking the other girl's knuckles with her thumb, Brielle looked down at their interlocked hands instead of at Emilia's face.

"Why don't you call me when you're ready to be with me full-time?" Brielle said, looking up at Emilia again. She immediately wished she hadn't. Tears were streaming down Emilia's face, her eyes were red and some of her mascara was running down her face with the tears. Brielle gently touched Emilia's face to wipe away some of her tears. "You know where to find me."

Emilia tore her eyes away from Brielle and nodded, touching a hand to her nose and taking a deep breath. Trying to hold back her own tears, Brielle let go of Emilia's hands and left.

* * *

"We really - shouldn't - be doing - this," Connor said in between kisses. Celia had him pushed against the wall and was tearing at the top buttons on his shirt after having loosened his tie. Every cell in Connor's body knew how bad of an idea it was to be making out with a student in a hallway at a school function, but Arcelia's little red dress was making an offer that was hard to refuse. "At least not- here."

"Then get us a room," Arcelia whispered, her lips still brushing his. He knew she was joking, but the mischievous gleam in her eye told him not to dismiss the idea.

"Your parents are here," Connor said. "Don't think they'd be okay with you spending the night in a hotel room with some guy."

"You're not some guy, my dad loves you," Arcelia corrected, planting a soft kiss on the corner of Connor's mouth.

"Loved me," Connor said, leaning his head back against the wall. "When he didn't know I'm your teacher."

Before Celia could answer footsteps interrupted them and they jumped apart just as Stella and Tobias turned the corner.

"So I'll have that paper in by Monday, Mr. McDermott," Celia said casually, looking like she would never ever kiss anyone inappropriate. Connor realised that his loose tie and partly unbuttoned shirt did not say the same thing about him.

"Great, but be more careful about deadlines next time," Connor told her, nodded and turned down the hallway. Behind him he heard Arcelia greet the other students like nothing had happened. His own heartbeat told a different story.

* * *

Stella hadn't had a boy in her new room before. Not unless Mark counted, and even he had barely set foot in the place. She still wasn't used to it being her room and it still looked like something out of a catalogue, unnaturally neat and organised. It didn't look lived in yet. It didn't help that Stella had opted for a bit of a minimalist look, and decorated in all muted colors. It looked like it belonged on pinterest under "50 cute dorm room ideas". Stella did love her new room, but Tobias looked very out of place on her millennial pink duvet. He looked too big for her bed, too disheveled for the neatness of the room and too real for the freshness of it.

"Your room is nice," he said, looking around. Stella felt suddenly self-conscious about how childish all the pink looked. It wasn't exactly a sexy room.

"Really?" She said, studying his face to see if he was making fun of her. "It's really girly."

"Yeah, but I like that," he smiled to her, a simple, honest smile. Stella was beginning to understand why he came so highly recommended. He was sitting on her bed, but he wasn't being weird about being alone in her room with her. "It suits you."

"Thanks," Stella smiled and felt her cheeks reddening a little. Tobias didn't make any move to come closer to her, he just sat on her bed, looking around her room. Stella wasn't sure of how to move the process along. Did she just take her clothes off? Did she walk over and start kissing him? Was she supposed to kiss him at all? Arcelia had certainly left her with more questions than answers. The thought of asking Tobias seemed silly, and mortifying.

"I have condoms with me, I didn't know if you were on the pill," Tobias said, relieving Stella of her uncertainty. Seeing Stella's suddenly wide eyes, Tobias stopped. "Or did I mess up? Is this not why you asked me out? It's just, usually when girls ask me out this is what they want. But if it's not, that's cool, I just thought-"

"It is," Stella stopped him and he breathed a sigh of relief. The air suddenly seemed easier between them, and Stella felt she could walk over and sit down next to him on the bed. It felt a little strange to be so close to him, but if she went through with her plan they would be a whole lot closer very soon so she might as well get used to it. "It's just new to me, is all."

"That's okay," Bai leaned closer to her and cupped her cheek with one hand. Stella's heart beat faster and harder, and she felt her cheeks glowing. Tobias' hand was warm on her cheek and sitting close to him she could tell the rest of him was warm too. He stayed like that, with his hand on her face, leaning close, like he was waiting for something. It wasn't until the next morning that Stella would realise he had been waiting for her to kiss him. "You know you don't have to do this, right? It's okay if you don't want to. And if you want me to say we did, I can. Or I can say we didn't. It doesn't matter to me."

"I want to," Stella breathed. Tobias closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that! Leave me a review to let me know what you think!**


	10. I put a spell on you Part 1

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is the first of a three part Halloween chapter!**

 **Two things: First, I'd love it if you would all check out the tumblr (anewdirection-ff), I do some fun things there that I'd love for you to be part of. One of the things I'm doing there right now is taking suggestions for the game of Truth or Dare, or Never Have I Ever, that the club might be playing in the next part. The suggestions not used in the chapter will be answered on the tumblr.**

 **Secondly, I'm still open to character submissions for members of Rival clubs. So if you still want to submit a character for the story, there's still time.**

 **Thirdly, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Song list:**

 **Skinny love - Bon Iver**

 **Monster - Lady Gaga**

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead, I've got breakfast," Mark called out to his sister as he came up the stairs Saturday morning carrying two plates of blueberry pancakes. Shouldering the door to her room open Mark backed into the room. "What is this? I just got back from Todd's and you're still sleep-"

Mark's morning had been full of surprises. He had expected to wake up in a bed, but had instead been forced to sleep on the couch when Todd had brought a girl back home with him. So much for that sleepover. When he got back home he had expected to find Stella awake, probably freshly showered after her morning run. When she wasn't awake, he had expected to find her sleeping in her bed, sprawled out like a starfish. She was asleep in her bed, no surprise there, but she wasn't sprawled out. There wasn't a lot of room for her to sprawl because most of her bed was taken up by Tobias Blake.

Mark left and shut the door behind him as fast as he could.

The sound of the door slamming shut woke Stella up, and she was almost as surprised as Mark to find Tobias sleeping next to her. Her dozing mind had left behind all thoughts of the night before and left her unprepared for waking up to a mostly naked boy in her bed. A knot in her stomach immediately coiled around her internal organs and tightened. Grateful she had put on a t-shirt before falling asleep Stella considered the best course of action. She didn't know if waking Tobias would be less awkward than trying to get out of bed and get dressed without disturbing him. Turning and stretching Stella leaned over the edge of her bed to get her phone and check the time. It was well past 11, making Stella feel like she'd wasted the entire day.

"Morning," Tobias groggily yawned from behind her.

"Good morning," Stella turned back to him, making sure to lie on the edge of the bed to keep some distance between them.

"How do you feel?" Tobias asked, adjusting his arm under his pillow to get a better look at her. His eyes were squinting a bit in the light and his hair was a mess. If Stella hadn't remembered what they had done the night before his bedhead was evidence enough. "Are you sore at all?"

"A little, I think" Stella said, shrugging a little. Even though they were both on their sides on opposite sides of the bed they were lying pretty close. "But it's not so bad."

"Good," he smiled at her a little and yawned again. Stella felt a sympathetic yawn coming on, but tried to hold it back. "And was it okay, last night?"

"Uhm, yeah," Stella said, and felt her face go scarlet. "It was okay."

"You don't regret it?" The question took Stella by surprise. She wasn't sure how to feel about it yet, a lot of conflicting emotions were wrestling in her. The catholic guilt brewing in her stomach wasn't being quenched by her rationalising, but felt like a vine steadily growing and grabbing hold of her. Her fantasies of having her first time with someone she loved were loosening their grip and slipping away. She had felt like she had outgrown those dreams, but now that they were an impossibility they didn't feel so silly. A voice whispered in her ear that maybe if she had waited for someone she was in love with she would have liked it more.

"No," Stella said, deliberately looking away from Tobias so he wouldn't see the uncertainty in her eyes. He hadn't done anything wrong, she was sure that it was she who hadn't tried hard enough to like it. "I don't regret it."

"Good," Tobias smiled at her again, oblivious to her inner turmoil. He stretched his arms up and rolled his shoulders back, then sat up in her bed and rubbed his eyes. "I think I'll head back home now, if you don't want me to stay?"

"No, I'm good," Stella said, hoping she didn't sound too rude. He climbed over her to get his clothes and when he leaned down to her she hugged him goodbye. She didn't offer to walk him to the door.

* * *

"Okay, guys, there's not going to be an assignment this week," Everett said when he thought his entire club was present in the choir room. "I'm posting the cast list for the musical after rehearsal today, and spoiler alert, you're all in it, so we'll be focusing on that for the next couple of weeks. Who's excited?"

About half the club half-heartedly clapped.

"Well, I'm excited," Everett smiled at them, ignoring their lack of enthusiasm as usual.

"This is the glee club, right?" A boy with dirtyblond hair confidently strode into the choir room, looking less uncertain than his question would suggest. A guitar was slung over his back on top of his leather jacket.

"Yes, it is," Everett answered, glancing uncertainly at the other members. Dakota shrugged but smiled, and the others looked either intrigued or bored.

"I'm Levi, and I'm auditioning," the boy said matter-of-factly, grabbed a chair and sat down by the piano. Taking his guitar from his back and playing a few chords, probably to make sure it was tuned. "You're still taking members, right?"

"Yes," Everett said, a little too enthusiastically, earning a furrowed brow from Levi. Rolling his eyes and shifting his seat, Levi started playing his guitar.

"Anyway, here's Wonderwall," Levi said, mischievous smile on his face. A few of the members chuckled, a few looked confused and some rolled their eyes.

 _Come on skinny love just last the year_

 _Pour a little salt we were never here_

 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

 _Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

Everyone, including the people who had rolled their eyes, sat up straighter when Levi started singing. Levi's voice was strong, surprisingly resonant. Dakota and Tobias exchanged impressed looks, Iris' mouth hung slightly open and Everett had the goofy grin that seemed reserved for auditions he really liked.

 _I tell my love to wreck it all_

 _Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

 _Right in the moment this order's tall_

 _I told you to be patient_

 _I told you to be fine_

 _I told you to be balanced_

 _I told you to be kind_

 _In the morning I'll be with you_

 _But it will be a different "kind"_

 _I'll be holding all the tickets_

 _And you'll be owning all the fines_

Out of the corner of her eye Emilia looked over at Brielle, but the dark-haired girl was staring straight ahead, too absorbed in the performance to notice the blonde watching her. Or maybe she was ignoring her on purpose, the way she had ignored all her calls over the weekend.

 _Come on skinny love what happened here_

 _Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere_

 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

 _Sullen load is full; so slow on the split_

 _I told you to be patient_

 _I told you to be fine_

 _I told you to be balanced_

 _I told you to be kind_

 _Now all your love is wasted?_

 _Then who the hell was I?_

 _Now I'm breaking at the britches_

 _And at the end of all your lines_

Levi didn't really do anything with his performance, he just sang and played his guitar. He barely even looked at his audience, his eyes were closed for most of it.

 _Who will love you?_

 _Who will fight?_

 _Who will fall far behind?_

 _Come on skinny love_

 _My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

"Welcome, Levi!" Everett said, applauding with the rest of the club. Levi just shrugged and moved his seat over to the other members. A small smile quirked up the corner of his mouth.

* * *

After Everett hung a single sheet of paper on the board next to the choir room the entire club flocked around him. They hadn't seemed excited during the lesson, but when it actually came down to it they were all eager to know their parts. Squeezing past the students Everett moved to join Iris and watch the cast react to their parts. Emilia beamed proudly and tossed her ponytail, shrugging nonchalantly. Stella turned to Brielle to congratulate her, Dakota and Tobias high-fived. Brielle smiled at Stella, but looked over at Emilia with a meaningful look.

Glinda - Emilia Delaney

Elphaba - Brielle Donahue

Nessarose - Hazel Aria

Boq - Dakota Vasko

Madame Morrible - Stella Barrington

Doctor Dillamond - Franklin Foster Jr.

Fiyero - Tobias Blake

The Wizard - Winchester Sylvers

Chistery - Kalyani Khan

"Hey, Frank, can we talk?" Tobias tapped Frank on the shoulder after hurrying to catch up with the junior. Frank started and looked up at Tobias with wide eyes. Tobias was only a couple of inches taller than Frank, but something about the younger boy's posture and attitude made Tobias feel like a giant, and not the big, friendly kind. "I just wanted to say that you don't need to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you," Frank mumbled, not meeting Tobias' eyes.

"You just jumped three feet in the air when I said hi, you're scared of me," Tobias said, and made a face. "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and I'm not going to throw you in the dumpsters anymore, or slushie you."

"Is this a trick?" Frank looked over his shoulder, scanning the crowd. He seemed to physically pull into himself, slouching even more. Tobias felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"No, dude, I'm not messing with you," Tobias answered. "We're on the same team now, and I feel really bad. We'll be working together a lot, so I don't want you to be scared that I'm going to do something to you."

"Why?" Frank asked, meeting Tobias eyes for the first time. His eyes were wide and he was blinking fast.

"Because I'm trying to do better," Tobias answered, shrugging and glancing over at the group of glee clubbers that still huddled around the board. "I've been really crappy to you, and I don't want to be like that anymore."

"Um, okay," Frank said unsurely, looking back down at the ground.

"Okay, I'll see you in rehearsal," Tobias said after a few moments of tense silence. Not thinking he tapped Frank's shoulder as he turned away, causing the other boy to start again. Tobias wanted to punch himself in the face, but instead he scrunched up his face and took a breath before heading to his locker. To relax the knot in his stomach that had formed during his talk with Frank, he told himself that nothing was going to change overnight.

* * *

"So, spill, how was your night with Jackie Chan and Chris Hemsworth's lovechild?" Was not a sentence Stella had imagined she would ever hear in her life, but Monday after glee club those words left Arcelia Cortez' lips.

"Good morning to you too," Stella murmured, opening her locker. She didn't answer the other girl, and busied herself with putting books from her bag into her locker. Stella didn't need to look at Arcelia to see the latina rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Joan of Arc," Arcelia pushed, playfully kicking Stella's shin. "Is the cherry popped?"

"Joan of-? I don't get it?"

"Joan of Arc, the Virgin warrior, it's clever," Arcelia said, a superior look on her face. "My hilarity aside, how was it?"

"I'm not really comfortable talking about it here," Stella whispered, hoping Celia would let it go. She should have known better. Instead of leaving it alone the dark-haired cheerio grabbed the blonde by the arm and pulled her into a nearly empty classroom.

"Scram," she told the group of freshman in the room, and they obediently left. Arcelia jumped onto the teacher's desk, and dangled her legs off it. There was always something effortless about Celia's movements, every move seemed planned out. Stella wasn't clumsy, but she doubted she possessed any of Celia's near-feline grace. "So, how was it?"

"I don't know," Stella sat gingerly on the edge of a desk with her hands on her knees, looking at the ground. She hadn't felt comfortable telling anyone about losing her virginity, it all felt too fresh and sudden. All of her friends in England felt too far removed from her new life, and telling them about a milestone happening in Ohio would feel like the beginning of a wall building between them. Stella didn't know how to tell them that her life was happening in Ohio now, that they wouldn't know any of the important people in her life, or see any of her accomplishments. It was easier to not say anything.

"Well, did it hurt?" Celia asked, a more tender look in her eyes. Celia really was a confusing character.

"No, not really," Stella said timidly.

"And he didn't leave straight away?"

"No, he stayed all night."

"Did it feel good?" Celia asked casually, but Stella felt her cheeks go scarlet. One day she would be mature enough to talk about sexual pleasure without blushing, but today was not that day.

"I don't know," Stella focused on her manicured nails instead, to distract herself.

"It was your first time, it's usually not good, so I wouldn't sweat it," Celia shrugged and moved off the desk to stand closer to Stella. "Think of it this way, you took control of your body and your vibe now is slightly less sexless. Before your vibe was very 'part-time nun, part-time librarian'."

"And now it's more?" Stella asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"'Missionary with the lights off'," Celia smirked. "You know I'm right, don't deny it."

Stella blushed a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Come on, let's get to class," Celia took hold of Stella's arm and walked her out.

* * *

As Tobias and Kalyani opened their lockers two identical deep red envelopes fell out and landed at their feet. Looking quizzically at Tobias Kalyani bent to pick them up, handing one to him. Their names were written on the backs in elegant, swirling script. Turning the envelope open Kalyani ripped hers open, glancing over at Tobias who had already torn his and was smiling at the paper inside.

"You're both invited to the Halloween extravaganza of the year!" Arcelia appeared behind them, grinning widely. "Costumes are compulsory, you will be escorted off the premises if you fail to wear one."

Kalyani wanted to laugh, thinking Celia was kidding, but Tobias shook his head.

"I'm inviting everyone from Glee, so don't feel special," Celia smirked and winked at Kalyani. "Be there by 9, and it's BYOB."

"Why the envelopes? Why not just invite everyone over facebook?" Kalyani asked.

"I'm extra," Celia shrugged and turned on her heel and left them. On her way away from them Celia handed red envelopes to Iris and Brielle as she passed them.

"What was that?" Kalyani asked, turning back to Tobias.

"Bring your own booze, it means she won't-"

"I know what that means," Kalyani interrupted, but smiled. "But what was the rest of that?"

"Celia always throws a big Halloween party for all the jocks and cheerleaders," Tobias explained, putting his envelope into his backpack and fishing out a couple of books. "It's kind of a tradition. Her dad's house is huge and he's always away in October."

"And this," Kalyani waved her envelope. "Is just part of that?"

"Yup, these are actually pretty tame," Tobias shrugged. "Last year the invitations were hidden in little buckets in everyone's lockers. When you opened your locker the bucket would drop red confetti with the time and place for the party. Celia dressed as Carrie that year, it was pretty great."

"Speaking of Carrie, how do you feel?" Kalyani asked, putting her envelope in her backpack and closing her locker. Tobias put his own envelope and a couple of books in his backpack before answering.

"I've been better," Tobias sighed and closed his locker, turning to lean against it. "But it's not like I don't deserve it."

"I saw you talk to Frank," Kalyani said, leaning her shoulder against her locker. "How did that go?"

"I said I was sorry," Tobias said. "Don't know if he believed me."

"Probably didn't," Kalyani shrugged, but smiled reassuringly up at him. "But it's good you're trying."

* * *

Frank Foster was rarely invited to parties. It had been that way ever since middle school, when kids stopped inviting everyone in their class to their birthday parties and instead only invited their friends. As a shy kid, Frank didn't have a lot of friends so that meant he was invited to a very small number of parties. High school didn't change that. If anything it reduced the number of parties he was invited to, as his old friends found new groups to hang out with. So on Monday when he was handed a deep red envelope by a certain latin cheerio, he figured it had to be some prank. Paired with Tobias Blake being nice to him earlier that day, he was sure something was up. So Frank decided not to go.

Then on Tuesday he decided he had to let go and take some chances. Go with the flow. Take some risks.

Wednesday he nearly had a heart attack thinking about all the people going to the party.

Thursday he kicked himself for being such a coward.

Friday, the day of the party, he figured a quiet night at home watching "The Nightmare before Christmas" was a much better way to celebrate Halloween. Unfortunately his mother found the invitation that same Friday, just as Frank was about to pop some popcorn and get settled in. Crystal Foster was quite an intimidating woman, and as unsure about the party as Frank was, he was pretty sure staying at home with his mother knowing he was supposed to be at a party, was going to be less comfortable.

So on Friday night Frank Foster found himself outside of Arcelia Cortez' house, ready for the party. Ready meaning he had showered.

"Where is your costume?" Arcelia answered the door, wearing a tight purple jumpsuit. Half of her hair was curled, and she had clip-in bangs that were too long hanging in front of her face. "And why are you here now?"

"I don't have one," Frank said, already regretting coming. "The invitation said to come now, -"

"Whatever, just come in," Arcelia ushered him in and motioned for him to follow her upstairs. Following her Frank found he was not the only one who had shown up early, but he suspected he was the only person who had shown up early without intending to. Stella wore a yellow plaid skirt with a matching blazer, and sat on Celia's bed braiding Kalyani's hair. Well, it wasn't Kalyani's hair, but some sort of extensions attached to the top of her head. Kalyani wore loose pink pants and a pink crop top. Frank was already feeling underdressed.

Arcelia wasted no time and immediately dove into a box she had standing by her door, fishing out a pair of cat ears, a red bandana, a tiara and veil, before uncovering a pack of stickers and ripping the packaging open. She quickly scribbled something on them and stuck one to Frank's shirt.

"There, now you're an identity thief," Arcelia beamed, and handed him the rest of the pack. It was a pack of stickers that said "Hello my name is" and Arcelia had filled in the names of various members of the glee club. Lingering in the doorway Frank attached the rest of the stickers to his shirt. Arcelia disappeared into her ensuite, leaving Frank with Stella and Kalyani.

"There, all done," Stella said as she secured the end of Kalyani's braid. The Indian girl lithely jumped off the bed and unto her hands, proclaiming that her aura had never been pinker. Frank had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

Arcelia returned with her hair fully curled and her bangs cut. Sitting on her bed she adjusted her bangs using her phone camera as a mirror. By the way she pouted her lips and looked up at the camera Frank assumed she was taking selfies.

"Who are those for?" Stella asked, leaning over to see Arcelia's phone.

"No one," she replied, pressing her phone to her chest in response. "I take sexy selfies for my own enjoyment."

"Liar," Emilia chimed in, poking her head out from Arcelia's ensuite.

"Fine, they're for my hot Italian liaison," Celia admitted, sitting up on the bed.

"You still talk to him?" Kalyani asked, leaning against the dresser.

"That's sad, Celi," Emilia came into the room wearing a turquoise unitard with a chunky pink belt. "Long-distance doesn't work."

"Worked for dad and Charles," Celia shrugged.

"I think it's romantic," Stella smiled softly.

"Of course you do," Celia breathed, rolling her eyes fondly. "I just don't think it hurts to give him a little something-something to remember me by. But as enticing as you seem to find my love life, let's get this party started."

Pressing her finger to her phone Arcelia's speakers started playing. Frank didn't recognise the song, but all the girls smiled devilishly at each other in recognition.

Arcelia:

 _Don't call me GaGa_

 _I've never seen one like that before_

 _Don't look at me like that_

 _You amaze me_

Arcelia twirled and leaned against the wall, while Kalyani and Emilia made their way to the bed to kneel on it next to Stella. The three girls on the bed were all turned toward Arcelia, who mouthed the spoken lines with great emphasis, like she was an actress in an old silent movie. Singing to each other and vogueing on the bed, the three girls seemed to have forgotten that Frank was even there.

Stella, Emilia and Kalyani (Arcelia):

 _He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart (You little monster)_

 _He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out (You amaze me)_

 _He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_

 _He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_

Arcelia threw herself onto the bed to the other girls, who were dancing rhythmically. Singing to one of the girls at a time and exaggerating her facial expressions, Celia was clearly having fun.

Arcelia:

 _Look at him, look at me_

 _That boy is bad, and honestly_

 _He's a wolf in disguise_

 _But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

As if on cue all four girls leapt off the bed and grabbed one box of decorations each. Chasing Frank out of the room, Arcelia shoved a box into his hands and all of them started throwing it around. Stella stuck fake spiders to the walls, Kalyani threw fake spiderweb around and Emilia tossed paper pumpkins around. Arcelia carefully placed colourful bottles with worn labels around the house. Frank suspected they were all filled with alcohol.

Arcelia and Emilia (and Stella):

 _I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before (oh yeah)_

 _She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

 _We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall (oh yeah)_

 _But something tells me that I've seen him round before_

As they were finishing up decorating the doorbell started ringing continually and more and more teens stumbled into the house. About half of them already seemed intoxicated. Frank was embarrassed to find he was the only one who had shown up without a costume. He couldn't say that he got what everyone were supposed to be, but he doubted Iris Phan normally wore her hair in three buns, or baggy white shorts under yellow coverall dresses on a daily basis.

Arcelia and Emilia (Stella and Kalyani):

 _He's a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

 _That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

 _That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

 _That boy is a monster er-er-er-er_

Despite his conversation with Tobias earlier in the week, Frank felt a knot form in his stomach when the tall jock appeared at the party. The fact that he was dressed like the Winter Soldier didn't help ease Frank's nerves. Standing next to Dakota, who was dressed as Captain America, they looked like they'd just stepped out of a comic book.

Stella, Kalyani and Emilia:

 _He ate my heart (I love that girl)_

 _He ate my heart (I love that girl, she's hot as hell)_

 _He ate my heart (I love that girl)_

 _He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

For her bit Kalyani danced up to Tobias, grabbed his hand and twirled towards him, ending beside him with his arm over her shoulders. Then she let go of his hand and pushed him away playfully. Stella did the same thing to Dakota, adding in an "As if!" as she pushed him off.

Kalyani:

 _He licked his lips, said to me_

 _Girl you look good enough to eat_

 _Put his arms around me_

 _Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

Wandering around the party Frank saw a lot of strange things. There were zombies making out, powerpuff girls doing shots off each other and Winchester, dressed in an eccentric suit with a tophat complete with white rabbit ears, blissfully ignoring them and trying to lure Arcelia's cat out from under the coach.

Arcelia, Emilia and Stella:

 _I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

 _She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

 _We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall, oh yeah_

 _But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

When Todd arrived Emilia was immediately glued to his side. It wasn't until he saw them together that Frank could see that they were Barbie and Ken from Toy Story. With Emilia in the bright unitard and Todd in a blue leopard print shirt and blue shorts, the resemblance was striking.

Arcelia and Emilia (Stella, Kalyani, Dakota, Tobias)

 _He's a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

 _That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

 _That boy is a monster (m-m-m-monster)_

 _That boy is a monster er-er-er-er_

 _He ate my heart (I love that girl)_

 _He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

 _He ate my heart (I love that girl)_

 _He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

As more and more people arrived the house started getting crowded. The impromptu dance floor they had set up in Celia's living room was filled with jocks and cheerios dancing together. The kitchen was full of cheerleaders doing shots and jocks chugging beer. Frank felt lucky he hadn't walked in on anyone having sex yet, but judging by all the kissing that was going on in the corners, he guessed it was just a matter of time.

Arcelia:

 _He ate my heart he ate my heart instead he's a monster in my bed_

 _He ate my heart he ate my heart instead he's a monster in my bed_

Stella:

 _I wanna just dance but he took me home instead_

 _Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_

A guy Frank didn't know was led off the dance floor by a latina cheerleader, and on his way past Frank he shoved his beer into Frank's hands, winking at him. Smelling it Frank made a face, and held it away from himself.

Arcelia:

 _We french kissed on a subway train_

 _He tore my clothes right off_

 _He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_

 _Uh oh uh oh (I love that girl) (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

Out on the dance floor Frank spotted a single figure who caught his eye. She was wearing a loose black shirt with holes cut out in the shape of a human ribcage. The white tank top she wore underneath shone through, creating a pretty cool effect. When Katrina spotted him she smiled brightly and gestured for him to come join her. Taking a deep breath and a swig of his beer, Frank went out on the dance floor.

Stella, Emilia, Kalyani:

 _He ate my heart he a-a-a-ate my heart_

 _He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

 _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_

 _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_

 _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_

 _That boy is a monster er-er-er-er_

 _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_

 _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_

 _That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_

 _That boy is a monster er-er-er-er_

* * *

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for reading! Don't forget to review and hit me up on the tumblr!**


	11. I put a spell on you Part 2

**AN: So it's finally here guys, and I hope you enjoy it! As always, please remember to review and follow the story! Also, check out the tumblr, we have some fun things happening there!**

 **I'm also letting you guys know that I might not be able to post as regularly as I have in the past, because my exams are coming up next month. I'm thinking I'll try to have the last part (or possibly parts) of this episode out within the next two weeks, but after that there might not be more chapters until after my exams. I will keep you guys updated on the tumblr!**

 **Song list:**

 **Animals - Maroon 5**

 **Howl - Florence + the machine**

* * *

Hazel had never played Spin the bottle before. She had never been invited to play and she hadn't understood the appeal. Sitting in a circle with the rest of the glee club and a few football players and cheerleaders, she was beginning to understand. Hazel wasn't necessarily a big fan of the kissing, but watching the players' faces and trying to guess who they wanted to kiss, that was a different story. The guys' eyes lit up whenever the bottle would slow down on the way past a cheerleader, and they grinned smugly if the bottle actually stopped on one of them. Hazel tried to ignore how their eyes would fall when the bottle slowed down in front of her. Some tried to hide their hopes, like Frank, who bit his lip when it was Katrina's turn. Others made no secret of their wishes, like Savannah who winked at Frank before spinning the bottle.

Dakota:

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

"Pucker up, _conejito_ , I'm coming for you!" Arcelia said as she reached across the circle, grabbed Winchester by his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips. When she let him go and ruffled his hair he looked stunned. Brielle, who sat next to him, patted him on the back before spinning the bottle. Hazel thought she might have imagined the brief flicker of hope in Brielle's eyes as the bottle slowed on its way by Emilia. Then again, it was the same look the guys had when the bottle neared the headcheerleader.

 _Tobias:_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Baby I'm_

Everyone roared with laughter when the bottle stopped spinning and landed on Levi. The boy, who was dressed as David Bowie in Labyrinth, rolled his eyes as Brielle seductively crawled across the floor and leaned in to kiss him. Neither could keep a straight face as they shared the sloppiest kiss of the evening.

"This was my first, and hopefully last, boy-kiss!" Brielle announced to the circle, giggling and stumbling back to her spot in the circle.

 _Levi (and Tobias and Dakota):_

 _So what you trying to do to me_

 _It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you, eh_

 _You're like a drug that's killing me_

 _I cut you out entirely_

 _But I get so high when I'm inside you_

Next to Brielle Iris spun the bottle. Iris was hard to read, Hazel couldn't tell who the short girl wanted to kiss. She did notice the Asian girl's shoulders stiffen as the bottle passed Abel.

"Come here, bestie, gimme that sugar!" Brielle slurred and leaned over to Iris, placing a wet kiss on Iris' mouth. Iris scrunched up her face, but smiled at her friend.

 _Frank and Winchester:_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

 _I can still hear you making that sound_

 _Taking me down rolling on the ground_

 _You can pretend that it was me_

 _But no, oh_

Levi spun the bottle with a gruff sigh, he had been the most reluctant to join the game. He didn't look at anyone as the bottle spun, just kept his eyes glued on the bottle. Only when it stopped did he look up to see a flustered Winchester who glanced nervously around the circle. Leaning over Iris and Brielle he placed a hand on Chessie's neck, and lingered. Hazel saw Winchester give a small nod, before Levi gently leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When Levi broke away, Winchester was blushing.

 _All the boys:_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Baby I'm_

When Tobias spun the bottle Hazel had no trouble seeing who he wanted to kiss. As the bottle slowed down to a crawl when passing Kalyani, she saw him fight a smile. Then the bottle inched on and landed on Dakota. Hazel almost felt bad for him.

"Don't look so disappointed, Blake," Todd smirked. "I thought you liked blondes?"

Flipping Todd off with one hand, Tobias grabbed a hesitant Dakota's face with the other and pulled him close. He placed a quick peck on Dakota's lips before shoving the blond boy off. Hazel caught him glancing over at Kalyani when Dakota leaned forward to spin the bottle.

 _Kalyani, Emilia and Arcelia:_

 _So if I run it's not enough_

 _You're still in my head forever stuck_

 _So you can do what you wanna do, eh_

 _Brielle, Stella and Katrina:_

 _I love your lies I'll eat 'em up_

 _But don't deny the animal_

 _That comes alive when I'm inside you_

 _Brielle, Hazel and Stella:_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

 _I can still hear you making that sound_

 _Taking me down rolling on the ground_

 _You can pretend that it was me_

 _But no, oh_

Dakota's turn landed on Katrina, who looked surprised, but not disappointed. She leaned forward and closed her eyes as Dakota crawled over to her, but furrowed her brow when Dakota placed a quick peck on her cheek instead of kissing her on the mouth. When he leaned back his nose and lips were dusted with black and white paint and the mouth of the skull Katrina had painted on her face was smudged. The other jocks booed Dakota and Todd leaned over to smack him over the back of the head.

 _Katrina, Kalyani and Emilia:_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Stella, Brielle and Arcelia:_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Baby I'm_

When Kalyani spun the bottle Hazel noticed Tobias keeping a careful eye on the bottle. Subtlety clearly wasn't his strong suit. Hazel was so lost in interpreting the other players' reactions that she completely forgot to watch the bottle. That meant that Kalyani was halfway across the circle before Hazel realised that the bottle was pointing in her direction. Hazel held her breath as the Indian girl came closer. She closed her eyes as Kalyani leaned in close, trying to forget about everyone watching. She hadn't realised how watched she would feel when it was her time to be kissed. To Hazel's surprise Kalyani placed a light peck on her cheek, then winked at her and returned to her seat.

"Cowards," Arcelia commented as she leaned forward and spun the bottle. Hazel didn't see her look particularly interested in kissing anyone, but when the bottle stopped and pointing to Stella, the latina smirked and raised an eyebrow. Stella's eyebrows shot up and her lips parted in surprise as Arcelia crossed the circle and grabbed the blonde's face with both hands, kissing her deeply. Stella stiffened before giving in to the kiss and tangling a hand in Arcelia's hair. Hazel looked away, feeling the kiss was too intense for her eyes.

Arcelia finally let go of Stella's and leaned away, to the sound of catcalls and wolf whistling.

"You girls mind doing that again for the camera?" Abel smirked and held up his phone.

"Shut up, Costa," Arcelia snapped, returning to her seat.

 _All:_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_

 _You can't deny, ny ny ny_

 _The beast inside, side side side_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)_

 _You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)_

 _The beast inside, side side side_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

Before the bottle had even properly stopped Todd had leaned in to kiss Emilia. The blonde reciprocated eagerly, letting the boy push her down on her back. While at least some of the players had enjoyed watching Arcelia and Stella's NSFW-kiss, no one was very eager to watch Todd and Emilia get it on in their midst. Before the two broke away from each other the circle had disbanded.

 _Yo,_

 _Whoa_

 _Whoa_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Just like animals (Yeah)_

 _Animals (Yeah)_

 _Like animals-mals (Yeah)_

"OOOwwwww!" Kalyani howled after taking a shot, before doing a back handspring off a table. Hazel had seen Kalyani do that move over a dozen times during gymnastics, but Kalyani wasn't drunk during gymnastics. Missing her landing the Indian girl stumbled and fell back, falling into Tobias' arms. He looked stunned, but laughed when Kalyani giggled and made finger guns at him.

 _All:_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals-mals_

Moving away from the circle Hazel noticed how much drunker everyone had gotten while they played their game. After ending her make out session with Todd, Emilia had moved to the dance floor and was halfway undressed already. Dakota was sloppily dancing with Elena Perez, who kept trying to kiss him. Next to them she spotted Frank awkwardly trying to dance next to Katrina, who had a nearly empty bottle of something clear in her hand. In a corner she found Winchester sitting with a grey cat on his lap, the cat glaring at the dancers, but not making any moves to leave Winchester.

 _All:_

 _Baby I'm_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_

 _You can't deny, ny ny ny_

 _The beast inside, side side side_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)_

 _You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)_

 _The beast inside, side side side_

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

* * *

Glaring at Emilia and Todd who were making out on the dance floor, Brielle felt hot and constricted. She roughly loosened her tie and undid the top buttons. Her mouth felt dry and her eyes wet. Todd's hands were roaming Emilia's body in a way Brielle never would have dared to do in public. Even if she had wanted to Emilia never would have let her. The thought sent a shiver of cold anger down her spine. She mumbled something about needing the bathroom and headed out of the room.

* * *

"You having fun?" Tobias asked Frank as the shorter boy breathlessly slumped down on the couch next to him. Seeing Tobias Frank started, then laughed, to Tobias' surprise. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the talk they'd had earlier, but Frank didn't seem as nervous as Tobias usually saw him. "You drunk?"

"A little," Frank held his thumb and index finger very close together and squinted. "Are you drunk?"

"Nah, designated driver," Tobias tapped the side of his cup. He pointed to Dakota who was pinned to a wall by Elena, who was aggressively kissing him. "I gotta get casanova over there home."

Frank nodded slowly, and looked back to the crowd of dancers. Tobias noticed Frank's face fall when the new kid on the football team, Kyle, made his way over into the crowd and bumped into Katrina who smiled as he grabbed her hand and twirled her around. Glancing between Katrina and Frank Tobias pieced it together.

"You should go over and dance with her," he said to Frank who looked startled. "Come on, don't let a freshman steal your thunder."

"I don't like her, like-, I mean, she's-, but I'm," Frank tried to stumble his way through and explanation and failed miserably.

"Oh, do you like _him_? Sorry, I'm awful at reading signals," Tobias said, but Frank shook his head profusely and mumbled something about not being into guys. Tobias let out a breath of relief. "Okay, well, if you like her you should dance with her. Girls like that."

Before Tobias could tell Frank more about what girls liked Kalyani grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away, telling him to dance with her. On his way out of the couch Tobias slapped Frank on the arm and gestured towards Katrina with his head. Frank remained seated.

Watching the other dancers while nursing his cup of wine, Frank felt like a bit of a creep. Just looking at other people dancing from the couch felt pathetic, even for him. Still he didn't know how to join to them. He didn't really know any of the dancers very well, and when he had first joined the dancing there hadn't been such a crowd. Most of the dancers then were in Glee club, so they already knew that he was a bad dancer. No need to impress people who already knew he was bad.

"Hi, Frank," Savannah Hastings said, scooting closer to him on the couch. Frank hadn't noticed her sitting on the couch before. He didn't answer her, but instead downed his drink and hurried over to join the dancing. When he sidled up to Katrina he noticed Tobias give him a not-so-subtle thumbs up.

* * *

"Oh, pardon me!" Stella exclaimed and immediately shut the door. Brielle quickly wiped her eyes, and stood up, ready to leave the bathroom. Before Brielle got to her feet, Stella poked her head back in again. "Sorry, but, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brielle smiled, but fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"No offence, but you're not," Stella said, closing the bathroom door behind her and stepping over to hug Brielle. Stella smelled like alcohol and floral perfume. Brielle buried her face in Stella's hair and leave in to her tears. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Brielle grumbled, her voice muffled by Stella's shoulder. "I just don't get how she could do that with _him._ Of all people. She doesn't even like him."

"Who?"

"I can't say, I've already said too much," Brielle pulled away, shaking her head. Wiping her eyes Brielle sat down, leaning against the tub. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a bit of a bad day."

"That's okay," Stella said, giving Brielle a small smile. "Not having the best day myself."

"Because of Bai?" Brielle asked, taking Stella's surprised face as a yes. "I know he's been all over Kalyani tonight."

"Oh, I guess he has," Stella said slowly.

"Is that not why you're upset?" Brielle asked, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"I, uh," Stella tried to explain, but felt her mouth go dry. "You're gay, right?"

"Yes," Brielle replied, without missing a beat.

"And have you ever been with a guy?"

"No," Brielle answered, shrugging. "I've just always known I liked girls."

"Oh, okay," Stella said, folding her hands in her lap and looking down.

"Are you thinking you might like girls that way?" Brielle said hesitantly, looking at Stella. The blonde wouldn't meet her eye, but nodded minutely. Brielle wasn't sure if Stella had actually nodded, or if she had imagined it. "Because it's okay if you do. You know that right?"

Stella shrugged, bit her lip and turned her head away from Brielle.

"I get that it's confusing," Brielle said, looking straight ahead at the sink. The bathroom was pretty small and Brielle was very aware of her head being level with the toilet seat. It didn't feel like the best spot for a heart-to-heart. "But I'm here if you want to talk."

"Can we just sit here, for a little bit?" Stella's voice was small and shaking.

"Yeah, of course," Brielle said, smiling at the blonde. Stella finally turned to her with wet eyes, returning the small smile.

* * *

"Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher," Todd smirked, sending Abel a pointed look. Arcelia's heart skipped a beat and she glanced nervously around the circle.

"Hey, Miss Lucas was hot!" Abel said, taking a sip from his red solo cup. Next to Todd Emilia did the same.

"What? Come on, all the cheerios have crushed on coach Elliott," she said, shrugging. Most of the cheerios in the circle joined her, and Arcelia quickly grabbed her cup and drank with them.

"This is lame," Elena complained, pouting. "Let's do something fun, like strip poker!"

"How about no," Arcelia shut her down. "We all know you just want to see the guys shirtless, and Emilia's already half naked anyway."

"Okay, then truth or dare," Sofia Flores suggested.

"I dare you," Elena smirked, tilting her cup in Arcelia's direction and spilling some of the brown liquid on the floor. Arcelia rolled her eyes at the drunk sophomore. "To send a sexfie to Mr. McDermott!"

"That's not how the game works," Arcelia said, glaring at Elena.

"Come on, Cortez," Todd interjected. "Or are you too chicken?"

"I'm not chicken, Todd, I just have some dignity," Arcelia shot back.

"Fine, just send him a picture of your boobs then," Todd said, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "You can even use my phone."

" _Anda a cagar_ ," Arcelia flipped Todd off. "I'm not putting a picture of my cleavage on your phone. Give me yours, _conejito_."

Winchester hesitantly handed his phone over to the latina, who snatched it from his hand after adjusting her breasts. She quickly snapped a photo and handed the phone back to Winchester demanding that he find the teacher's number and send it.

"If anyone asks someone stole your phone at the party and sent that as a prank," Arcelia shrugged, masking her nerves in nonchalance. Trying to calm her quickly beating heart, Arcelia grabbed an empty bottle and spun it.

* * *

"It's occupied!" Brielle shouted when someone knocked on the door. Stella couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Someone had left their wine in the bathroom, and there wasn't a lot left of it now. Brielle and Stella had barely stopped giggling the past ten minutes, and from the bubbly feeling in Stella's stomach she wasn't sure they'd stop for another ten. "Okay, favourite guilty pleasure movie on three! One… Two… Three! The princess diaries!"

"Fifty shades!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, please," Brielle snorted from laughing too hard, making Stella laugh even harder. "Don't say it, anything but!"

"What? They're interesting!" Stella objected between peals of laughter.

"No, they're not, they're awful!" Brielle pointed the near-empty bottle of wine at Stella. "You, Stella, have terrible taste."

"Not going to argue with that," Stella said, taking the bottle from Brielle and drinking the last of its contents.

"Okay, one last one," Brielle said, leaning against the tub and smiling mischievously at Stella. "Favorite Harry Potter character! One… Two.. Three! Hermione!"

"Eh, the blonde one? What's her name?"

"Luna?" Brielle raised her eyebrows. "Wait, you didn't know her name was Luna?"

"I'm not really all that into the Harry Potter movies to be honest," Stella shrugged. "They're kind of overrated."

"So you like fifty shades, but you don't like Harry Potter?" Brielle asked, making a face. "Girl, what is wrong with you?"

"I just don't like feeling like I have to like them just because everyone else does," Stella said. "Your costume is really nice though."

"Thank you, and that's fair," Brielle shrugged and yawned. "And JK has made some questionable decisions post-books. Like no, it's not good gay representation if you just say he's gay as an afterthought."

"Parties are exhausting," Stella sighed and leaned over to put her head on Brielle's shoulder. Brielle put her own head on top of Stella's and sighed softly.

"Tell me about it," she breathed. They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the sounds of the party around them. Stella was sure she was having a lot more fun in the bathroom with Brielle than she would have had downstairs with the other cheerios.

"Brielle?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just ask me that so I would compliment your costume?"

"Maybe," Brielle mumbled, fighting a smile.

* * *

"Arcelia, what the hell was that?" Connor said as soon as Celia picked up the phone. She locked the door to her room behind her before answering.

"What? Why are you mad?" She asked, sitting down on her bed and pressing her phone to her ear, trying to hear over the sounds of the party. Loud music pumped up from downstairs and people were talking loudly and laughing just outside her door.

"The picture," Connor insisted, his voice loud and angry in her ear. "Why would you send that to me?"

"I thought you would appreciate it," Celia smirked, trying to make him laugh. It didn't work. "I look hot, you usually like that."

"Not the first one, the other one," Connor pushed, sounding more infuriated than ever. "The one you sent from someone else's phone."

"It was a dare, I had to," Celia shrugged, laying down on her back. "It's not such a big deal."

"It is a big deal, I was with the Elliotts, what if they saw?"

"I didn't send my face, no one will know it was me," Arcelia said, but felt her heartbeat speed up and her stomach drop. She felt ungrounded, dizzy.

"Your chin was in it, Celia," Connor argued. "You have a very distinct chin!"

"Then delete it!" Celia raised her voice without meaning to. She took a deep breath to try to calm down, but her head was spinning and everything was too loud. "Look, no one saw, right? Just delete the photos and no one will know."

"I did delete them, but Celia, that doesn't solve this," Connor's tone changed. The calm and detached voice he was taking on sent a shiver down her spine and turned her insides to ice. "We can't take risks like this."

"Fine, we'll be more careful," Arcelia replied quickly, tears welling up in her eyes. Outside her door someone laughed.

"Celia, it's not about being careful," Connor sounded like he was explaining it to a child. He wasn't condescending, it was just very simple and final. "We keep trying to be careful, but we're not. Just seeing you is risky."

"But we've been fine, we've been safe, we've-"

"Celia, we haven't," an edge was creeping back into Connor's voice. "Just last week at homecoming, we said we would be careful and not see each other, but we did. And we were almost caught."

"But we weren't, we-"

"I'm sorry, Celi," Connor's voice trembled and Celia felt hot tears fall from her eyes. "But it's over."

Connor hung up without saying goodbye.

* * *

Dakota had been to quite a few parties before, and he hadn't really gotten why they were such a big deal. Sure, dancing was fun and just hanging out with your friends was fun, but he didn't get why parties were supposed to be so much more fun than regular hanging out. Then he got tipsy. It wasn't like he thought parties could only be fun drunk, but the alcohol made him feel like whatever questionable decisions he made could be blamed on something outside of himself. So what if he was making out with a girl he didn't really like? Blame it on the booze! So what if he was dancing terribly? Blame it on the booze! It all seemed really easy with the booze running though his veins.

So when Celia sent out a group text letting everyone know the party was over and they had to clear out, Dakota was none too happy about it. It also meant that the second he heard a group of people talking about moving the party somewhere else, Dakota was all ears.

"Hey, Koda," Tobias tapped Dakota on the shoulder and pulled him away from the crowd. "I'm just going to take Kalyani home now, I think that fireball got to her head."

Dakota glanced over at Kalyani who was balancing a red solo cup on each arm and one on her head while standing on the back of the couch. A few jocks were trying to throw ping pong ball into the cups. From the little splashes the balls made when they fell into the cups Dakota guessed the remaining alcohol from the party was in the cups.

"She's been going at that for ten minutes," Tobias explained. "She hasn't spilled anything yet, it's pretty impressive. Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Actually I'm going to keep going," Dakota replied, downing the rest of his drink. "Some of us are going somewhere else, I think Katrina knows a place."

"Okay, but how do you get home?"

"With me," Abel sauntered over and slung an arm over Dakota's shoulder. "I'm everyone's favourite DD, and I'm not chickening out and going home yet."

Abel showed the clear contents of his cup to Tobias before bringing the cup to his own lips and tilting his head back. The two boys turned to head out, accompanied by Todd, Emilia, Katrina, Frank and a group of other teens. Tobias followed Dakota out with his eyes before walking over to the couch Kalyani was still balancing on and trying to find a way to get her down without getting mixed drinks all over both of them.

* * *

Lifting her head from Brielle's shoulder Stella kept her face close to Brielle's. The other girl smelled of alcohol and sweet perfume. Her eyeshadow was smudged and her mascara had left dark stains around her eyes. Without thinking Stella leaned closer, her lips softly meeting Brielle's. The other girl drew a shaky breath, but reciprocated. Stella's heartbeat sped up, and she suddenly became aware of her actions. Pulling back she stared at Brielle with wide eyes.

Meeting Brielle's brown eyes Stella expected to find disgust, or disappointment, but found only warmth, and if she dared believe it, longing. It was like a magnet pulled her back to kiss Brielle again.

 _Stella:_

 _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

 _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

 _Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

 _Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

The first kiss were gentle and hesitant. The second kiss was hungrier. Brielle wrapped an arm around Stella's waist, holding her close. Stella found her own hands going to tangle in Brielle's hair and pulling at her collar. Before she knew it she was straddling the other girl and ripping her tie off.

 _Brielle (and Stella):_

 _My fingers claw your skin, (try to tear my way in)_

 _You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

 _My fingers claw your skin, (try to tear my way in)_

 _You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

 _Stella and Brielle:_

 _Howl, howl_

 _Howl, howl_

Breaking away from their kiss Brielle gave Stella a questioning look. Licking her lips and drawing a shaky breath Stella nodded and got to her feet. Brielle took Stella's hand and led her out of the bathroom and down the hall.

As soon as they closed the door of the guest bedroom behind them Brielle was all over Stella again. Pinning the blonde against the door and kissing her neck, Brielle fumbled with the lock on the door.

 _Brielle:_

 _Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_

 _My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_

 _Stella:_

 _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

 _I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

 _Brielle (Stella)_

 _Like some child possessed, (the beast howls in my veins_

 _I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness)_

 _Brielle and Stella:_

 _And howl, howl_

 _Howl, howl_

Pushing Stella unto the bed Brielle leaned over her and hungrily kissed her neck. Stella fumbled with the buttons of Brielle's shirt with shaky fingers, clumsily trying to remove the layers between them. The other girl's hands were all over Stella's body, pulling at her t-shirt and caressing the skin underneath. Brielle pulled off her own cardigan and shirt before meeting Stella's gaze with dark eyes. Stella struggled to catch her breath, taking in the sight of the Brielle leaning over her. She was beautiful.

Stella pushed herself up to catch Brielle's mouth with her own.

 _Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

 _Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

 _Hunters, hunters, hunters_

 _Hunters, hunters, hunters_

 _Brielle:_

 _The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_

 _Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_

 _Stella:_

 _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

 _I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

Stella ran her hands up and down Brielle's back, feeling the soft warm skin. The sounds of the party drifted in through the door, but Stella didn't pay it any mind. She was focused on the feel of Brielle's hands on her body, Brielle's wet mouth on her neck and face and the sound of Brielle's breathing. Stella didn't feel embarrassed about her own ragged breaths and soft moans, and she didn't stop to consider what Brielle would think of her plain white bra. She was lost in the warm feeling of Brielle's body pressed against her own. Stella had never felt so free.

 _Both:_

 _And howl_

 _Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

 _Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

 _A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

 _May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

 _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

 _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

 _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

 _I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget to follow and review! Happy Halloween!**


	12. I put a spell on you Part 3

**AN: I'm back! I know it's been very long and I'm sorry, but I'm back now!**

 **A few things before we start:**

 **We're setting up a Discord server, so if you're interested in joining that, please let me know!**

 **There's a poll about shipnames on my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on those!**

 **And there's a lot of things happening over on the tumblr, so please go check all of that out!**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Song list:**

 **Bad things - Jace Everett**

* * *

When Arcelia decided the party was over and kicked everyone out, Frank was about to go home. He was ready for his bed, for the quiet and dark of his room. Then Katrina asked if he wanted to come with to another party. Maybe it was the twinkle in her eye, or maybe it was mostly the alcohol in his system, but Frank suddenly found the word "no" missing from his vocabulary. So he went with Katrina and a group of people he barely knew and ended up at a house in a part of town he had never been to.

Now Frank was beginning to remember why he didn't do parties. The music was too loud, the lights too dim or too bright and the people too many and too close. At Arcelia's house he had found that if he just focused in on one person and tried to not talk to anyone, he was fine. He had fun even, and was ready to proudly tell his mother that he had enjoyed himself. Unfortunately for Frank, pride does go before a fall and Frank was falling. Quite literally, he was being pushed around by dancing strangers and had been about to fall a total of eight times in the last half-hour. Finally he had found an empty wall and was squeezing against it, trying to take up as little space as possible.

"If you lean against the wall instead of pressing against it, you'll look less like an idiot," someone yelled over the music. Turning, Frank found himself faced with a mass of spiked blonde hair, and it took him a good minute of staring to recognise Levi under it. The shorter boy was casually leaning against the wall, one leg on the floor, the other bent with a foot on the wall. Frank had to admit her looked effortlessly cool. Even in that ridiculously puffy shirt. "Right now you look like you're scared of people."

"I am," Frank replied, not thinking. Levi rolled his eyes.

"There's no need to broadcast it," Levi said, and gave Frank a pointed look. Bending his knees and resting one foot against the wall Frank mirrored Levi's pose. He even crossed his arms and furrowed his brows, trying to look brooding.

"Now you just look constipated," Levi commented, shaking his head. "Relax your face, imagine you have a better place to be."

"Like my bed?"

"Sure, whatever rocks your boat," Levi laughed, and Frank was taken aback by the lightness of his laughter. He had expected Levi to glare at him, or roll his eyes, but the other boy seemed genuinely entertained. Taking a deep breath and trying to relax Frank conjured up images of his own quiet bedroom.

"Is this better?" Frank asked, trying to keep his tone unaffected. Glancing over at Levi with artificial nonchalance Frank found that Levi wasn't paying him any attention anymore. Instead the shorter boy was looking over at another boy from across the dance floor. The boy across the room was black and wearing a brown leather jacket with no shirt under. He was leaning against the wall and looking Levi up and down. "His jacket is really cool."

"His jacket is cool," Levi agreed, but looked over at Frank like he was the single dumbest human being on the planet. "But his abs are cooler."

Kicking off against the wall Levi crossed the room and headed towards the other boy without another word.

* * *

 _When you came in the air went out_

 _And every shadow filled up with doubt_

 _I don't know who you think you are_

 _But before the night is through_

 _I wanna do bad things with you_

Levi typically wasn't one to find himself kissing strangers at parties. However, when said stranger was ripped and dressed as a Star Wars character there really wasn't much of an excuse not to. So when sexy-Finn-from-Star-Wars lifted his chin to beckon Levi over, he found himself leaving his safe spot on the wall without a second thought.

"Nice costume," sexy-Finn-from-Star-Wars commented when Levi came over, smirking and giving Levi a once-over that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Nice abs," Levi shot back, resting an arm against the wall and leaning close to sexy-Finn-from-Star-Wars. Sexy-Finn-from-Star-Wars maintained eye contact with Levi as he lifted his beer to his lips and drank, offering it to Levi after. It was both the douchiest and hottest thing Levi had ever seen.

Even if Levi did decide to kiss a stranger at a party, it would take one hell of stranger for him to do it in public. Fortunately, sexy-Finn-from-Star-Wars was the devil himself.

 _I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

 _Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue_

 _I don't know what you've done to me_

 _But I know this much is true_

 _I wanna do bad things with you, okay_

"Hey, why don't you queens keep your perversion to yourselves?" Levi broke away from the kiss. He didn't usually pay bullies any mind, but he felt sexy-Finn-from-Star-Wars go stiff and saw the sweat on his brow.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Levi snapped back, turning towards the guy who talked. Levi was vaguely aware that people around them were staring, and he could feel sexy-Finn's grab his wrist tightly.

"You wanna go, fairy?"

 _When you came in the air went out_

 _And all those shadows there filled up with doubt_

 _I don't know who you think you are_

 _But before the night is through_

 _I wanna do bad things with you_

Levi didn't think when the guy came at him, instinct kicked in. He wrenched his right arm free of sexy-Finn-from-Star-Wars' grip, made a fist and punched the other guy square in the jaw. A rush of adrenaline surged through him as his fist made contact, drowning out the pain in his knuckles.

The guy Levi punched fell into his friend, who locked shocked. Raising his fist to the second guy, Levi tilted his head back, waiting. The second guy shook his head and dragged his friend away in a hurry.

 _I wanna do real bad things with you_

 _I don't know what you've done to me_

 _But I know this much is true_

 _I wanna do bad things with you_

 _I wanna do real bad things with you_

Turning back to sexy-Finn-from-Star-Wars, Levi couldn't help smirking. Punching a homophobe felt pretty sexy. Sexy-Finn-from-Star Wars grabbed the collar of Levi's shirt and pulled him close. He seemed to agree.

* * *

While Frank was being awkward in a corner and Levi was off with some guy in a leather jacket, Dakota was out on the dance floor, living it up. The music was awful, but it had a strong beat and Dakota was too drunk to really care beyond that. He didn't care that people kept bumping into him, or that someone had spilled beer on his costume, he was happy and drunk.

"Hey, dirty dancing, we're leaving now," Abel grabbed Dakota by the shoulder, pulling him off to the side. Abel's breath smelled overwhelmingly of peppermint, making Dakota feel self-conscious about his own breath, which probably smelled like a good mix of different alcohols and garlic chips. "Todd already left with Emilia so it's just you and me, pal."

Just as Dakota and Abel were about to leave a tiny latina dressed as Harley Quinn grabbed Abel by the arm and handed him a red solo cup.

"Hey, you left your cup," she slurred, wrapping her arms around Abel, who glanced nervously over at Dakota. Following his suspicion Dakota grabbed the cup out of Abel's hand and smelled it. It certainly wasn't cherry coke.

"Have you been drinking?" Dakota asked, a sickening feeling spreading from the pit of his stomach. "What the hell, dude? You said you were driving?"

"I am driving," Abel insisted, shrugging. "Come on, Vasko, I'm not even drunk. I had a little bit, but I am fine to drive. No worries."

"You said you weren't drinking," Dakota furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. Harley Quinn had excused herself from the conversation and was dancing sloppily away.

"I said I'm fine," Abel protested. "Besides, it's not like you have much of a choice."

Dakota looked around, trying to spot a familiar face, but he couldn't find any. Even if he did see someone he knew he couldn't recognise them because of the costumes.

"What are you going to do? Call your mom? _You can't win,_ " Dakota resisted the urge to punch Abel and tell him that that his impression of General Ouromov was awful and that Dakota wasn't even Russian, but instead took a deep breath. "Come on, that was funny! Look, bud, I've done this before, it's not a big deal."

Suddenly Dakota wasn't feeling so good about his night anymore. He was beginning to realise that Abel was right, he didn't have much of a choice. He could call his parents, but that meant them seeing him drunk and he wasn't sure he wanted to add their disappointment to the already uncomfortable end of his night. He could call Tobias, but Bai was probably with Kalyani and he didn't want to disturb them.

"You're sure you're okay to drive?"

"What? Don't you trust me?" Abel threw and arm around Dakota and grinned. Dakota had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he followed Abel out to the car.

* * *

Sitting on the front porch of the house waiting for his taxi Frank tried to drown out the sounds of the party. Even outside he could feel the heavy bass vibrating his body, but the talking and the singing were muffled. Smoke from cigarettes still floated around him, but if he turned his body away from the smokers he could get a full breath of crisp night air every now and then. His head was pounding and he was cold. If he had to pick a low point of the night, this was it.

"Hey," a hoarse voice sounded from behind him. Katrina came to sit next to him on the steps, a bottle still in her hand. Her skull make-up was smeared and her hair was a mess. She smelled of alcohol and vanilla. "Parties aren't your thing, are they?"

"What, me? I love parties, I party every day," Frank tried to play cool, but Katrina started laughing mid-sentence and he realised that nothing about his party boy act was convincing. "No, I don't party. At all. I'm more of a stay at home and avoid everyone kind of guy."

"I'll drink to that," Katrina smiled and took a swig from her bottle. It felt strange to think that he had thought he would kiss her earlier that night. He had been at least a little tipsy at that point and somehow found the courage to go for it during spin the bottle, should his turn land on her. It didn't and he felt ashamed of how excited he had been. Now he felt self-conscious just sitting next to her. "So what do you do? When you're at home avoiding everyone?"

"I, uh," Frank began, trying to summon some of his bravery from earlier. If he was ever going to break out of his shell he might as well start here. He took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on his shoelaces. "I compose."

"You compose?"

"Yeah," he said briefly, trying to hold back the stream of words he could feel coming. He couldn't help it and instead of remaining cool and collected he rambled incoherently about not being any good. "I mean, it's nothing major, I'm not good or anything, it's just a hobby. I just kind of like music, I guess."

"You just kind of like music?" Glancing over at Katrina he saw the beginning of a smile on her face. He could already hear the ridicule coming. He might as well have gotten "nerd" tattooed on his forehead. Or he could have told her about the collection of playbills he kept in pristine condition in a box under his bed. Neither would have made him feel less cool.

"Yeah," he sighed, looking away from her and suddenly finding his shoelaces immensely interesting again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Katrina leaned closer to him, her face just inches from his. The smell of alcohol on her breath was really strong up close, but the mischievous twinkle in her eye sent a shiver down his spine. His mouth suddenly felt dry, his face hot and his heart pounded in his chest. "I kind of like music too."

"You do?" A wave of relief washed over him and he couldn't help but laugh. Somehow a girl in glee club liking music came as a surprise to him.

"Yeah," Katrina smiled brightly at him. From the few patches on her face that weren't covered in black or white paint he could see she was blushing. From how warm his face felt he could tell that he was too. "Would you play me something sometime?"

"No, I couldn't, I wouldn't know how. It's not good."

"Show me yours, I'll show you mine," Katrina said, smiling mischievously and biting her lower lip. Frank Foster didn't speak much, but he rarely found himself actually speechless. The past few minutes on the porch with Katrina were enough to leave him speechless and slack-jawed.

"You should have seen your face!" Katrina burst out laughing and nudged Frank playfully with her shoulder. He nudged her back and chuckled, forgetting for a moment the terrifying idea of showing her his work, or anything else. Gently pushing his shoulder with hers Katrina lay her head down on his shoulder and Frank stopped breathing. He tried not to breathe a least, willing his body not to move so she wouldn't move away. Her head on his shoulder felt so intimate he could barely breathe even if he tried, and he completely forgot about the other people around them or the smoke or the music blaring from the house. He hesitantly turned his head to rest his cheek on Katrina's head.

In just a few minutes the worst part of his night had turned into the best part of his night.

* * *

"It's going to be okay," Kalyani tried to sound more reassured than she felt. Her head was still cloudy with sleep, and she was still unsure about what was really going on. She had woken up roughly ten minutes earlier in an unfamiliar bed by an unholy beeping. It had taken her a solid minute to realise that it was a phone ringing and by then Tobias had already answered it and was asking whoever was on the other end where they were. He was fighting his way off of the mattress on the floor and seemed halfway out the door before Kalyani could ask what was happening.

"Dakota just called me," Bai said, looking around and grabbing his costume from off the floor and fumbling in all the pockets. He didn't elaborate until he found his keys. "There was something about a car, and I need to pick him up."

"I'm coming with you," Kalyani had insisted, sitting up in bed. It took her a few seconds to remember why she was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts that were both way too big, instead of her costume. When she did remember that she had thrown up in a bush and then wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her top, she wished she had forgotten.

They were out in the car heading toward the address Dakota had given them within five minutes of waking up.

"He sounded fine on the phone, right?" She asked, keeping her eyes on Tobias. His jaw was clenched and he was staring straight ahead. He had a firm grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles white. Without thinking she reached out and placed her left hand over his right. He glanced over at her and his jaw let go a little. Kalyani didn't know of anything else to say, so she kept her eyes on the phone, following the directions to Dakota's location. She kept her hand on Bai's.

* * *

Lima after midnight was very different from Lima during the day. The cars were few and far between, the streets were abandoned and everything looked washed out. Dakota had been sure he knew every street in the county, but sitting at a bus stop waiting for Tobias to pick him up he felt lost. The chill October wind ruffled his hair and sent a shiver down his spine. Every time he saw headlights heading towards him his head perked up, but they all drove by.

His pulse was still beating in his temple and his mouth felt dry. His hands were shaking and he felt unsettled. Part of him wondered if Abel made it home safe.

Driving with Abel was always a bit of a rough experience. The boy was always playing music too loud and talking too much with only one hand on the steering wheel. It usually didn't bother Dakota, but when he knew Abel had been drinking he couldn't relax. Dakota kept his eyes on the road, ignoring everything Abel said.

He would later thank God he did.

Abel was too busy rapping badly to notice that he was veering into the left lane. The transition was so slow Dakota hardly noticed either. Until he saw the other headlights heading toward them. Going on pure instinct he grabbed the steering wheel and pulled it to the right, hard. The car jerked back into its own lane, and Abel straightened it up. The other car honked at it passed. Dakota told Abel to stop at the bus stop and let him get out.

Sitting at the bus stop Dakota tried taking deep breaths of cool air to calm down. The air filling his lungs did nothing to clear his head, it just made him colder. While he did think his Captain America costume was cool, it wasn't doing a very good job of keeping him warm.

When Tobias' car finally arrived at the bus stop, the headlights blinded Dakota. He wasn't really sure it was Tobias who showed up and not a murderer until the driver hurried over to him.

"Koda, are you okay? What happened?" Tobias pulled Dakota to his feet, looking him up and down. Dakota all of a sudden felt silly for making Bai come and get him. He wasn't hurt or anything, he probably could have just looked up his address on google maps and walked home.

"I'm okay," Dakota said, trying to sound less shaken up. "I just had to get out of there."

"Where's Abel?"

"He left, I told him to go," Dakota said, explaining what happened. Talking through it helped and he could feel his voice grow steadier. "I didn't feel safe, so I just told him to leave me here."

"Why didn't you call me?" Bai asked, and Dakota was surprised by how hurt he sounded. He didn't sound angry at how irresponsible Dakota had been, or disappointed in his stupidity. "You know I would have come to get you at the party, right? You should have called me."

"I thought you'd be busy," Dakota said, glancing over at Kalyani who lingered by the car. Judging by the fact that she was clearly wearing Tobias' clothes, he figured he had been right. "I

"You Goddamn dumbass," Tobias sighed and shook his head, but pulled Dakota into a close hug. "Next time you call, okay?"

"Okay," Dakota mumbled, face pressed against Bai's shoulder. They had been best friends for two years, but Dakota wasn't sure they had ever hugged for this long. They stayed close until Dakota's hands felt steadier and his breathing was more even.

"Come on, let's get you home," Tobias broke away from the hug, but kept an arm over Dakota's shoulders as they walked over to the car.

* * *

"Do you remember your address now?" Tobias slid into the driver's seat after walking Dakota inside. The events of the night seemed to be catching up to him, he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Did I not remember my address?"

"You remembered something about a creepy tree and a pink house, but that didn't really help much," he smiled and seemed to relax. Kalyani vaguely remembered searching her brain for her sister's address and coming up with nothing but images of different buildings in the neighbourhood. "Then you tried pointing the way, but you kept changing your mind. I think you might have the worst sense of direction out of everyone I know."

Kalyani laughed and shrugged, but blushed in embarrassment. She should probably go home and try to sneak in without her sister noticing, but looking at Tobias she found that she didn't want to go back home. She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands to calm herself.

"I want to stay with you tonight," she said, trying to ignore the irregular beating of her heart. It wasn't like she hadn't already stayed with him that night.

"You sure?" He asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"Yes," she said, looking over at him, but immediately realised the implications of what she had just said. "This isn't like a hook-up thing, it's just been a long night. So, if you need to talk, I'll be there."

"Okay," he said and the goofy grin on his face made her heart skip a beat.

So Kalyani found herself back in Tobias' room in the early hours of the morning. She hadn't really taken any time to consider what spending the night at his place would mean. The first time she'd slept there that night she had been too out of it to really process what was happening, but this time she was nerve-rackingly aware. Trying to ground herself she immediately sat down on his bed.

"Okay, do you need anything?" He asked, hovering by the light switch. "I'm ready to pass out, so, uh, you take the bed and I'll-"

"Don't be dumb, we'll share your bed," she replied, scooting all the way back on the bed. "I'm not that big, there's room for both of us."

Kalyani had a habit of making really bold statements and not thinking them through. That was how she ended up arm-wrestling a senior boy when she was a freshman, because somehow stating that girls could be as strong as boys meant she had to prove that _she_ was as strong as any boy in school. When she offered to share Bai's bed with him, she didn't think about how that meant actually sharing the bed with him. It wasn't until they were both under the covers that she realised how close that meant they would be. She hadn't shared a twin bed with anyone since middle school, and none of her middle school friends had been Tobias' size. Awkwardly trying to find comfortable positions they eventually ended up with Tobias on his back, an arm wrapped around Kalyani who lay on her side with her head on his shoulder.

"You comfortable?" He asked, and she nodded, already feeling heavy with sleep. He was really warm, lying next to him she could feel the heat radiating off him. She hoped he couldn't feel her heart beating fast and hard in her chest.

"Your hair smells nice," he murmured, his breath warm over her head.

"Thanks, it's Celia's hairspray," Kalyani answered, and heard him laugh softly in reply. "I could get you a can."

"Thanks," he said, yawning. "That would really up my mohawk game."

"The only game that matters," she said, enjoying feeling the vibrations of his laugh.

"Obviously."

"Bai?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for taking care of me tonight," Kalyani whispered, trying to look up at him but not seeing anything in the dark. She waited in silence, but he didn't answer.

"Bai?" No answer.

"Bai?" No answer but his slow, deep breathing. Kalyani smiled and pulled herself closer to him, resting her face against his neck.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! I really appreciate them!**

 **Edit: I made a mistake when I first published this, but I've edited it now. I referred to something I had planned but that didn't actually end up happening. Sorry guys.**


	13. Defying Gravity part 1

**AN: We're back in the game now guys, regularly updating and everything! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Don't forget to follow the story so you'll be notified when I post more chapters!**

 **Song list:**

 **As long as you're mine - Wicked**

 **By the way, I did make a mistake in the previous chapter. It has been edited, but if you read it early on you may have gotten some wrong information. I'm very sorry!**

 **Also, we hit 10000 views last chapter, I'm so grateful to you guys for reading this, thank you so much!**

* * *

As November rolled in with cool winds and grey skies, the members of McKinley High's Glee club suddenly realised how ambitious they had been when choosing to perform a musical. Not only did they need to actually rehearse the material, they also needed sets, costumes and props. Iris Phan in particular was realising that perhaps doing a musical in little over a month, was a recipe for disaster.

"We are a week into rehearsals people, I need you off-book!"

"Stella, I need those sketches! We actually need to make the costumes too!"

"Please tell me you found good green body paint? I literally don't even care if it's toxic."

"You can't sew? Find someone who can and get to work!"

The first few rehearsals Iris' stressed outbursts were effective. By the start of their second week of rehearsals it had already started to grow old.

"You know, Iris," Everett approached the short girl cautiously. He had told himself that he wouldn't get very involved in the musical, only stepping in when asked. Seeing the stress that Iris was under though, he couldn't help but try to make it easier on her. That, and he had a feeling that if she continued to boss everyone around this much, someone would end up quitting Glee and he could not afford to lose any members. "Maybe we should bring in some more help?"

"What do you mean 'more help'? I can do this, I promise," Iris' voice was rising in pitch and Everett was reminded of his sister. Always determined to defy expectations.

"I know, I just meant getting some more help to make the sets and costumes and things," Everett tried to give Iris a reassuring smile. Judging by her expression, it wasn't helpful. "Like, we can ask the parents to come in one night and help out."

"Oh," Iris' shoulders lowered and her expression was less panicked. "That's not actually a bad idea."

Having convinced Iris to let the parents help out, Everett felt pleased with himself and was sure that he had relieved some of Iris' stress and that she would be a little gentler on the other members of the production.

"No, Frank, you don't stutter until the next scene! Get it together!"

Maybe he was wrong.

* * *

"Stella, can we talk?" Brielle approached the cheerleader after rehearsal, careful not to touch her. Part of Stella wanted to run away and another wanted to throw her arms around Brielle's neck and kiss her. Luckily Stella had some self-control and managed to just nod.

"I just wanted to clear the air about this weekend," Brielle said, closing the door to the classroom behind them and sitting down on one of the desks. Stella's mouth went dry and she sat down on a chair one desk over from Brielle, trying to keep distance between them. When Stella woke up on Saturday she had been shocked to find Brielle in bed next to her. The shock was soon replaced with a warm, jittery feeling and she felt dizzy. Brielle was soft and warm, and Stella had to fight back the urge to wake her with tender kisses on the neck. She hadn't dared to move, and when Brielle stirred she pretended to be asleep and waited to see what the other girl would do. Brielle didn't wake her, but left quietly. "Did it clear anything up for you?"

"What do you mean?" Stella was too lost in the memory to fully comprehend what Brielle was asking. Brielle knit her brow and seemed to start a sentence multiple times before speaking.

"You seemed confused," Brielle finally said, and Stella caught on. The blonde looked down at her hands, trying not to let her face give anything away. "Did what we did help you figure anything out?"

"Oh," Stella said simply, trying to figure out how to tell the other girl that it had in fact cleared everything up for her very nicely. "Uhm, yes, I suppose it did."

"And?"

"And, uhm-"

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me," Brielle waved a hand at Stella and got up quickly.

"No, no," Stella got up too, grabbing Brielle's wrist to keep her there. Stella's heart stopped the moment she touched the other girl. She half-expected Brielle to tear her wrist free and storm out, but Brielle stayed. Brielle's warm brown eyes were so open and reassuring that Stella had to look away. The eyes felt too intimate. "I liked what we did."

"I did too," Brielle said, gently removing her wrist from Stella's grip and moving it to stroke her arm softly instead. The touch sent shivers down Stella's spine. She remembered what Brielle's hands felt like on the rest of her body, it was all she had been able to think about since the party. "But I just thought you should know that I'm not emotionally available right now."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking that we would-," Stella said, quickly looking away from Brielle and folding her arms over her chest. Brielle's words felt like ice-cold water being poured over her.

"I just meant if you were," Brielle said quickly.

"I wasn't," Stella replied curtly, focusing on her breathing. Putting on a fake smile she looked back at Brielle, willing herself to ignore the ice in her veins and the beating in her chest. She was glad she folded her arms because she could feel her hands shaking.

"Okay, cool," Brielle said, letting out a deep breath and smiling. A burden had clearly been lifted from her shoulders. She let the words hang in the air for a while and Stella wondered if she should say something, or leave, but she found she couldn't move. "But seeing that you and I clearly have off-the-charts-chemistry, would you mind rehearsing a scene with me? Bai and I aren't really nailing it, so we're trying it with other people to see if that'll make it more organic."

"Oh, I'd love to help," Stella said, cursing her own helpful nature. Somehow playing a love scene with a one-night-stand who clearly wasn't interested in her, was the sort of thing she didn't know to say no to. "But what's the issue?"

"We just don't have that 'I wanna rip your clothes off'-dynamic," Brielle said, giving an exaggerated shrug.

"Is it because he's too short?"

"Yes, finally someone gets it!" Brielle laughed and Stella felt the ice in her veins melt again.

* * *

As soon as the parents arrived that Friday afternoon, Iris realised their mistake. While they did need help with just about everything, they hadn't considered that some of the parents would hurt more than help.

In theory having two wedding dress designers help with costumes sounded like a dream come true. In reality, Crystal Foster and Caroline Barrington were rivals. In business they competed for the same costumers, the brides-to-be of Lima, Ohio. At the moment the two women were bent over the sketches for the costumes that Stella had done, both pursing their lips and suggesting improvements and how best to make them. With each suggestion the tension grew between them, and Stella, sitting between them, looked helplessly caught between a rock and a hard place.

Katrina was nowhere to be seen and the three guys from woodshop who had volunteered to make the set pieces, kept disagreeing on where they had put the various pieces that were ready to be painted.

A plump woman with amazing curls kept glaring at a short man in a suit who made sure to always be on the opposite side of the room from her. Judging by the way Arcelia kept going between them and whispering heatedly with each of them, Iris guessed they were her parents.

Iris also spotted her own mother roll her eyes every time Franklin Foster Sr. opened his mouth.

While most parents were standing around aimlessly waiting for someone to tell them what to do, the few who were actually trying to work kept disagreeing on what to do. It was absolute chaos and Iris found she had no idea of how to fix it.

That was when an actual angel stepped in.

"You're Iris Phan? You're in charge?" An Asian woman about Iris' mother's height stepped up to her. Despite their similar height, this woman was Jessica's opposite in every way. She was incredibly elegant, and seemed in complete control of herself, far from Iris' spastic and free-spirited mother.

"Yes," Iris stuttered, forgetting her panic.

"I'm Helena Aria, Hazel's mother," the woman smiled politely and Iris could see the family resemblance. "What do you need us to do?"

Listing all the things she needed done in one shaky breath, Iris was shocked when Helena repeated it all back to her with complete calm.

"We need to paint the set pieces that are made, put up the cornfield, agree on costumes, take measurements of all the actors and assemble the dragon," Helena said quickly. "Did I leave anything out?"

"No, that's everything," Iris answered.

"Wonderful," Helena gave Iris another smile before turning and addressing the room. "May I have everyone's attention, please?"

Quickly dealing out assignments to everyone in the room, Helena managed to have everyone working within three minutes. Iris had never been so impressed by anyone all her life.

"I just found who I want to be when I grow up," Iris said to no one in particular, following Helena with her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Brielle," Jessica Phan plopped down next to Brielle in front of one of the clockwork set pieces with an opened can of paint. With her hair in a messy bun and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she looked barely older than the students. "Hit me with the who's who. Iris told me not to embarrass her so I gotta know who does what."

"Of course she did," Brielle rolled her eyes fondly and repositioned herself so she had a better view of everyone in the room. Knowing Jessica, Brielle knew that her quick run through would soon turn into a game of assumptions, where Jessica would make more or less unfounded, usually ridiculous assumptions about everyone.

"That's Kalyani, she plays Chistery, the monkey," Brielle pointed to Kalyani who was busy shoving artificial cornstalks into dry foam. "She's a gymnast so she's ridiculously flexible."

"Strict parents, over-achiever and an only child," Jessica said with complete confidence.

"Actually, I think that's her sister," Brielle nodded toward a woman in a floral dress who was also shoving cornstalks into blocks of dry foam. Aside from their similar colouring and hairtexture, the two looked very little alike. Kalyani's sister was statuesque and dressed like she was ready for Sunday brunch with Kate Middleton, while Kalyani looked like she just got back from the gym.

"Okay, new plan," Jessica shook her head. "Youngest of too many, all girls, so she never got enough attention from previously mentioned strict parents."

"Shouldn't we hire someone to do this?" A handsome man in a suit pointed out, gesturing towards the myriad of unpainted set pieces littered across the stage. "I don't know about the rest of you, but, I'm not a painter."

"I second that," another man in a suit agreed. He had his sleeves rolled all the way up to his elbows and was standing as far away from the set piece as he possibly could while still painting it. His comment earned him an exaggerated eye roll from a beautiful, plump woman.

"Come on, Antonio, you're just scared of getting paint on your fancy shoes," she said, waving her paintbrush in his direction to prove a point.

"Mom," Celia hissed, hurrying over and flashing the woman a dangerous look. "You promised to behave."

Waving her daughter away, the woman returned to painting her own set piece.

"That's Celia, she plays my mother and she's in charge of choreography," Brielle nodded towards the latina, who slunk away to where Emilia was spay painting a giant circle. "I'm guessing that's her mom and-"

"They had a hot, passionate affair," Jessica was off and running. "Their families never approved, but they defied them. Then it went down in flames, they had the messiest divorce. Someone cheated, possibly both."

"With the other's best friend," Brielle added, smiling mischievously.

"Tragic," Jessica sighed, dramatically putting her hand to her forehead, splattering paint. "Okay, now who's blondie over there?"

"That's Emilia," Brielle said, losing interest in the game. "She plays Glinda."

"That's all you got for me?" Jessica asked incredulously. "No drama?"

"She's a cheerleader," Brielle shrugged, hoping to change the subject. "She used to date the guy who plays Fiyero?"

"Oh yeah, cute guy with the tight pants. Which one is he?"

"Uhm, he's around here somewhere," Brielle twisted her back trying to find Tobias. She found him with a group of other guys, all circling a giant metal creature, trying to attach the pieces of it. The oldest of the men held some instructions, but the look on his face made it clear that they were not helping. Brielle pointed over to him when she finally spotted him. "There he is. His name's Tobias, but everyone calls him Bai."

"Is that a euphemism?"

"Not that I know," Brielle shrugged. "He's the one who stopped those guys from slushying Iris that one time."

"Oh, really?" Jessica made an impressed face in Bai's direction. As per the older man's instruction Tobias and a man slightly taller than him were holding what appeared to be a wing while Dakota tried fastening it to the body of the creature. "Who's the other guy holding the thing?"

"I don't know actually," Brielle admitted, shrugging. The man sort of resembled the Brawny Man, but Brielle couldn't see any striking resemblance to any of the members for the Glee club. "Bai's dad, maybe?"

"Well, maybe I should go find out," Jessica said, already getting to her feet. "I mean, we have to thank our hero."

Brielle had to laugh at Jessica, but also admire her boldness, as she made her way over to the group of men. Brielle couldn't hear what they were saying, but judging by the embarrassed face Tobias made and the pat on the back he got from the man Brielle was now pretty sure was his father, she guessed Jessica had greatly exaggerated the event. Judging by Bai's dad's smile, he was charmed.

Suddenly Iris appeared at Brielle side, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

* * *

"Oh, Emilia, I didn't know you were in the musical too?" An African American woman in a very fashionable pantsuit approached Emilia as she was spray painting her bubble silver.

"I am," Emilia smiled tightly, pausing her painting for a moment. "I play Glinda."

"Good role for you, congratulations!" The woman smiled, touching Emilia's arm. Emilia saw Celia glance over at them from the corner of her, and hoped she didn't think too much about the interaction.

"Is that why we haven't seen you around lately? You're too busy?"

"Something like that," Emilia forced her faltering smile to stay in place.

"Well, don't be a stranger, all right?" The woman left, and Emilia breathed a little easier.

"Who was that?" Celia asked, watching her head over to Everett.

"She's Brielle's mom," Emilia said, trying to make her tone light.

"Your tutor's mom thinks you're friends? That's sad," Celia commented, pursing her lips. Emilia glanced over her shoulder at Brielle who was being pulled to her feet by Iris. Shrugging she returned to painting.

* * *

"I'm just so frustrated, nothing is going right!" Iris groaned as she burst into the bathroom with Brielle following. "It's like the universe is against me!"

"There, there," Brielle said, trying to repress a smile at her friend's overly dramatic nature. "What happened?"

"Caroline and Crystal can't agree on what fabrics to use," Iris said, leaning over the sink with her head in her hands. "Crystal keeps saying one fabric is better, but Caroline thinks it's too expensive and Stella isn't making any decisions, and I don't know anything about fabrics!"

"They'll figure it out, just give them some time," Brielle answered, rubbing Iris' back. "Everyone is trying their best."

"No, they're not," Iris protested, rubbing her temples. "I know what all of you can do, and what's going on out there is really not your best."

"I don't know how to take that, but okay," Brielle crossed her arms and leaned her back against the sink. She was getting used to Iris' bathroom meltdowns at this point, as she had one just about every rehearsal. "How about this, you just focus on directing us, Katrina is handling the set, Jackson has the music,-"

"Where even is Katrina?" Iris turned to her friend in frustration. "She was supposed to be here half an hour ago, and where's her family? Everyone's parents are supposed to be here!"

"Who cares where Katrina is?"

"I care! I need her here, she's in charge of the set!"

"Iris, you're overreacting," Brielle said slowly, keeping her tone even. While Iris' knack for imagining worst-case-scenarios was handy when they were packing or planning something, it was not ideal in stressful situations. "Maybe her parents got off work late, so they're running behind a little. I'm sure they'll be here."

"Then she should have told me, that's in the contract!" Brielle barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Iris had made everyone sign a contract when they joined the production, stating among other things that they would always let Iris know a minimum of two business days prior if they couldn't make it to rehearsal. "And have you ever met her parents? We don't know them, do we even know if she has parents?"

"Iris, calm down," Brielle couldn't help but laugh at her friend. Gently grabbing Iris by the shoulders and forcing her to join in a deep breath, Brielle held her short friend in place. "It is all going to be fine. Have you even looked at what's going on in there? Everyone is working, we don't need Katrina to say what pieces go where, we have the sketches. You just have to focus on directing and I'll focus on giving you the best performance of my life."

"You better, because right now you suck," Iris said with a straight face.

"Excuse me?"

"Fine, you don't suck, but you and Bai _really_ have to work on 'As long as you're mine'. You're supposed to be in love, but _you_ look like you'd rather kiss a dead fish."

"I mean you're not wrong," Brielle replied, flashing a cheeky smile at Iris, who didn't laugh. "And we are working on it. I'm rehearsing with Stella tomorrow, and I think Bai is working with Kalyani."

"Good," Iris sighed, letting her shoulders drop and turning to look at herself in the mirror. "I just really need this to be good."

"I know," Brielle wrapped her arms around her friend, giving her a tight squeeze. "And it will be, you just have to trust it."

"And get back to work."

"And get back to work," Brielle agreed, taking Iris by the arm and escorting her out of the bathroom. Neither heard one of the toilets flush as they left.

* * *

"Hazel, would you find another measurement sheet, please?" Helena asked her daughter in Mandarin when she returned after going to get the next actor on their list. Tobias followed into the classroom where they had set up camp to take measurements away from all the noise. Hazel had never seen such a mismatched pair. Her mother was 5 feet 3 inches of refined femininity, sophisticated from the top of her coiffed hair to the tips of her manicured fingers, through her silk blouse and down to her black pumps. Tobias was just over 6 feet of messy boyhood.

"Yes, Ma," Hazel replied, putting down the paper she held and searching the teacher's desk for one of the sheets she had prepared for measurements. Finding only the ones she had already filled in, Hazel cursed herself for not making neat piles when they first started out.

"Aiyaa, girl, it's right there!" Helena grabbed a sheet of paper and held it up Hazel, who felt her cheeks go a few shades pinker. Grabbing the sheet and sitting down behind the desk Hazel filled in Tobias' name and role.

"What language is that?" Tobias asked, looking between Hazel and her mother.

"It's Mandarin," her mother replied, straightening up and smiling at him.

"Wow, Hazel, I didn't know you speak Mandarin!" Tobias beamed at her. Hazel was pretty sure he had never said that many words to her before. "That's so cool!"

"I guess," Hazel shrugged, but smiled, letting herself take pride in her ability.

"Yes, it is 'so cool'," Helena smiled, both proud and amused, grabbing some measuring tape and stepping behind Tobias to take his measurements. "Do you speak any other languages?"

Helena asked casually, but Hazel knew her mother better than that. Coming from anyone else Hazel would assume the question was asked simply out of curiosity, but knowing her mother Hazel knew Helena was only looking for an excuse to speak a language other than English. It wasn't that Helena didn't like speaking English, she had no issue with it, she even married an Englishman. But it was rare for her to get to speak any other languages with someone who wasn't Hazel. So every time Helena met someone who might speak another language she spoke, she needed to suss out if they actually spoke that language. Naturally she would find some way to slip it into the conversation without arousing suspicion. She was a well-mannered woman after all.

"Nope, just English," Tobias shrugged, holding out an arm so Helena could measure the length of it. Helena's face fell for a moment, and she furrowed her brows, glancing discreetly over at Tobias. Hazel could see the wheels turning in her mother's head.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you any of her language?"

"My mom?"

"Yes, weren't those your parents out there, flirting like newlyweds?" Helena chuckled a little, inviting Tobias into the joke. Hazel could be slyly charismatic, and she knew exactly where she got it from. Tobias didn't seem to get the joke though, and Hazel worried that her mother had really stepped in it.

"Uhm, no," he said, lowering his arm and making a face. "I mean, that's my dad, but I'm pretty sure that's Iris' mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry, seeing you with them I just assumed," Helena's smile faded, and she furrowed her brow again. "Clearly I was mistaken."

Bai just shrugged, but seemed clearly uncomfortable. It didn't help that Helena had him squatting so she could measure his shoulders. Helena, who was standing behind him, clearly couldn't see the tense set of his jaw or that he had his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Is she here today, your mother?"

"Uhm, no, she's not," Tobias answered slowly and Hazel wished her mother would notice his discomfort and let him be. Unfortunately Helena was too busy tracking down a potential language partner to consider Tobias' feelings.

"Where is she from? Would I know her?"

"You probably wouldn't, but I'm pretty sure she's from Malaysia," Tobias said, biting his lip. Hazel didn't need to see her mother's face to know the puzzled look she had, and she knew she probably looked just as confused. "She hasn't really been around, ever."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Helena's face dropped, and she gently touched Tobias' arm. He just shrugged again, and avoided meeting Helena's eyes. "It is a shame no one ever taught you your mother tongue."

The tension in the room was palpable, as Helena took some more of Tobias' measurements and he stared at the floor. Hazel noted the numbers as her mother measured them, but except for Hazel's pen against the paper and Helena's one word instructions, they were silent. Hazel tried to not look at Tobias, and hoped they would be done soon. When Helena was about to measure the length from his shoulder to his ankles, she found that the measuring tape was too short. Excusing herself to go get a longer measuring tape, Helena left Hazel and Tobias alone. He sat down on one of the desks opposite Hazel and crossed his arms, and staring out the window. For a long moment Hazel didn't know what to say.

"Sorry about my mom," Hazel said after a few minutes just to break the tension. "She gets a little too excited whenever she meets other Chinese people."

"It's okay," Tobias answered, shrugging again. Shrugging seemed to be his go-to response to uncomfortable situations. "I'm pretty bad at being Chinese."

"I don't think being Chinese is something you can be bad at," Hazel smiled softly at him, feeling some of the tension ease.

"I work at Panda Express," Tobias answered and Hazel scrunched up her face before she could stop herself.

"Okay, maybe _you are_ bad at being Chinese," she said, and he laughed. She smiled too, glad to be rid of some more of the tension in the room. They settled into a more comfortable silence, and Tobias uncrossed his arms. "I'm sorry about your mom too."

"It's all right," he said, looking back out the window. "It's kind of always been just me and my dad."

Hazel nodded, studying him. She had never known they had anything in common, his world had always seemed very far removed from her own reality. It wasn't like football players lined up to talk to reporters for the school newspaper.

"I could teach you, you know?"

"What?"

"I could teach you," Hazel repeated, shrugging and smiling more brightly at him. "About Chinese culture, and I could teach you some Mandarin. If you want me to?"

"You don't have to, it's okay," he shook his head and waved the suggestion away, but Hazel saw a flicker of interest in his eyes.

"No, I want to," she insisted, leaning towards him slightly and smiling mischievously. "And I can show what _actual_ Chinese food is like, but no offence, the food in Singapore is way better."

"You sure about that?"

"I grew up there, I would know," Hazel giggled, feeling like she had captured his interest.

"You know what, Hazel? You're on," Tobias smiled at her, and Hazel beamed back proudly. She hadn't expected to offer to teach a football player about Chinese culture, but seeing Tobias' easy smile after he had looked so tense, made her feel like she had made the right decision.

* * *

"So, my room isn't ideal, but we're mostly on the floor anyway," Brielle shrugged as she led Stella into her bedroom Saturday afternoon. Brielle's bedroom was exactly as Stella had imagined it, very organised and very stylish. It was quite bright with a few pops of color. The amount of pillows on her canopy bed was astounding. "I borrowed the lanterns from school, and I think that's all we need, really."

"Okay," Stella said, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Brielle had talked her through the choreography and it seemed simple enough, but she didn't know how to feel about all the hand-holding and the kissing at the end. One day she would learn how to say no to uncomfortable situations. Handing a lantern to Stella Brielle walked over to the other end of the room and pressed play on her phone, turning to Stella as the opening chords played from the speaker on her dresser.

Setting their lanterns down the two girls stepped slowly toward each other, Stella's arms open, ready to embrace the other girl. Before they could meet, Brielle turned her body out toward their imagined crowd, letting Stella wrap an arm over one of Brielle's. Gently stroking the length of Brielle's arm, Stella stepped behind her, wrapping her other arm around Brielle's waist. Brielle leaned into the embrace as she sang.

 **Brielle:**

 _Kiss me too fiercely_

 _Hold me too tight_

 _I need help believing_

 _You're with me tonight_

 _My wildest dreamings_

 _Could not foresee_

 _Lying beside you_

 _With you wanting me_

As the song built Kalyani turned in Tobias's arms and he stepped forward so they were facing each other. She was careful not to step too far back so she wouldn't accidentally fall onto his bed. While at home rehearsals were more fun and less formal than rehearsals at school, classrooms were better fit for rehearsal than bedrooms. His hands were still around her waist, and she rested one hand on his chest and the other held his arm.

 **Kalyani:**

 _And just for this moment_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _I've lost all resistance_

 _And crossed some border line_

As she sang the rest of the few lines of the chorus, Brielle placed a hand on Stella's cheek, tenderly caressing her face. The other hand traced Stella's arm and the end of the chorus when Brielle lowered herself to her knees she gently pulled Stella down with her.

 **Brielle:**

 _And if it turns out_

 _It's over too fast_

 _I'll make every last moment last_

 _As long as you're mine_

Sitting back on his heels Tobias smiled at Kalyani, reaching forward to grab her hands. His heart skipped a beat looking over at her and seeing her smile back at him. He couldn't tell how much of it was acting on her part, but knew that very little of it was fake for him. At the end he moved a hand to cup her face, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers.

 ** _Tobias:_**

 _Maybe I'm brainless_

 _Maybe I'm wise_

 _But you've got me seeing_

 _Through different eyes_

 _Somehow I've fallen_

 _Under your spell_

 _And somehow I'm feeling_

 _It's up that I fell_

Kalyani placed one hand on top of his and leaned into his touch. Looking up at him from under her eyelashes, she couldn't help but smile. She almost forgot the choreography and gasped softly when grabbed her waist to pull her closer.

 **Tobias and Kalyani:**

 _Every moment_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _I'll wake up my body_

 _And make up for lost time_

Grabbing hold of both of Brielle's hands Stella brought their intertwined limbs between them, keeping Brielle at a little bit of a distance. The song suddenly felt a little too close to the truth, and looking into Brielle's eyes she could tell that she had noticed too.

 **Stella:**

 _Say there's no future_

 _For us as a pair_

 **Stella and Brielle:**

 _And though I may know_

 _I don't care_

Letting go of each other's hands Stella and Brielle leaned toward each other. Stella wrapped an arm around Brielle's waist and Brielle touched her hand to Stella's face before letting her harm trace the other girl's arm.

Gently releasing his grip on Kalyani's waist Tobias leaned back on his heels again, taking hold of her hands again. Kalyani mirrored his pose, leaning back and singing directly to him.

 **All:**

 _Just for this moment_

 _As long as you're mine_

 _Come be how you want to_

 _And see how bright we shine_

 _Borrow the moonlight_

 _Until it is through_

 _And know I'll be here_

 _Holding you_

 _As long as you're mine_

On the last line Tobias and Kalyani rose to their knees again, slowly pulling each other close. Kalyani's heart beat fast, knowing what was coming. As they neared the end of the note, they got very close. She pulled away abruptly when his face was about an inch from hers, leaning all the way back and letting go of his hands.

"What is it?" Tobias asked, clearly disappointed. Kalyani was about to keep going with the lines, but stopped herself. Looking down at her hands she paused to think for moment, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"I don't want you to kiss me just for the show," she said, looking back up at him. He looked surprised, at her statement or because she was going off script she didn't know. Disappointment furrowed his brow and he made as if to get up. "I want you to kiss me because you want to."

"I want to," Tobias breathed out, stopping in his tracks. Relief and longing mixed in his eyes, but he didn't move, he stayed still, searching her face for something. She didn't know what he was looking for, but when she moved towards him he met her halfway.

Kalyani didn't notice how he lightly put his hands on her waist to hold her close, and her own arms wrapped around his neck on instinct. She didn't notice that she had stopped breathing, or that her heart skipped a beat. What she did notice was the softness of his lips, and his sudden inhale when their lips first met. She didn't know how long they stayed that way, but when they pulled away they kept their faces close. Neither said anything for a moment, before Tobias lightly chuckled.

"You do know that's not the line, right?"

"Shut up," she made a face at him, but pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! I really do appreciate your reviews a lot! I love getting to know what you guys think!**

 **Question: Who is you favorite Glee parent so far in the story? Are you excited to get to know more about any of the parents?**


	14. Defying Gravity part 2

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review and to follow this story if you're not already!**

 **Song list:**

 **I'm not that girl - Wicked**

 **Defying Gravity . Wicked**

* * *

Brielle had always loved singing. She had always considered music one of the great joys in her life. She loved to sing along to the radio, she loved to dance around in her room and she loved to belt it out in the shower. Brielle had never considered music to be an aphrodisiac however, but after every run-through of "As long as you're mine" with Stella ended with them making out, she realised she might need to reconsider.

"We should stop," she breathed between kisses, her hands still roaming the other girl's body.

"You're right," Stella said breathlessly, but wrapped her arms more tightly around Brielle. Stella's perfume was intoxicating, sweet and light.

"I'm serious," Brielle said, managing to pull away just enough to look into Stella's eyes. Stella had very pretty eyes, the light blue of the summer sky. They were very different from the eyes Brielle was used to looking into. "We should be rehearsing."

Stella pulled away suddenly, looking at Brielle with wide eyes.

"Am I distracting you? Do you need me to leave?" The blonde got up to go, but Brielle grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her, kissing her playfully on the lips. Everything was so light and easy with Stella. It was all about featherlight touches and sweet kisses. Even if they weren't telling anyone about their thing, it didn't feel weighed down by secrecy the way her relationship with Emilia had been. Brielle ignored the voice that told her it was because the thing with Stella didn't mean anything.

"No, I just need to find some self-control and stop kissing you so I can think," Brielle said, leaning back against her bed and sighing.

"Sorry," Stella looked down at her hands, picking at her nail polish.

"Don't be sorry," Brielle took hold of one of Stella's hands, gently pulling it over into her own lap.

"Sorry," Stella looked over at her from under her eyelashes.

"You're adorable," Brielle leaned forward again, catching Stella's eyes. Even though Stella and Emilia were about as different as could be in terms of personality, Brielle had to admit she might have a type when it came to looks. Pretty, blonde cheerleader wasn't exactly an uncommon preference, but Brielle hadn't imagine she'd be kissing two different pretty, blonde cheerleaders in such a short time. "I'm just not sure we should be doing this. You're really cute, and I like kissing you, but I'm still caught up on someone else."

"Right," Stella, looked down at the hand still in her own lap.

"And you're still confused?"

"Right," Stella pulled at the hem of her cheerio-skirt.

"So we really shouldn't," Brielle said, but already she felt herself leaning towards Stella. "Unless you want to?"

"Want to?"

"Yes," she was so close Stella, she could smell her floral perfume, the same one she had worn to Arcelia's Halloween party. This time it wasn't soured by alcohol. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I won't," Stella shook her head minutely, her lips lightly brushing Brielle's and sending a shiver down her spine. There was something about Stella that made i very hard for Brielle to keep her hands, and lips, off her.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Stella said, closing the distance between them.

* * *

The first dress rehearsal for Wicked was a disaster. With only five days until their opening night tensions were running high, and everything kept going wrong. Kalyani hadn't rehearsed with the wings before so her balance was off and she kept knocking things over. Tobias kept twirling Emilia too quickly during their dances, while Dakota kept running over everyone's toes with Hazel's wheelchair. Frank always stumbled with his lines, earning eyerolls from the other cast members and stern lectures from Iris.

"Frank, you're not supposed to stutter until the song," Iris said stonily into the microphone.

"Sorry," Frank mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Do I have to remind you that we're opening on Friday?"

"No, I know," Frank said, an edge creeping into his voice.

"Then you need to know your lines!" Iris raised her voice in frustration.

"Back off, Iris, he's trying his best," Katrina said from the floor in front of the stage where she was trying to tape together a set piece Kalyani had knocked over and broken.

"Then it's not good enough!"

"Guys, calm down," Everett finally stepped in. His official title in the production was co-director, but peacemaker seemed to be a more fitting description. He mostly let Iris make decisions about the production, only stepping in to help her get information through to everyone else, and to ease the tension when the pressure got too high. "Let's take five and then we move on to _Dancing through life."_

The group dispersed to either get water or cool off. Iris stormed off to the bathroom for another one of her meltdowns, Brielle sighed and followed. Everett took Frank aside, while the ensemble members took their phones out of their pockets in unison to see what they had missed. The other members of the glee club gathered in a loose circle. After checking his phone Dakota quickly broke off to call someone. Instead of just talking to them like a normal person he was panting heavily into the phone and only giving monosyllabic answers. Hanging up and moving back towards the group he got a few odd looks.

"Just my mom," Dakota tried to shrug it off when he got back to the circle. "Wondering if practice is running late again."

"So you faked being out of breath to prove it?" Emilia raised an eyebrow at him. "How does that prove that rehearsal for the musical is running late?"

"She maybe doesn't know it's musical rehearsal," Dakota looked at the floor, trying to avoid the incredulous stares he was getting from the rest of the group. It didn't really help.

"You haven't told your parents you're in the musical?" Hazel asked, furrowing her brow.

"He hasn't even told his parents he's in the glee club," Tobias answered, sending Dakota a pointed look. The blond shot him a betrayed look, and Tobias shrugged back.

"Where do they think you are all day?" Hazel asked, looking between the two boys.

"Football practice," Dakota admitted, shrugging. "Music really isn't a big thing for them, and they would rather I focus on school, and sports."

"But what happens when they find out?" Winchester asked. "Or if we leave for Nationals? They'll know then, right?"

"Yes, but then we'll have proven that we're not just messing around," Dakota defended himself, shrugging again and unscrewing the cap on a bottle of water. "We're actually _good."_

"They care if we're good?" Kalyani asked, scrunching up her face. "Aren't parents supposed to be supportive no matter how bad you suck? I mean, my parents came to all my spelling bees to watch me misspell 'parents'."

"You did spelling bees?" Tobias

"For three years," Kalyani said. "Then I realised competing is more fun when you actually like what you're doing."

"My parents paid for two years of art classes," Stella added. "And I still designed your costumes on stickfigures."

The group chuckled at Stella's comment and went on trading stories of their failed hobbies until Iris and Everett came back and got everyone ready to keep working.

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast, with more and less successful run-throughs. Kalyani quickly got used to the weight and dimensions of the wings and stopped knocking things over. Tobias and Emilia got the hang of the twirling and Dakota learned to be more careful with the wheelchair after Hazel accidentally rolled over his toes. Even Frank seemed to finally get a grip on his lines. Everything was set for their opening night.

* * *

After the guys had warmed up together Frank headed into one of the empty classrooms to change while Chessie, Tobias and Dakota went to one of the classroom made into a dressing room to get ready. It wasn't that he minded being around the other guys. They weren't friends, but none of them had thrown him in a dumpster or slushied him in almost a month, and he figured that was about as close as they would get. He just wasn't very keen on changing next to two football players. So Frank preferred to get ready by himself, which wasn't an issue until he tried fastening his wig. He already had his white billowy shirt on, and was leaning over a small mirror he had placed on one of the desks, trying to see where he was supposed to fasten the strap inside the wig.

Frank swore under his breath as he bit his tongue when the strap didn't attach. Breathing hard and feeling his frustration rise he kicked out at one of the chairs, toppling it over, and slammed the wig down on the desk. His anxiety about the performance already had his nerves running high, but he felt ready to punch something in frustration as well. He gripped the sides of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white and he tried steadying himself by drawing deep breaths.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror Frank wondered if it were too late to back out.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Katrina suddenly appeared in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She was one of the few people in the Glee club who weren't performing, but she was around anyway to help everything run smoothly their first performance.

"I'm trying," Frank sighed and tried to smile, straightening up and holding up the wig by one of the horns. Katrina chuckled and walked over to him, taking the wig and pulling it over his head. Standing up on her toes Katrina gently reached over his shoulder to secure the wig. Frank tried to figure out if looking at her when she was that close was weirder than staring blankly ahead. He became acutely aware of his own breath and tried to not breathe on her face. Not that he felt he could breathe much anyway. Shifting her weight to fix the other side of the wig, Katrina stumbled and Frank instinctively grabbed her waist to hold her up. She gasped, a small sound, and looked up at him with wide, blue eyes. They lingered like that, neither daring to break the moment.

"Thank you," she finally said, her breath brushing his face. Frank swallowed hard, and leaned in.

Frank didn't think before closing the distance between them. He didn't know what made him find the courage. Maybe he was too nervous about everything to be nervous about trying to kiss her. Maybe it was the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. Maybe he was just tired of wanting to kiss her and ready to actually do it. No matter what made him lean down, he hadn't been prepared.

Kissing Katrina wasn't like other kisses he'd had, not that there had been many. She didn't try to shove her tongue down his throat, but she didn't press her closed lips against his mouth like they were stones trying to make a fire. Her lips were soft, and Frank felt the tightness in his chest let go. It felt like sinking into a warm bath at the end of a long day, the shiver up your spine as your muscles sink into the soothing water. He couldn't help but smile as he leaned in closer, continuing the kiss.

"I have to go," Katrina tore herself away from him and hurried out of the room, leaving Frank stare after her, his warm bath suddenly a cold shower.

* * *

Bouquet of pink and purple flowers in hand Stella quickly snuck down the hallway. She had been so excited to give Brielle the flowers that she hadn't bothered putting her costume on yet. The hallway was crowded with other cast members getting ready for the performance. Kalyani was on a yoga mat on the floor stretching, Iris was bustling around giving orders to Levi and Arcelia, while Hazel and Dakota were running through their choreography for "Dancing through life". From every room she could hear other people warming up and she caught a glimpse of some of the cheerleaders that were in the ensemble running through "One short day" in the choir room. Racks with costumes for the second act lined the hallway and the atmosphere sizzled with excitement.

"Break a leg, Stella!"

"See you on the ice!"

"Go get 'em!" Stella knew they were wishing her luck with the performance, but that wasn't the part of the night she was most nervous about. While she wasn't ready to come out and be Brielle's girlfriend to the public, she hadn't been completely honest about not having any expectations. She did have expectations, or hopes, more accurately. She hoped that her thing with Brielle was more than a friends with benefits situation. She hoped that she would get to spend more time with her. And she hoped that getting her flowers for their opening night wasn't too much too soon.

The butterflies in her stomach did somersaults when she finally reached Brielle's dressing room. The door to the room was ajar and without thinking or knocking Stella peeked inside. What she saw stopped her in her tracks.

Brielle sat in her chair in front of the large vanity, already painted green and wearing her simple blue dress for her first scene. Stella couldn't imagine anyone looking that good with lipstick matching their green skin, but Brielle was pulling it off. Next to her was Emilia, golden hair curled and done up, not yet in costume, but wearing a white tank top and jeans. She was leaning towards Brielle, tucking a stray curl back into the brunette's braid. It wasn't the sweet gesture that stopped Stella in her tracks, it was the way Brielle looked at Emilia. It was the way Emilia's hand lingered after securing the lock of hair.

"Thank you," Brielle whispered, barely loud enough for Stella to hear. Those two words said it all. Stella turned and nearly dropped the bouquet as she hurried away. Neither Emilia nor Brielle noticed that she had been there.

* * *

Rushing out of the room and down the hall Katrina's heart pounded in her chest. Escaping into one of the empty classrooms she finally released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Sinking into one of the chairs, Katrina let out a breathy laugh. She had panicked when Frank had kissed her, the gentleness of it took her aback. When it came to fight or flight, Katrina had a tendency of flying. She hadn't meant to run away from him, but somehow her brain got "kiss him again" and "leave" mixed up.

Gently touching a hand to her lips, she felt blood rising in her cheeks and her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't let herself imagine that Frank actually liked her, she had told herself he was just being nice. Katrina silently cursed herself for managing to ruin it the one time someone kind actually took an interest in her.

 **Katrina:**

 _Hands touch, eyes meet_

 _Sudden silence, sudden heat_

 _Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

 _He could be that boy_

Despite her heart fluttering, Katrina felt a stone sitting heavily in the pit of her stomach. Frank was sweet with her, but he didn't know her. Whatever he was imagining her to be, that wasn't her. He might think that she was fun to be around on a night out, but he wasn't there for the morning after. She wasn't the girl he could take home to meet his parents, not when she knew how they lived. Shaking her head to clear it of daydreams about what they could be, she left the classroom.

 **Katrina:**

 _But I'm not that girl_

 _Don't dream too far_

 _Don't lose sight of who you are_

 _Don't remember that rush of joy_

 _He could be that boy_

 _I'm not that girl_

Slipping into the dressing room she shared with the other girls, Stella slunk over to her chair and mirror unnoticed. Putting the flowers down and breathing in to calm her racing heart and stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes from falling, Stella placed her make-up in front of herself with shaking hands.

 **Stella:**

 _Every so often we long to steal_

 _To the land of what-might-have-been_

 _But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

 _When reality sets back in_

As she applied her foundation she tried to not look at the flowers that lay on the desk. They were beautiful, but a harsh reminder of the truth. Trying to drown out the bustle of activity of going around her as the other actresses got ready, Stella focused in on her make-up and applying it perfectly.

She hadn't meant to get her hopes up about Brielle, but she was so easy to like. Pretty, funny and accepting, it was really hard to not get attached. Thinking back on Brielle's warm brown eyes laughing back at her when she tried impersonating Mrs. Houston's Southern accent, or her fingers tracing circles on Stella's arm. The way Brielle always smelled nice, like she was perpetually fresh out of the shower.

 **Stella:**

 _Blithe smile, lithe limb_

 _She who's winsome, she wins her_

 _Gold hair with a gentle curl_

 _That's the girl she chose_

 _And heaven knows_

 _I'm not that girl_

Gathering with the rest of the cast and crew for a show circle before everyone had to get to their places before the show, Katrina tried catching Frank's eye. Even if she couldn't be with him, she didn't want him to feel like she was angry about their kiss. To her disappointment he kept his eyes on the floor.

 **Katrina:**

 _Don't wish,_

 **Stella:**

 _Don't start_

 _Wishing only wounds the heart_

Listening to Everett say something inarticulate about being proud of everyone's hard work, Stella did her best not to look at Brielle and Emilia. The two of them weren't showing any signs of the moment Stella had witnessed in their dressing room, but she didn't want to look closer. She knew if she looked close enough she would find that she wasn't the on Brielle's mind after all.

 **Katrina:**

 _I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

 **Stella:**

 _There's a girl I know_

 _She loves her so_

 **Both:**

 _I'm not that girl_

* * *

Running out onto the stage with Emilia behind her Brielle's heart pounded, thinking of the scene ahead. She had tried to put the thought of singing "Defying gravity" in front of everyone out of her mind, but with everything going on she felt she couldn't focus. Her mind kept swirling with what she was planning for later that night and what had happened in the dressing room earlier.

 _"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to come out to my parents after the show tonight,"_

 _"Are you serious?" Emilia abruptly put her lipstick down and whirled around in her chair. The two of them shared a dressing room, mostly because Brielle needed to come in very early to paint herself green. Emilia shared it because her first costume took up too much space for her to keep it with everyone else's. "Why?"_

 _"Because I don't want to hide from them anymore," Brielle answered, feeling like that was pretty obvious. "I've been thinking a lot, and I want to be me, all of me, with them. They deserve to know, and I deserve to be known."_

 _"Bri, that's not a good idea," Emilia got up from her chair. "Why don't you wait until we're out of high school? We'll be in college and you won't be here anymore."_

 _"What? So I won't have to deal with them?"_

 _"That's not what I said," Emilia stepped slowly toward Brielle, holding one hand up to halt the other girl._

 _"But it's what you've always meant," Brielle took a step toward the blonde, crossing her arms. "You don't deal with your feelings, you just throw some mancandy on your arm, and pray no one notices you don't like him."_

 _"I do not," Emilia turned away from Brielle, shaking her head and rolling her eyes._

 _"Then what is Todd?" Brielle asked, placing her hands on her hips and staring Emilia down. "He's just a distraction, so no one sees that you don't like boys."_

 _"Don't make this about Todd," Emilia stated, turning back to Brielle. "This is just you trying to show off. Isn't that why you told me? To show off how brave you're being?"_

 _"This isn't about you," Brielle said, but her voice came out smaller than she had hoped._

 _"Then why now? Why didn't you tell them before?"_

 _"I wasn't ready then, I'm ready now."_

 _"Bull," Emilia stepped closer to Brielle, narrowing her eyes. "You're not ready yet either. You're just coming out now because you want to prove something to me."_

 _"Everything isn't about you!"_

 _"But you're making this about me!" Emilia hissed back. "If this is really not about me, then you'll wait."_

 **Emilia, spoken, on stage:**

 _Elphaba, why couldn't you stay calm for once_

 _Instead of flying off the handle?_

 _I hope you're happy_

 **(sung)**

 _I hope you're happy now_

 _I hope you're happy how_

 _You've hurt your cause forever_

 _I hope you think you're clever_

Brielle stormed onto the stage, nearly colliding with Emilia and enjoying the look of panic on the blonde's face, and her faltering half-step back. The audience might not see or hear Emilia's sharp little gasp, but Brielle caught it.

 **Brielle, spoken:**

 _I hope you're happy_

 **(sung)**

 _I hope you're happy too_

 _I hope you're proud how you_

 _Would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition_

Straightening her spine and keeping eye contact with Brielle, Emilia leaned closer to Brielle and sang with her. The look of spite on her face was exactly the same as she had worn before the show. There was an intensity in her eyes that hadn't been there during rehearsals.

 **Emilia and Brielle:**

 _So though I can't imagine how_

 _I hope you're happy right now_

 _"Bri, listen to me. Just wait a little," Emilia took Brielle's hand back in the dressing room, surprising the other girl with the sweetness of it. Gently stroking Brielle's knuckles with her thumb, Emilia looked at her with so much vulnerability that Brielle felt she had to look away. "Wait until it's not about proving something to anyone else."_

 **Emilia:**

 _You can still be with the wizard_

 _What you've worked and waited for_

 _You can have all you ever wanted_

 _"I know," Brielle answered softly, wrapping a hand over Emilia's. Tears welled up her in her eyes when she looked back up at Emilia, whose eyes were also misty. She shrugged and tried holding the tears back, with some success. "I just have to do this."_

 **Brielle:**

 _But I don't want it_

 _No_

 _I can't want it anymore_

 _"We can't go back to what we were," Brielle reasoned, gently removing Emilia's hand from on top of her own. "I can't just be with you when we're all alone. I need more than that."_

 **Brielle, on stage:**

 _Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I can't live in hiding like that," Brielle shrugged with one shoulder, wrapping her own arms around herself. "I want to be open about who I'm in love with and not care what anyone thinks."_

 **Brielle:**

 _I'm through with playing by the rules_

 _Of someone else's game_

 _"I don't think I can do that," Emilia said softly, looking down at the floor._

 _"I think you could," Brielle said, looking over at the blonde. "If you just had some faith."_

 **Brielle:**

 _Too late for second-guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _"It isn't that easy," Emilia answered, folding her arms over her chest._

 _"It could be," Brielle said, dropping her arms._

 _"No it couldn't," Emilia replied. "You don't know the cheerios like I do."_

 _"Who cares about them? Who cares what they think?"_

 _"I do, I care!"_

 **Brielle:**

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eyes and leap!_

 _"You shouldn't," Brielle raised her hands in defeat. "I don't, and I don't think they would care if they knew about you, or about us."_

 **Brielle:**

 _It's time to try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try_

 _Defying gravity_

 _And you can't pull me down_

 _"You just don't get it," Emilia sat back down in her chair again, resuming her make-up, clearly agitated._

 _"No, I don't," Brielle said, sitting down in the chair next Emilia's. From out in the hall she could hear some of the other cast members laughing and wishing each other a good show. "I don't get why what everyone else thinks matters so much to you. I don't get why it matters more than what you think of yourself."_

 **Emilia, on stage:**

 _Can't I make you understand_

 _You're having delusions of grandeur?_

 **Brielle:**

 _I'm through accepting limits_

 _'Cuz someone says they're so_

 _Some things I cannot change_

 _But till I try, I'll never know!_

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 _Losing love I guess I've lost_

 _Well, if that's love_

 _It comes at much too high a cost!_

Glancing over at Emilia from her place downstage Brielle caught sight of the conflicting emotions wrestling in her, and wondered how much of it was acting. She couldn't see her parents, but she knew they were sitting at the back and to the left, opposite of where she was standing. She could imagine them, her mother smirking in pride and her father sighing in awe. They always looked the same at every ballet recital she had ever had.

 **Brielle:**

 _I'd sooner buy_

 _Defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _And you can't pull me down_

 _"Emilia, come with me. Let's tell my parents together," Brielle took Emilia's hands again, finding that Emilia's guard was coming down again. It was always hard to know which version of Emilia she would find. The soft, vulnerable girl she loved, or the ice queen everyone else seemed to love. Despite putting on a brave face and pretending to Emilia that she was certain about her choice, Brielle's heart skipped a beat and her insides twisted thinking about her plan. If she had a hand to hold it might make it easier and less terrifying. "Think of how we are together, how good we could be."_

 _Brielle could almost see her own hopes for them reflected in Emilia's eyes. Her head on Emilia's shoulder watching performances in Glee club. Dinners with their parents. Holding hands at the movies. Stealing kisses between classes. Sharing milkshakes at the Great Shakesby and breadsticks at Breadstix._

 **Brielle:**

 _Unlimited_

 _Together we're unlimited_

 _Together we'll be the greatest team_

 _There's ever been—Glinda!_

 _Dreams the way we planned 'em_

Brielle held out the broom she had flown over, stepping closer to Emilia. A slow smile spread across Emilia's face as she cautiously placed her hands on the broom. Beaming at Brielle, Emilia sang with her. They had always sounded good together and Brielle's heart fluttered as they harmonised.

 **Emilia:**

 _If we work in tandem_

 **Emilia and Brielle:**

 _There's no fight we cannot win_

 _Just you and I, defying gravity_

 _With you and I defying gravity_

 **Brielle:**

 _They'll never bring us down!_

 _"Well, are you coming?" Brielle asked hopefully, smiling at Emilia. Seeing Emilia smiling and letting her memories of their relationship mingle with the dreams for a possible future for them, had Brielle forgetting about the present state of their relationship. They weren't together and seeing how Emilia's face fell, Brielle was sure she was about to be reminded of that._

 _Emilia shook her head minutely, eyes filled up with tears. Letting go of Emilia's hand and swallowing her disappointment, Brielle excused herself from the room._

On stage, Emilia shook her head, but this time it was accompanied by her taking hold of on of Brielle's hands. Meeting her eyes, Brielle suddenly found that the song described her feelings better than she could.

 **Emilia:**

 _I hope you're happy_

 _I hope your happy now that you're choosing this_

 **Brielle:**

 **(spoken)**

 _You too—_

 **(sung)**

 _I hope it brings you bliss_

As they took each others' hands and smiled through their tears it was like there was no audience. The lights, the music, the people watching, none of it mattered. Brielle tried to put all the warmth she could behind the words, hoping Emilia caught the intention.

 **Emilia and Brielle:**

 _I really hope you get it_

 _And you don't live to regret it_

 _I hope you're happy in the end_

 _I hope you're happy my friend_

Their moment was suddenly interrupted as the other cast members, dressed as guards, ran onto the stage. Brielle hurried backstage to get ready for flight, while Emilia tore herself free of one of the guards' grip and ran to the other side of the stage where she was grabbed by another two guards. Watching from the side her heart swelled with pride as she watched Brielle belting the final parts of the song from the air.

 **Brielle:**

 _So if you care to find me_

 _Look to the western sky!_

 _As someone told me lately:_

 _"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"_

 _And if I'm flying solo_

 _At least I'm flying free_

 _To those who ground me_

 _Take a message back from me_

Once Brielle was up in the air, she really didn't feel nervous about the final parts of the song. She didn't even feel nervous about talking to her parents. Caught up in the empowerment of the song, Brielle felt like she could do anything.

 _Tell them how I'm defying gravity!_

 _I'm flying high defying gravity!_

 _And soon I'll match them in renown_

 _And nobody in all of Oz_

 _No wizard that there is or was_

 _Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Catching Brielle's eyes for a moment, Emilia sent her a reassuring smile. Maybe it wasn't entirely in character, but with the back of her head being the only thing the audience could see, Emilia really didn't care. Even if they weren't together Emilia was proud of Brielle.

 **Emilia:**

 _I hope you're happy_

 **[CITIZENS OF OZ]**

 _Look at her! She's wicked!_

 _Get her!_

As soon as Brielle and her parents got home that evening she sat them down on the couch. Putting the flowers they had gotten for her down on the table, insisting that she would find a vase for them after their talk, Brielle swallowed to ease her dry mouth.

 **Brielle:**

 _Bring me down!_

 **[CITIZENS OF OZ]**

 _No one mourns the wicked!_

 _So we got to bring her!_

"Mom, Dad," Brielle looked between her parents, her heart beating hard and fast in her chest. "I'm gay."

 **Brielle:**

 _Oh!_

 **[CITIZENS OF OZ]**

 _Down!_

* * *

 **AN: I really hope you enjoyed that! Let me know what you think!**

 **By the way, we're doing half-weeks for pairs over on the tumblr, so head on over there and check that out!**


	15. Panic! in the Glee Club

**AN: Chapter 6, guys! This is your friendly reminder to please read and review, and also, maybe, check out the tumblr we have a lot of fun stuff happening over there. And if you're not following the story it would be cool if you would because I'm not uploading as regularly as I did before, so if you want to be notified whenever I post a new chapter, you should follow the story!**

 **I have a question for you. How do you feel about the length of my paragraphs between song lyrics? Do you feel like you have time to read everything before the song moves on, or would you want more time? Do you listen to the songs as you're reading? Also, do you want me to put a little mark (i.e. *) where you should start the song? Let me know guys!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Song list:**

 **Impossible year - Panic! at the disco**

 **Dancing's not a crime - Panic! at the disco**

* * *

Walking into McKinley on Monday morning Brielle felt heavy stares taking her in. She was nearly 20 minutes late to her first class, and still enough students littered the halls to make Brielle feel like a hunted animal. Holding on to the straps of her backpack she looked straight ahead and tried to not take in the looks as she passed the other students. She was used to being looked at, and mocked, it was nothing new. Why then did she feel each jock's leering, and each cheerio's raised eyebrow like a knife in her back?

In four years at McKinley she had never once worn sweatpants to class. That morning she had barely managed to get out of bed, let alone get dressed. If her dad hadn't insisted on driving her to school she probably wouldn't have gone. She didn't feel ready to face anyone, let alone all of McKinley High.

Brielle:

 _There's no sunshine_

 _This impossible year_

 _Only black days and sky grey_

 _And clouds full of fear_

 _And storms full of sorrow_

 _That won't disappear_

 _Just typhoons and monsoons_

 _This impossible year_

"Miss Donahue," Mrs. Houston said, sounding like she only just recognised her favourite student. Usually someone who came in late to Mrs. Houston's class would get an earful, but the blonde woman was too taken aback by Brielle's tardiness and unkempt appearance that she just told her to find a seat. Brielle's blank face as she moved to a seat at the back of the classroom was like a dagger in Emilia's heart. She had never seen Brielle look so unlike herself.

Brielle couldn't pay attention to class, her head was still swimming with thoughts from the weekend. Staring out the window she completely tuned out Mrs. Houston droning on about some math problem.

 _There's no good times_

 _This impossible year_

 _Just a beachfront of bad blood_

 _And a coast that's unclear_

 _All the guests at the party_

 _They're so insincere_

 _They just intrude and exclude_

 _This impossible year_

A small white object hit Brielle in the face before landing in front of her on the desk. Opening the piece of paper she saw three words written in a familiar slanting hand. _Are you okay?_ Brielle scowled at the note,unable to find the energy to care about Emilia's concern. She didn't need Emilia to say that she had told her so.

Then she looked up and saw Emilia's face. The blonde's lips were parted and a million questions flickered in her eyes. Taking in Brielle's dishevelled appearance it was clear that Emilia understood. She could see the bleak look in Brielle's eyes, and the dark circles under them. Brielle didn't find any traces of satisfaction in Emilia's eyes, just concern and pain. It was like there weren't any more people in the room.

Brielle had to look away.

 _There's no you and me_

 _This impossible year_

 _Only heartache and heartbreak_

 _And gin made of tears_

 _The bitter pill I swallow_

 _The scars souvenir_

 _That tattoo, your last bruise_

 _This impossible year_

As soon as class ended Brielle sprinted out and locked herself in a bathroom stall, hoping no one saw her wet eyes. She felt like her skin had been turned inside out over the weekend, raw and vulnerable. If she could just stay in the bathroom for the rest of the day she could tell her dad she had been at school all day. She didn't need to go to class or see anyone. Then she could lock herself in her room and not come out until it had all passed.

Pressing her fingers under her eyes she tried stopping the tears that kept welling up in her eyes. Her head pounded and she felt like she wanted to throw up.

 _There's never air to breathe_

 _There's never in-betweens_

 _These nightmares always hang on past the dream_

"Brielle?" A soft knock sounded on the door. Opening the door Brielle saw Iris and immediately found herself wrapped in a hug. Iris was surprisingly strong for her small frame, her arms firm around Brielle. Letting her guard fall Brielle sobbed into Iris' shoulder. She didn't tell Iris anything about what had happened, she just cried.

 _There's no sunshine_

 _There's no you and me_

 _There's no good times_

 _This impossible year_

* * *

"First of all, you guys were all amazing in Wicked!" Everett beat his hands on his fist with his usual enthusiasm. The members of the glee club cheered and high fived each other, some doing little bows to their cast mates. "An extra round of applause for our director Iris, who made it all possible-"

"Coach Elliott, Iris isn't here," Hazel spoke up, stopping the teacher mid-sentence. Looking around Everett found that Iris was, in fact, missing, and it looked like she wasn't the only one.

"Brielle isn't here either," Emilia chimed in. "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"And Stella is missing too," Dakota added, looking around and finding the rest of the club present.

"Well, you guys can just tell them next time you see them," Everett said, too excited to hold back any longer. Emilia furrowed her brow and kept her eyes on the door, waiting for Brielle to come in. "Anyway, this week we're doing something very different. I got in touch with the old glee club director, Mr. Schuester, and he told me about this amazing thing that they used to do when he ran the club. They did tribute weeks. They would dedicate an entire week to one artist."

"Can we do Imagine Dragons?" Dakota asked eagerly.

"Beatles!" Levi quirked up.

"No, no," Arcelia interrupted. "We're doing Selena!"

"What about Sara Bareilles?" Katrina suggested.

"On second thought, I am not listening to you all botch the Spanish," Arcelia wrinkled her nose. "I'll just do Selena-week by myself."

"Maybe another time," Everett said, quieting the members down. "I wanted us to start off with a band that meant a lot to me when I was your age. Drum roll, please!"

Slapping their palms against their legs, the ten teens looked expectantly at Everett, who smiled eagerly at them.

"We're doing Panic at the disco!"

* * *

While the rest of the glee club were gathered in the choir room working on their group assignment, Stella, Brielle and Iris were at Iris' house, curled up in her bed. Brielle sat in the middle, and each girl had a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream on her lap. After about half an hour of disagreement they had finally settled in to watch _Frozen_ on Iris' computer. After finding Brielle in the bathroom Iris hadn't thought twice about cutting class. When Stella saw the two of them heading out, and saw the look on Brielle's face she insisted they let her get the keys to Mark's car and drive them.

"Thanks, guys," Brielle said, looking between the two girls. "I really needed this."

"Of course," Iris smiled and put her head on Brielle's shoulder. Brielle glanced up at Stella before putting her head on her shoulder. When Stella gently leaned her head against Brielle's, the other girl wrapped her hand around Stella's. Stella felt the heat rising in her cheeks, but just looked at the screen.

"I love this part," Brielle sighed as Elsa headed up the mountain to the first piano chords of "Let it go".

* * *

"Hey, Frank, can I talk to you?" Katrina tapped Frank on the shoulder as he was getting ready to leave the choir room. His heart sank, figuring she probably wanted to chew him out about the kiss. He had tried to pick up the courage to text her an apology all weekend long, but he couldn't find the words.

"Yeah," Frank said, swallowing hard. The rest of the club was out of the room quickly, all seemingly having better things to do. Frank braced himself and balled his hands into fists in his lap. He still sat while Katrina stood in front of him, but even then she wasn't much taller than him. Looking up at her felt right if she was going to be yelling.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to do a song together this week?"

"You want to sing together?" Frank had never been so confused. That definitely didn't sound like yelling. In fact, Katrina's voice was even softer than usual.

"Yes," she breathed out and smiled.

"Oh, uhm, okay," Frank couldn't help but smile back. He probably looked really goofy, elated that he wasn't being yelled at and thrilled a very cute girl wanted to sing with him.

"Okay, great," she said, nodding. "I have an idea, so can you meet me Wednesday after class?"

"Yeah, okay," Frank said eagerly.

"Awesome," Katrina flashed him another bright smile, leaned down and to Frank's surprise she kissed him on the cheek. "See ya!"

She was out the door before he could fully process what had just happened.

* * *

If you were a student in high school, Lima, Ohio had a surprisingly varied array of food-centred places for you to hang Lima Bean catered to the caffein-addicts and those craving surprisingly filling pastries. If you were going on a date the go-to would be the Italian restaurant Breadstix, famous for it's mediocre breadsticks. For a more casual meal, most opted to head out to The Great Shakesby, Lima's newest retro diner. Other regulars at The Great Shakesby included families with small children, elderly women getting together to pretend to knit while actually gossiping about each other's grandchildren, and a group for women who sell beaded jewellery on etsy. A mismatched pair of a tall boy in a letterman jacket and a short girl dressed like the stereotype of a librarian, sat in a booth in the back, sharing a basket of fries and two milkshakes.

"Dàmá," Tobias said, brow furrowed in concentration. His hands were balled into fists and he was pressing them down on the table. Hazel had to concentrate to not laugh at the striking resemblance between him and the four-year-old boy in the booth behind them glaring at his mother with his knife and fork ready in his fists. In addition to their similar poses, both had very intense looks on their faces. "Was that right?"

"No. Dàmā, try again," Hazel repeated slowly. For their first couple of lessons they had worked at McKinley, but this chilly December Monday Tobias suggested they get some food while they worked. After his burger and half the fries disappeared within the first three minutes, Hazel wondered how he stayed so fit. "Dàmā."

"Dàmá," Bai said again, sighing when Hazel shook her head. "Are you sure it's not right? They sound the same to me."

"They're not," Hazel replied and took a sip of her strawberry milkshake. "You're saying _dàmá,_ it's supposed to be _dàmā."_

 _"_ Dàmá," Bai tried and Hazel shook her head. Each time he repeated the word his intonation was different and more exaggerated than the last. "Dàmá? Dàmá, dàmá! Dàmá?"

Hazel could't help but to burst out laughing, holding a hand up in front of her mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," Hazel said, biting down on her lip to keep from laughing. "It's just that with the way you're saying it, it means 'weed'."

"I thought you said it meant 'Auntie'." Tobias laughed, leaning back in his seat and grabbing a handful of fries.

"It does," Hazel said, smoothing down her checked skirt. "When you say _dàmā,_ but your intonation was off. You were saying _dàmá."_

 _"Dàmá?_ Is that right?"

Hazel shook her head and bit her lip.

"Did you give me a hard one on purpose?"

"No!" Hazel exclaimed, before looking down and smiling, a little mischievously. "Maybe."

"Hazel, you jerk!" Tobias exclaimed, but he was laughing. "That's not fair!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Hazel smiled over at him, heat rising in her cheeks.

Just then the color drained from Tobias' face and he shrank down in his seat, interrupting the moment. Following his gaze to the door Hazel found a group of boys she did not want to see. All of them were wearing red letterman jackets, and at the front of the group stood Todd Cameron. The group headed to the counter, but Hazel turned back to Tobias who looked like he was trying to disappear behind the menu. It would have been funny if it wasn't so humiliating.

"I'll have have six orders of fries and four cheeseburgers." Hazel didn't need to turn back around to know that Todd was leaning against the counter, and flashing the girl behind it a sleazy smile. She wondered how Emilia put up with him. "To go."

Tobias breathed a little easier, but stayed behind the menu. Todd and his posse were loud and without looking back Hazel could feel their presence in her bones. After several long minutes of Hazel biting her tongue and ignoring the tightening in her throat, and Tobias occasionally peeking out from behind the menu to see if Todd and the others were still there, the group of jocks finally left.

"Sorry about that," Tobias sighed in relief and put down the menu as he sat up straight in his seat again. Hazel didn't look at him. "I just don't want to see the guys right now."

"You just don't want them to see you hanging out with me," Hazel corrected, her insides suddenly turning to water. Luckily her voice remained steely. "Because I'm not cool like you."

"No! No, Hazel, that's not it," Tobias said, shaking his head. Hazel raised an eyebrow at him. "It kind of is, but it's not _like that_. Todd is kind of an asshole and he's not going to leave us alone about it. Trust me, you don't want him to know you're hanging out with me." Tobias looked down at his hands, avoiding Hazel's eyes. "And I don't want him to know why we're hanging out."

A heavy silence hung between them as they both avoided eye contact. Hazel's insides intermittently knotted together, and turned fluid. It felt like someone had punched her in the gut. Her jaw was tight and even though the jocks had left Hazel's body was still tense.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded, and Hazel took a deep breath before continuing. She was relieved when her voice didn't shake. "Are you ashamed?"

"About something specific?" He twisted in his seat a little. "Or just in general? Because I make a lot of crap choices."

"I meant about being Chinese," Hazel said mildly, biting the inside of her lip and looking up at him.

"Oh," he breathed, looking even more tense than he had when Todd was there. A pained look crossed his face and he rubbed his forehead, giving Hazel a very clear answer. "Uhm, will you be mad if I say yes?"

"No," Hazel looked away, the knot in her stomach moving up to her throat. She felt stupid and part of her wanted to run out of the diner and never see him again. Another part of her felt sorry for him.

"It's not like I think you should be ashamed or anything," Tobias said, catching Hazel's eyes again. She concentrated really hard on looking at him and not letting him see that her eyes were misty. "It's just- I've never really felt Chinese, you know? I don't speak Chinese, I've never been to Asia, Panda Express is the closest thing I've had to actual Chinese food, and I'm pretty sure you're my first Chinese friend. The only time I've felt like I was Chinese was when the other kids were picking on me for looking different."

"I'm sorry," Hazel said, unsure of what else to say. She tried giving him a small smile, and let go of some of the tension in her body. Her anger fizzled out, leaving an empty feeling in her gut.

"It's not your fault," he shrugged. "I guess I've always kind of tried to not stick out a lot, and ignoring that part of me was kind of a big part of that."

Hazel didn't know what to say, so she just waited for Tobias to continue.

"I get it if you don't want to keep doing this," he said after a moment.

"What? No, I still do," Hazel's eyebrows shot up and she shook her head. "If you still want to learn?"

"Yeah, I do," he said, nodding.

"Okay," Hazel smiled at him. "Maybe we'll do it somewhere else though. Somewhere Todd Cameron won't just show up. Maybe you could come over to my house after Glee on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome," he grinned at her, and the rest of the tension in Hazel's body melted away. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Hazel shrugged and smiled, knowing her face was suddenly a few shades redder. "Besides, it's not everyday I get to make someone say _weed_ for ten minutes straight."

"Dàmá!" Tobias said triumphantly, pointing to Hazel and smiling brightly.

"So close," Hazel smiled, holding her thumb and index finger about an inch apart. "Try again."

Two milkshakes and another order of fries later Tobias finally got it right. Hazel felt butterflies in her stomach, and told herself she was just proud.

* * *

Levi Sanders didn't have a lot of time to himself. Between school, extracurriculars and helping out with his little brother, Levi didn't find himself with a lot of time on his hands. The time he did get to spend by himself was precious and there were few places he liked to spend it better than at _Between the sheets_ , his favourite sheet music store. After every Glee assignment he liked to go there to browse through sheet music to find the perfect song. Picking up a book of _Panic! at the disco_ songs, Levi tried finding a song he knew and liked.

"I see you've finally succumbed to the charms of Brendon Urie," a silky voice came from Levi's right. Turning he found a striking Korean boy with inky black hair and pale skin. He was a couple of inches taller than Levi and a lot leaner. Levi hadn't seen him in months.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"

"I heard the ghost of David Bowie punched a homophobe in the face at a party, and I thought there's only one guy I know who fits that description," Tyler smirked at Levi, picking the book out of Levi's hand and breezing through the selection. "Want to tell me what this is about?"

"It's just a Glee club thing," Levi rolled his eyes and tried to grab the book back, but Tyler stepped back too quickly. Tyler had always been the nimbler one of the two.

"Since when are you a glee guy?"

"Since like a month ago," Levi replied, trying again to get the book back. Tyler just pressed the book to his chest.

"That's different for you," Tyler raised and eyebrow, but Levi just shrugged. "What do you say we take it for a spin?"

"No," Levi said.

"Yes." Before Levi could protest again Tyler was over by the counter and typing something in on the computer there. A fun beat blasted from the speakers and Tyler dramatically turned toward Levi and started singing. Levi couldn't remember him being such a good singer and he certainly didn't remember Tyler being the kind to bust a move in the middle of a store. Smoothly dancing over to Levi and singing right at him, Tyler's glee was infectious.

Tyler:

 _I'm a moon-walker, I'm like MJ up in the clouds_

 _I know it sounds awkward_

 _I'm filthy as charged, filthy as charged_

Levi confidently stepped into Tyler's path, looking the other boy up and down. Tyler had grown at least an inch since Levi had last seen him. Except for that he looked exactly the same, maybe a little sharper.

Levi:

 _You're a sweet talker,_

 _But darlin' whatcha gonna say now?_

 _The midnight marauders,_

 _The higher never come down, never come down_

Skipping back and jumping up to sit on the counter Tyler was more carefree than Levi had seen him before. There was no one else in the store except the guy behind the counter, but he didn't even look up from his magazine as Tyler lay down across the counter and pointed to Levi.

Tyler:

 _You can't take me anywhere, anywhere_

 _You can't take me anywhere, anywhere_

 _I'm still uninvited, I'm still gonna light it,_

 _I'm going insane and I don't care_

 _(Whatever they tell you)_

Jumping back down off the counter and launching into a full-on dance routine Tyler was very impressive. Levi had always been the better dancer, and he was shocked at how good Tyler had become. He had clearly been working on his moves. Laughing and joining Tyler Levi tried his best to keep up with the other boy, but the moves were a lot harder than they looked. They would have looked ridiculous if Tyler wasn't so charismatic. Levi, on the other hand, was sure he looked ridiculous. He hoped he had enough swagger to pull it off anyway. At the end Tyler ran over behind one of the shelves of sheet music, leaving Levi by the counter.

Tyler and Levi:

 _Dancin', dancin'_

 _Dancing is not a crime, 'less you do it without me_

 _'Less you do it without me_

 _Oh dancin', dancin'_

 _Dancing is not a crime, unless you do it_

 _Do it, do it, do it do it (without me)_

Grabbing the book of sheet music from the counter and running to follow Tyler to one of the shelves Levi held the _Panic! at the disco_ book up to Tyler pointing to Brendon Urie's face on the cover. Grabbing a random book out of the shelf and pointing it toward Tyler, Levi grimaced when he saw the smiling faces of the Village People. Tyler pressed a hand to his chest in mock insult at the accusation.

Levi:

 _And if you're night crawlin' with him, I won't take it lying down_

 _I've got a few lawyers_

 _And you're guilty as charged, guilty as charged_

Tyler pushed the books aside and leaned over the shelves toward Levi. He was suddenly a lot closer and Levi could smell his minty fresh breath.

Tyler:

 _We could be waltzin'_

 _But darlin' don't be throwing shade now_

 _Don't call me Saint California if you're at another altar_

 _Just gimme your vows, gimme your vows yeah_

Spinning around and away from Tyler, Levi grabbed two books of sheet music from the shelf on the opposite wall. Holding one up in front of his face and mimicking the expression of the singer on the cover, Levi celebrated internally when he made Tyler break out laughing and forget to sing.

Levi and Tyler:

 _You can't take me anywhere, anywhere_

 _You can't take me anywhere, anywhere_

Levi grabbed another book and threw it over to Tyler who caught it and pressed it to his chest. Tyler held the book out again, singing to it like it was his scene partner in a very dramatic romantic movie. Throwing the book over his shoulder he launched into the Charleston, winking at Levi.

Levi (and Tyler):

 _I'm still uninvited, I'm still gonna light it_

 _I'm going insane and I don't care_

 _(Whatever they tell you)_

The two danced on opposite sides of the shelves, occasionally throwing each other books. They both caught them each time and struck some ridiculous pose with it, trying to make the other laugh. When Tyler reenacted the lift from _Dirty Dancing_ with an Elvis album Levi couldn't help but laugh at was glad there weren't more people in the store so they could take as much space as they wanted.

Levi and Tyler:

 _Dancin', dancin'_

 _Dancing is not a crime, 'less you do it without me_

 _'Less you do it without me_

 _Oh dancin', dancin'_

 _Dancing is not a crime, unless you do it_

 _Do it, (do it) do it, do it, do it (without me)_

Moving over to Tyler's side of the shelves, Levi leaned against the shelves resting against the wall. Tyler leaned against the ones on the other side, raising an eyebrow at Levi.

Levi:

 _Boo ooh ooh what's come over you_

 _Babe just tell me now_

Smoothly moving over to Levi's side Tyler "counted" their shoulders to place an arm around Levi, who rolled his eyes fondly. Leaning his head down on Levi's shoulder and looking up at him, Tyler acted like they hadn't cut contact months ago. By the way he was acting you would think they were always attached at the hip.

Tyler (and Levi):

 _Ooh ooh ooh let me make that move_

 _'Cause I just wanna be_

 _(Your boyfriend, girlfriend oh yeah)_

 _I just wanna be_

 _(Your boyfriend, girlfriend oh yeah)_

 _Oh yeah_

 _(Whatever they tell you)_

Jumping off the shelf and pulling Levi with him Tyler started dancing again. This time he suddenly ended up on top of one of the shelves. Levi didn't have time to ask how he got up there before Tyler had pulled him up too. Levi had never noticed the solid beam between the two shelves, but judging by the cashier's indifference to their dancing, this probably wasn't the first time someone decided that dancing on the shelves was a good idea. Dancing together on top of the shelves, Levi caught the guy behind the counter shoot them a look, but he didn't say anything. Somehow Tyler managed to do the Charleston again on the narrow ledge between the shelves. Jumping down to the safety of the ground Levi caught Tyler by surprise, sending the other boy tumbling after him. Tyler managed to land on his feet, but just barely. The two barely managed to finish the song before they burst out laughing.

Levi and Tyler:

 _Dancin', dancin'_

 _Dancing is not a crime, 'less you do it without me_

 _'Less you do it without me_

 _Oh dancin', dancin'_

 _Dancing is not a crime, unless you do it_

 _Do it, (do it) do it, do it, do it (without me)_

 _Do it, (do it) do it, do it, do it (without me)_

 _(Without me)_

 _(Without me)_

 _(Without me)_

Out of breath, but filled with joy, Levi and Tyler leaned back on the shelves and breathed for a minute after the song ended, occasionally looking over at each other and doubling over again in fits of laughter again. It took Tyler a few minutes to regain his composure and run a hand through his dark hair to flatten it again.

"It's good to see you again," he smiled over at Levi.

"You too," Levi said, still a little out of breath. He didn't mean to complain about Everett's choreography, but three minutes of dancing with Tyler had him more out of breath than he had ever been in Glee rehearsal.

"I'm getting this for you," Tyler reached over the shelf to grab the _Panic! at the disco_ book and held it up so Levi could see. Then he headed over to the cashier before Levi could stop him. Rolling his eyes again, Levi followed Tyler over to the counter.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought in a review and don't forget to tell me how you read the songs!**


	16. Panic! in the Glee Club Part 2

**AN: I don't have a lot to say about this one, but I hope you enjoy it and leave a review!**

 **Song list:**

 **Collar-full - Panic! at the Disco**

* * *

"Okay, spill," Tyler said, setting two cups down on the table in front of Levi and sitting down opposite him. The Lima Bean wasn't particularly busy this time of day, but they got a table in the back, away from the bustle around the counter. Taking a sip of his drink Levi felt a shiver run down his spine as he tasted the extra cinnamon in his hot chocolate. Tyler still knew his order. "What's your sudden interest in Glee club?"

"I like music." Levi shrugged.

"Come on." Tyler held two hands around his own cup, raising his eyebrows at Levi. "I know you better than that. You've always been the anti-flamboyant, why the sudden need to belt out show tunes in a choir?"

"How do you know we do showtunes?"

"You're a Glee club," Tyler narrowed his eyes at Levi, who rolled his in return. "All glee clubs do showtunes."

"Whatever," Levi took another sip of his hot chocolate. "I thought it would be fun."

"Come on," Tyler leaned back in his seat, playfully pushing at Levi's ankle with his foot and raising an eyebrow. "Why did you actually join?"

"Not your business," Levi shot back, harsher than intended. Tyler wasn't fazed.

"Levi," Tyler said, reaching a hand out and placing it on top of Levi's. Suddenly Levi was 14 again and Tyler was the first boy to hold his hand. Levi usually wasn't one to give in to sentimentalism, but everything about Tyler was bringing back memories. He was unsure kisses, fumbling hands and whispered secrets all wrapped up in a boy. "It's me. I hardly think this will be the most embarrassing thing I know about you."

Tyler winked at Levi and broke down the last of his defences. Sighing, Levi adjusted in his seat, leaning forward towards Tyler and lowering his voice. He was careful not to move the hand Tyler still held.

"I was at homecoming with Luke," Levi said, noting how Tyler sat up straighter at the mention of Levi's younger brother. "And the glee club was performing. And Luke was really into it."

Tyler nodded and smiled, leaning back in his seat.

"Thank you for telling me," Tyler smiled at Levi. Sometimes Levi wondered if Tyler deliberately placed himself where he knew the sun would hit him at the perfect angle and light his hair up in a halo, or if it just happened coincidentally. Knowing Tyler it was probably the former.

"You kind of made me," Levi retorted.

"No one could ever make you do anything," Tyler shook his head softly, squeezing Levi's hand gently. "Not anything you didn't want to do."

Tyler let the sentiment hang between them, keeping eye contact with Levi. Levi had never met anyone who kept eye contact the way Tyler did. It was like he was counting the shades of blue in Levi's eyes. Returning the favour by counting the shades of brown in Tyler's eyes, Levi caught the beginning of a smile at the corner of Tyler's mouth.

"But you guys are doing Panic at the Disco?" Tyler folded his hands around his cup again, and Levi immediately missed the warmth of Tyler's hand on his. "That's hardly the conventional choice for a Glee club?"

"Yeah, I don't think our director knows what he's doing," Levi shrugged and rolled his eyes. "He wants us to do a Panic song for Sectionals."

"Really?" Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Bold move."

"Yeah, bold and stupid," Levi stated, slumping back in his chair. On the opposite side of the table Tyler's posture was perfect, as always. Tyler's look was always spotless, his hair was always perfectly coiffed and his outfits always clean and appropriate. Ever since they met they had made an interesting pair, the two of them. Tyler was so pristine, Levi so unruly. Looking at him now Levi couldn't remember what it was that had first drawn him to Tyler. Maybe opposites really did attract. "There's no way the judges are going to like it."

"That depends," Tyler said, ever the diplomat. "What song is it?"

" _Hey look, ma, I made it._ "

"An upbeat song about underdogs finally making it," Tyler mulled it over, seemingly tasting the song. "Doesn't sound like a bad choice to me. Not as good as _Dancing's not a crime,_ but tolerable."

Sharing a mischievous smile, Levi could see why his younger self had fallen for Tyler. Despite his angelic looks, there was something devilish about Tyler, something dark peeking from behind his smile.

"It's good to see you again, Levi," Tyler smiled that smile, the one that sent tingles down Levi's spine.

"You too, Tyler."

* * *

"This is Trashcan," Katrina sat down with a shaggy mutt who looked up at Frank with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. The room they were in was small and Frank could smell the little dog's body odour clearly. Trashcan was probably the ugliest dog Frank had ever seen. Her spotted brown coat was matted and thin, her eyes were too big for her face and too far apart. She looked so frail a gust of wind might break her apart. Trashcan looked at Katrina like she was her personal Jesus.

"Why is it named Trashcan?" Frank asked, making a face at the little dog who was trying her best to lick Katrina's face. "Isn't that kind of mean?"

"The shelter gives them dumb names so we won't get attached," Katrina explained. "The names are temporary anyway, when they get adopted the new owners like giving them their own names."

Kneeling next to Katrina Frank attracted Trashcan's attention and instead of trying to lick Katrina's face, she decided that sniffing all of Frank was more important. Frank had never been to an animal shelter before, and was quickly realising that all the dogs he had been in close contact with before had been exceptionally well-behaved.

"She likes you," Katrina smiled when Trashcan jumped up to lick Frank's face. Her wet tongue rapidly rubbed against his skin, all the way from is jaw to his eye. "Thanks for meeting me here. I totally forgot I was supposed to wash the new dogs tonight."

"No problem," Frank said and immediately regretted it when Trashcan tried licking the inside of his mouth. The sound of Katrina's laugh made the sensation of Trashcan's tongue in his mouth more bearable, but he still pushed the little dog off. Katrina pulled the mutt closer to her and bit her lip, still smiling at Frank. For a moment they just looked at each other. Frank's mouth was dry and his heart was jumpy, but he didn't dare move. He wondered if he should bring up their kiss and apologise, but couldn't find the words.

"Have you ever washed a dog before?" Katrina asked, breaking the moment and getting up, still holding Trashcan.

"No," Frank said, getting to his feet and following Katrina over to the table. Gently placing the dog on the table Katrina found a brush and gently ran it through Trashcan's fur.

"The important thing is keeping them calm and happy," Katrina said, smoothing down Trashcan's fur with one hand and brushing it with the other. Judging by the look in the mutt's wide-set eyes, she didn't need much to be happy. "And Trashcan here really loves music, so I thought we could rehearse our song and wash her at the same time."

"She likes Panic at the disco?"

"She doesn't not like Panic at the disco," Katrina smiled mischievously and put their song on. Handing him the brush she headed over to a box on the shelf that lined the back wall of the room. Focusing on the music, and brushing Trashcan who was more interested in the taste of Frank's face, he didn't notice Katrina throwing glances over at him. She couldn't help smiling seeing how careful he was being with the little dog. Trashcan looked up at Frank from under her shaggy bangs, her entire body wagging with her tail. Frank was smiling down at the dog whenever she jumped up to lick him. It was the kind of smile that lit his entire face up. Heat rose in Katrina's cheeks when she stepped back to the table with the dog shampoo and he flashed one of those smiles at her instead of Trashcan.

Frank:

 _We've waited so damn long, we're sick and tired_

 _I won't leave any doubt or stone unturned_

Katrina:

 _I've got a collar full of chemistry from your company_

 _So maybe tonight I'll be the libertine_

Bringing the hose that was attached to the wall above the table down Katrina checked the temperature on her hand before holding it over Trashcan, who whimpered. Leaning over the table and facing the small dog Frank sang to her, making what he hoped was a reassuring expression to a dog. Trashcan seemed to accept it, stepping toward Frank and licking his nose. Katrina laughed and kept dousing the dog.

Frank (Katrina):

 _Show me your love (your love), your love (your love)_

 _Gimme more but it's not enough_

Katrina (Frank):

 _Show me your love, (your love), your love (your love)_

 _Before the world catches up (your love)_

 _'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know_

 _(If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go)_

Trashcan panted heavily when Frank rubbed shampoo behind her ears. Jamming with Katrina and washing dogs was a surprisingly good mix, he hadn't expected that he would be having so much fun giving a dog a bath. The smell of wet dog mixing with the dog shampoo maybe wasn't an ideal combination, but if it meant he got to stand so close to Katrina he could live with it.

Katrina:

 _You've got it all worked out with so little time_

Rubbing shampoo into Trashcan's fur Frank's heart skipped a beat when his hand brushed Katrina's. Both quickly looked away, Katrina biting her lip and Frank rubbing his neck. Trashcan cocked her head and looked between the two of them.

Frank:

 _Memories that I'd blackout if you were mine_

 _You've got a pocket full of reasons why you're here tonight_

Katrina:

 _So, baby, tonight just be the death of me_

Katrina left Frank to dry off Trashcan while she went to get a couple more dogs who needed washing. Gently rubbing the little dog with a towel, Frank didn't think she was all that ugly anymore. Her too big and too far apart eyes were kind of charming, as was the long fur that fell into her eyes. When Katrina returned with a pack of dogs at her heels. Trashcan barked and leapt off the table to join them. She was immediately greeted with a sniff of the butt by a huge Leonberger mix that Katrina introduced as Toothbrush. Katrina swooped a mutt off the floor and placed him on the table so Frank could hose him down.

Katrina (Frank):

 _Show me your love (your love), your love (your love)_

 _Gimme more but it's not enough_

Frank (Katrina):

 _Show me your love (your love), your love (your love)_

 _Before the world catches up_

Both:

 _'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't wanna know_

 _If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go_

Without warning the soaking wet mutt, named Banana Cream Pie, jumped off the table. Scurrying to catch him Frank and Katrina crashed into one another, Katrina still holding the hose. Both instinctively jumped away from one another, but only far enough to not be touching.

Suddenly finding Katrina standing less than a foot away from him, Frank's breath caught in his throat. Katrina looked up at him with big blue eyes. Frank didn't think he had ever seen such pretty eyes, blue and bright. He found himself leaning down toward her, and her eyes fluttered closed as she stretched up to meet him halfway.

Katrina:

 _Show me your love, your love_

 _Gimme more but it's not enough_

Frank:

 _Show me your love, your love_

 _Before the world catches up_

Just before they were about to meet, Toothbrush, the big Leonberger mix jumped up and pushed his heavy paws into Frank's chest, pushing Frank to the ground. Katrina doubled over laughing, accidentally aiming the hose directly at Frank's face just as Toothbrush bounded away.

"I am so sorry!" Katrina aimed the water back on the table, reaching out her other hand to help Frank up.

"That's alright," Frank looked down at his soaked t-shirt. Getting an idea he quickly grabbed the hose from Katrina's hand and pointed it at her, spraying her with water. She screamed and held a hand in front of her face, trying to grab the hose back with her other hand. Laughing and spraying each other, the two found themselves breathless with laughter and dripping with water within a minute.

Katrina (Frank):

 _Show me your love (your love), your love (your love)_

 _Gimme more but it's not enough_

 _Show me your love (your love), your love (your love)_

 _Before the world catches up_

Frank:

 _Show me your love_

Katrina:

 _Show me your love_

A single drop of water clung to Katrina's eyelashes. Frank was so mesmerised by it that he didn't notice she was moving toward him until she was kissing him.

* * *

Making her way down the halls of McKinley Brielle tried keeping her head down. The past few days had been the worst few week of her high school career and Brielle was more than ready for school to end. She still couldn't find the energy to put on proper clothes or do her homework, and only her dad physically taking her to school kept her from blowing it off altogether.

"Hey, Carol," Todd called out after her. Brielle bit her tongue and kept walking. She refused to give someone like Todd Cameron the time of day. "Finally setting free the butch inside of you? It's about time, we all knew this was coming."

"Leave her alone!" Both Tobias and Emilia snapped at Todd, who looked in shock between them. Tobias and Emilia also looked at each other in shock too, with Dakota glancing between them in confusion. Neither had ever stood up for one of the less popular kids.

"Whoa, babe, it was just a joke," Todd said, trying to place an arm around Emilia's shoulders. "Calm down."

"Don't touch me," she spat, brushing his hand off. Giving him one cold look, she turned on her heel and disappeared down the hall. Todd scoffed and turned to Tobias.

"What's her problem?" Todd rolled his eyes, but didn't get any response from Tobias or Dakota. "And when did you grow a spine?"

"Screw you, Todd," Tobias brushed past the other boy with Dakota right behind. Todd Cameron shook his head and wondered what had gotten everyone's panties in a twist that day.

* * *

"Okay, so they're called _jiǎo_ ," Hazel explained as she dropped the dumplings they had made gently into the boiling water. It was odd having Tobias in her kitchen, like watching your favorite movie and suddenly finding the lead is played by a new actor. When they sat folding the dumplings and sealing them, Hazel had realised that she had never been alone with a boy in her kitchen before, besides her brother. With her parents both at work, being alone in the house with him felt strangely intimate.

"Djau?" Tobias tried, studying the dumplings in the pot, as if they would help him.

"J _iǎo,"_ Hazel corrected, putting the last of the dumplings into the pot. "It's less of a d-sound. _Jiǎo."_

"Ja-oh?"

 _"Jiǎo."_

"Juh-ao?"

"Try again."

 _"Jiao?"_

"That's so close," Hazel said, picking up a wooden spoon and stirring. " _Jiǎo."_

 _"Ja-oh?"_

"Less close," Hazel scrunched up her face. " _Jiǎo."_

"Hazel, it's hopeless, I'm never going to get it," Tobias groaned, leaning his elbows on the marble countertop next to the stove.

"You will, you just need a little more time."

"How much?" He looked up at her, raising his voice. "I've been trying for weeks and I know what? Three words?"

"It's a hard language," Hazel said soothingly. "It takes some time-"

"No! I can't do it!" Tobias slammed his fist on the countertop without thinking. A wave of pain shot up from his hand, and he swore under his breath. Shaking his hand to relieve the pain, he took a deep breath to try to clear his mind. He hadn't meant to lash out, but the frustration building up in him needed release. Catching a glimpse of Hazel he immediately regretted it. Hazel was completely still, a faraway look on her face. "I'm sorry, Hazel, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Wait here," Hazel ducked out of the room and Tobias heard her light footsteps bounding up the stairs. His hand still ached, but he was too preoccupied with feeling like an absolute jerk to think about it. He hadn't missed the misty look in Hazel's eyes as she darted for the room. Hazel was being nothing but nice to him and all he could do was yell at her and physically assault her house. His head was pounding, and he felt too hot. Shrugging off his sweatshirt he sat down on a chair at the kitchen table and waited for Hazel.

When he heard her quiet steps coming down the stair he was prepared for her to kick him out. He couldn't say he wouldn't deserve it.

"Here," Hazel held out a jewel case to him. The plastic was scratched and the cover inside was faded, but he could still see a multicolored butterfly on the white background. "It's Teresa Teng's album _Lovers in Heaven."_

When he was sitting and she was standing next to him they were about the same height, so he didn't need to look down at her like he was used to. Seeing the confused look on his face Hazel elaborated.

"She was a Taiwanese singer who sang in Mandarin," Hazel explained, sitting down in the chair next to Tobias. "I think part of the reason you feel like you're struggling is that you don't know what Mandarin is supposed to sound like. I thought maybe you could listen to this and get a feel for it."

Tobias didn't really know what to say, so he just nodded and turned the CD around to look at the back. The track list was mainly in Chinese so he couldn't read it.

"My brother and I used to listen to that a lot when we first came here," Hazel said, looking down at the CD and not noticing that Tobias was looking over at her and not at the CD. "My grandmother is a huge Teresa Teng fan, and she would always play this when we were visiting. After we moved Lao Lao used to ask if we could sing one of the songs to her whenever she called us. It's silly, but to me it's always been like a small piece of home.

"So, uhm, if you listen to that I think that'll help," Hazel shrugged and pressed her lips together, looking back at Tobias again. For a moment they sat in silence, Tobias hoping she could see his gratitude, and Hazel hoping he couldn't see her blush.

"Thank you, Hazel," he said softly after a while, leaning over and wrapping his arms around her. She froze, taken aback by the hug. He smelled like garlic and flour and something unmistakably _boy_. And he was warm. Engulfed in his arms Hazel was sure she would never be cold again. She also wasn't sure she'd be able to breathe properly again for a while.

"I think the dumplings are ready," Hazel said after what felt like multiple minutes of hugging, tearing herself away from him and turning to the stove to find the dumplings floating, swollen with air. Transferring them to a plate she put them on the table and sat back down, feeling her heartbeat stabilising. For a moment they just sat in silence, looking at the steaming dumplings, enjoying the smell of them.

"So, when's the next lesson, sensei?" Tobias asked her, clumsily picking up a dumpling with his chopsticks, and Hazel involuntarily made a face at him. Seeing her face he dropped his dumpling back down on the plate, and wrinkled his nose. "Does Sensei not mean what I think it means?"

"No, it does," Hazel said slowly. "In Japanese." Tobias' face fell, and he picked the dumpling back up and took a bite out of it. "You could say _lăoshī_ though, or you could just call me Hazel."

"L _ăoshī,_ okay _"_ he said, and when he smiled Hazel didn't have the heart to correct his pronunciation. "When's the next lesson?"

"I have a gymnastics thing this weekend," Hazel said, picking up a dumpling and dipping it in a black vinegar sauce. "But what about Monday?"

"What gymnastics thing?" Tobias eagerly asked between mouthfuls of dumpling. In the time it had taken Hazel to get one bite of her first dumpling, he was already devouring his second one. Considering it took him much longer to get ahold of them with the chopsticks, it was quite impressive. "Are you competing?"

"Oh, no," Hazel said, shaking her head. "The McKinley team is, but I'm not. I'm there for the Muckraker, writing a piece on it."

"Cool, can I come?" He asked before she was even done talking. Hazel raised her eyebrows, confused by his enthusiasm. No one had ever volunteered to go report with her on something for the school newspaper.

"You want to come?"

"Yeah," Tobias grinned, shrugging. "That sounds fun."

"Okay," Hazel couldn't keep from smiling back at him.

"Okay," he bumped his dumpling gently against hers. "These are awesome, by the way."

"I told you Panda Express wasn't real Chinese food."

* * *

"You look like hell."

Brielle had been too lost in thought to notice the blonde cheerleader standing at the bottom of the bleachers looking up at her. The plan had been to stay out on the bleachers until school ended so she would't have to see anyone. In spite of the cold the cheerleaders had only just started wearing their sweatpants instead of their skirts. Judging by the hunch of Emilia's shoulders the cheerio jackets weren't doing a great job of keeping the wearers warm either.

"Thanks," she scoffed, looking away from the blonde. She knew she looked awful. Worn-out sweatpants and over-sized hoodies weren't exactly haute couture. "That makes me feel great."

"You know what I mean," Emilia looked up at Brielle who shrugged. The cheerleader sighed and headed up the steps to sit next to Brielle.

"You sure you want to be seen with me?" Brielle raised her eyebrows at Emilia, feeling the anger dripping from her words. "Aren't I going to drag you down?"

"I'm sorry about Todd," Emilia ignored her comment and sat down next to Brielle. Keeping about two feet between, Emilia didn't look at Brielle. She was looking out at the field, watching a flock of birds pecking at the ground. "He's a dick."

"You're just realising that now?" Brielle said. "He's been a dick this entire century."

"And I'm sorry about your parents," Emilia looked over at Brielle, taking her by surprise with the sincerity of her statement. Brielle felt tears welling up in her eyes and looked away. The birds were fighting over something and a few of them flew off. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Brielle shook her head, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

"Okay," Emilia said, turning back to the birds. "Do you want to sing about it?"

"No," Brielle scoffed. Another day she might have found it funny. Not that week.

"Okay, just making sure," Emilia said. The two sat in silence for a while, just watching the birds. Brielle was torn between wanting to scream at Emilia that she wanted to be alone, and throwing herself into her lap and sobbing. To keep herself from doing either she remained completely still. "I can talk to the cheerios, make sure they don't mess with you. Half of them are dating or sleeping with football players, they can keep them in line too."

"You don't have to do that," Brielle said, letting her apathy show.

"Yes, I do," Emilia looked back over at Brielle, but Brielle didn't turn. She kept looking at the field.

"It doesn't change anything," Brielle said after a moment when Emilia didn't stop staring at her. "The kids at school don't matter."

"But it'll be easier for you if they don't bother you," Emilia insisted, turning her entire body toward Brielle. Shifting uneasily in her seat Brielle looked down at her knees. "I can make them leave you alone, I can keep them away, I can-"

"Why do you care anyway?" Brielle snapped at Emilia, turning sharply to her. Emilia's brown eyes were wet, and her lower lip was quivering.

"Because I love you!" Emilia said softly, blinking so two large tears rolled down her cheeks. Emilia's breathing was sharp and she sounded hoarse. Brielle had to look away. "I love you and you're hurting and I can't help you."

Brielle didn't know what to say. She just looked at her knees and listened as Emilia calmed her breathing down.

"Please just give me something I can do to help you," Emilia said after a while, when her breathing finally seemed to be under control.

"There's nothing you can do," Brielle breathed, cursing the tears that spilled from her eyes. After the weekend Brielle thought that she had run out of tears. As it turned out she was wrong. "There's nothing I can do. She just left."

Feeling like the dam had finally broken, Brielle couldn't stop herself from talking. Emilia just sat and listened, misty eyes fixed on Brielle.

"When I told them," Brielle said, drawing tiny breaths to try to keep her voice steady. Her tongue was sticking to the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat was dry, but she kept talking. "They didn't say anything. I've never seen my dad look like that. It was like I broke him." A fresh flood of tears welled up in Brielle's eyes at the memory. Brielle could count on one hand the amount of times she had seen her father cry. The first was on video from the day she was born. He was holding her in his arms, looking like he hadn't slept in days, but beaming with proud tears rolling down his cheeks. The second was when he told her that his father had cancer. The third was the day his father died. The fourth was that weekend.

"And they didn't say anything," Brielle swallowed hard, trying to push through the tears to get her words out. "They just looked at me. Like they didn't know me.

"Then my mom told me to get out." An edge crept into Brielle's voice, the same edge she had heard in her mother's voice. Her chest heaved painfully as she remembered the cold look on her mother's face. "She said she,- She didn't want me in her house."

"Bri, I'm so sorry," Emilia said, reaching out to put her arms around Brielle, but the other girl shook her head vigorously.

"Don't," Brielle said, sounding like it pained her to say. "If you hold me now I can't keep going."

Focusing on her breathing and trying to center herself, Brielle stared at the birds. They were still there, pecking away at the ground. Staring at them Brielle managed to calm her sobs, but her chest still hurt when she tried to draw breath.

"But my dad," she managed between sobs. "He said no. He said that he wasn't letting her kick me out. He asked me to go to my room, but they were fighting and I could hear them, and-"

Brielle bent over and sobbed. She couldn't stop herself. It felt like she had never cried before, the wound still felt fresh, like her mother had just walked out. She couldn't tell how long she stayed like that, but when she looked up the birds had all flown away.

"When they were done he came to my room," Brielle lifted herself off her knees, wrapping her own arms around herself. She felt empty and full, like her chest was a balloon full or air and nothing else. "I'd been listening at the door, so I heard her leave, but I got in bed before he came and pretended I didn't know what happened."

"It's alright, darling," her father had said, wrapping Brielle up in his arms. His voice had that warm, calming tone she remembered from when she was a little girl and crying because she fell off her bike. "No matter what you are still my baby, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"She still hasn't come back, or called, or anything," Brielle breathed in sharply. "I don't know if she is coming back."

The two sat in silence. Brielle's chest felt too full, but the sobs had stopped. Her face was hot and her eyes stung, but she felt better.

"Bri?"

"Yes?"

"Can I hold you now?"

* * *

 **AN: I hope guys liked it and leave a review! I would love to know what you liked, or what isn't working for you.**

 **Also, I've said this on the tumblr, but I won't be able to update as often as I have before, as I am going away to be an exchange student. So if you're not following the story yet, you might want to so you'll be informed when I do update!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
